NUNCA ES TARDE
by irachelove
Summary: Después del rompimiento entre Candy y Terry la vida siguió su curso...un necio corazón se cerro al amor, pero sin esperarlo este llego a su puerta fuerte e inquebrantable demostrándole que nunca es tarde para amar.
1. DESPUES

**CAPITULO 1**

** DESPUES…**

Después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la vida sentimental de Candy, opto por dejar a un lado el sentimiento de amor, se dedicó por completo a sanar su corazón herido refugiada en el hospital y su trabajo, manteniendo una comunicación por correspondencia con la Srita. Pony y la hna. María…en ese tiempo su relación con Albert se mantuvo distante.

Quien pudiere imaginar que la vida daría inesperadamente una vuelta de 360° y es así como empieza esta historia llena de alegrías y pasiones con un horizonte de muchas posibilidades de una vida llena de todo lo que anteriormente le había sido arrebatado.

Annie ese día visito a Candy en su departamento, aunque mantenían una relación un poco lejana ambas trataban de procurarse…-Hola Candy como estas tenía mucho que no te venia…- dijo la pelinegra sonriente.-creo que has estado demasiado ocupada en el hospital

Así es annie me he dedicado por completo atender a mis enfermos que me olvidado un poco de mí y ustedes.- contesto con pena la rubia.

Annie se sentía triste por el hecho de ver a Candy sin aquel brillo de sus ojos que llenaban de alegría a todas las personas que a su alrededor estaban.

Después de un sepulcral silencio…

Sabes annie extraño mucho a la srita pony y la hermana María… creo que me vendrían bien unos días en la colina visitar al padre árbol y respirar el aire puro, aquí en chicago todo sigue igual…sí que echo de menos cuando éramos niñas que corríamos por la colina, sin preocupaciones sin lágrimas sin el corazón roto.- Dijo Candy con nostalgia.

Sabes Candy me encantaría verte sonreír como antes, si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte dímelo…creo que vengo con mi alegría para ver que tú no eres la misma Candy de siempre.- dijo Annie ofuscada por ver a su amiga triste.

Pero de que hablas annie si soy la misma persona solo que mi trabajo me absorbe demasiado no me da tiempo de nada en verdad, me siento un tanto cansada y solo trabajo y llego al departamento a dormir… pero cuéntame a que debo tu visita, sucedió algo.- la pelinegra la miro con pena.

No nada de eso Candy…sabes después de tantos años juntos Archie decido formalizar y te traigo la invitación para la fiesta de compromiso…-la rubia sonrió…-no sabes soy la novia más feliz de este planeta y quiero que tú también seas feliz…dime que contare con tu asistencia por favor…

Sabes Annie tiene mucho que no voy a Lakewood visitar a Anthony y a Stear creo que me hará bien, solo que no se si la tía abuela este muy de acuerdo que yo vaya.- dijo con justa razón.

No lo creo Candy la tía abuela ha estado un poco delicada de salud…pero en todo caso es mi fiesta de compromiso no tendría por qué poner objeción y pues tú serás mi invitada de honor anda dime que no me dejaras esperándote, total es el fin de semana...- dijo la pelinegra con insistencia.

Déjame pensarlo annie; ya que los fines de semana hago guardia y cubro a mis compañeras, pero dame la fecha y lo checo…

Ahhh!... no Candy, eres como mi hermana por que no quieres ir…es acaso que no hemos sido buenas personas contigo….

No es eso Annie solo que mi vida sigue una rutina y moverla un poco hace que mi equilibrio se balancee y me sienta fuera de mi circulo de seguridad.- confirmo la rubia indecisa.

Candy creo que no hemos platicado tu y yo… pero qué tal si te invito a comer, para que charlemos un poco y así ves a Archie, que se quedó en el hotel para checar algunos asuntos de la administración como ves…te animas…

Candy pensó un poco la propuesta después de todo no había salido a ninguna parte y gracias a que ese día por más que quiso cubrir alguna compañera fue inútil ya que tenía dos días libres para realizar sus cosas personales, últimamente estaba alejada de la familia Andrew y todo lo que le recordara parte de su pasado doloroso.

Por lo que optar por la opción de Annie no era del todo una mala idea, tenía ganas de enterarse o acerca de lo nuevo con la familia y sus planes de boda.

Al llegar al hotel tenía una mesa reservada en donde Annie gustosa se mostró como una anfitriona sugiriendo un menú exquisito para degustar por comida.

Durante la comida annie platico a Candy todo lo relacionado con su boda y pequeños detalles que pasaron con los Leegan, así como la inminente boda de Elisa Leegan con un empresario de renombre, quien cautivado por la belleza de Elisa pidió formalmente en compromiso a Elisa después de 4 meses de escasa relación.

Era natural que por ser Elisa Leegan, todo lo relacionado con ella era abrumadoramente arrebatado, ya que se había ganado cierta fama de mujer libertina en los círculos sociales más importantes, por lo que su madre para callar todas estas habladurías de la alta sociedad opto por enviarla a Paris a una escuela de refinamiento.

Solo que Sara Leegan nunca se imaginó que su hija ganaría más amantes que en américa…por lo al terminar su estadía regreso a América, pero en un desfile de modas conoció a Mrs. Alfred Mcgregor este quedo tan prendado de la belleza y delicadeza de ella; que decidió realizar un viaje a América para realizar todos los protocolos que su familia solicitaba para mantener una relación formal y mostrar interés en un matrimonio con ella.

Candy no estaba nada sorprendida por ese hecho lo único que si lamentaba era al pobre hombre que desposaría a Elisa, ya que ella era tan superficial…podría en verdad llegar a amar a alguien, solo que no se imaginaron lo que la vida le tenía destinada a Elisa.

Después de comentarios sobre cosas de la boda de annie llego el café y con ello la pregunta que tanto abrumada a Candy contestar…-dime Candy como está tu corazón?...- Implícito estaba su último fracaso amoroso aquello que Candy decidió olvidar mencionar…Terry Granchéster…

Después de unos sorbos de café y mirar por la ventana viendo como la vida no se detenía, decidió abrir su corazón a Annie….- Sabes annie decidí olvidar lo sucedido con Terry, ya han pasado casi tres años sin saber nada de él, lo último que supe fue de su boda y decidí que lo mejor era olvidar esa etapa tan triste por que a final de cuentas ambos decidimos seguir con nuestra vida por separado…-tomo un sorbo de café olvidando el nudo en la garganta que sentía…-

Y ahora con este tiempo decirte que no le he llorado un mar seria mentirte… pero no deseo seguir pensando en el que hubiere pasado si estuviéramos juntos es demasiado doloroso…pero sé que aun así siempre lo guardare en mi corazón, también estoy consciente de que no hubiera funcionado, al cabo del tiempo ser tan distintos solo nos hubiera dado muchas tristezas…-Annie la miro con un poco de lastima…la verdad es que no deseaba pasar nunca por un trago tan amargo como el que la rubia había atravesado.

Ahora con el pasar del tiempo creo que la mejor opción para él fue Susana, porque ambos son actores y tienen la misma profesión…- la rubia ahora se sentía mejor.

Pero Candy entonces tú serás feliz con un medico compartirían los mismos gustos e intereses o me equivoco…- dijo la pelinegra.

No creo que mi corazón tenga ganas de tener una relación nuevamente, sé que polos opuestos se atraen y no puedo negar que Terry es muy apuesto pero no consideraría nuevamente arriesgarme a salir lastimada…-la rubia estaba negada al amor.

Pero entonces Candy siempre estarás sola…yo no quiero eso para ti creo que te has convertido en una mujer formidable que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ti…-contesto Annie.

No lo sé ahora que también ya no soy más una Andrew planeo pasar inadvertida…- dijo la rubia mirando el pasar d la gente.

Yo no lo considero así…sabes por qué lejos de ser una más del montos…sobresales…-

Hayy! Annie serás mi amiga y confidente verdad, pero no te preocupes saldré de esta monotonía y veras que pronto seré la misma Candy de siempre te lo prometo…-ambas se tomaron de las manos.

Entonces prometido…por cierto también vendrá Paty y la noticia que quería darte en persona creo que no se molestara en que te adelante que se comprometió…

En serio Annie que alegría por ella, después de todo lo que sufrió por la muerte de Stear…-Candy se alegró pues vería a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

Pero buen… en donde se metería Archie quedamos en vernos a las 2 y mira casi son las 3 de la tarde…-dijo la pelinegra mirando el reloj…

Al paso que vamos cenaremos también…-contesto Candy mientras ambas reían.

Mientras tanto el despacho del hotel estaba Archie con Albert Andrew comentando algunos por menores de los negocios…

Archie en verdad me dejas sorprendido por cómo has manejado estos negocios parece que haz obtenido un buen colmillo digno de un Andrew…- dijo Albert dándole una palmada en la espalda…

Por cierto Albert tenía algo que hacer con Annie me dijo que invitaría a comer a Candy… pero mira que tarde es, creo que annie se enojara…- dijo el castaño apresurado.

Será mejor que no hagas esperar a tu bella prometida…pero dime en verdad Candy vino…sabes tiene mucho que no la veo.-

Tío en verdad me sorprendes recuerdo que eran muy unidos, que paso para que me digas que tiene mucho que no la vez más o menos tienes 3 meses en Chicago y sabes que ella trabaja en el Hospital…- indicándole por que no buscarla.

Mmm… después de dejar el apellido me sentí muy dolido por pedirme que no la buscáramos mas ya que quería rehacer su vida y en ella no estábamos los Andrew incluidos…- Archie lo miraba contrariado…-no pienses que no estoy al pendiente de mi pequeña pero es difícil estos casi tres años hemos tenido mucho trabajo por lo que tengo a George pendiente de ella, pero en verdad no me he atrevido a buscarla.

Creo que se llevara una sorpresa…-dijo el castaño…-pero no me convence que renunciara al apellido…también hemos estado un poco distanciados tío pero le escribo cada que puedo; Annie es la que está más al pendiente de ella, me dice que no es la misma Candy, pero creo que al final ese Granchéster la hubiera hecho sufrir más…pero buenos sigamos al restaurant si no Annie me reprenderá por mi impuntualidad…- ambos caballeros salieron del despacho.

Annie y Candy platicaban amenamente sobre la organización de la boda… la rubia estaba sentada dando la espalda al ingreso por lo que no se percató de que llegaron Archie y Albert.

Annie se quedó mirando a Archie y recordando que dentro de poco seria su amado esposo a lo que Candy se percató de esa mirada enamorada y solo por un instante sintió envidia de que Annie encontrara a una persona que en verdad la amara, pero se alegraba profundamente por su hermana y recordó en unos segundos lo que era amar…

Los dos caballeros se acercan pero Albert le quiere jugar una broma a Candy por lo que se colocó detrás de Archie, agachándose como si hubiera perdido algo…

Hola Candy cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero mírate estas esplendorosa, los años no hacen mella en ti…-dijo alabando su belleza.

Creo que exageras Archie…-contesto ella sonriente.

Candy al ver al castaño se fijó que un hombre estaba agachado buscando algo en el suelo por lo que se agacho para tratar de ayudarlo…- señor le puedo ayudar…-dijo la rubia…pero en el momento que sus miradas se encuentran ella grita del susto porque jamás se imaginó ver a Albert en ese momento, mientras ambos se levantaban.

Hola pequeña…-dijo Albert con una preciosa sonrisa…- pero mira que hermosa estas…-se quedó embelesado al ver a Candy era todo una dama, si la tía abuela la viera no la reconocería llevaba un vestido rosa con pequeñas flores blancas, unas zapatillas blancas, con su cabello en media cola, un poco de maquillaje y un delineado de labios rosa pastel que la hacían verse como una hermosa aparición, en ese instante Candy quedo impresionada por Albert ya que se había recortado el cabello y lo hacía verse mucho más joven, portaba un sobrio traje gris Oxford que lo hacía verse muy apuesto.

Albert cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin vernos estas cambiadísimo, pero porque me asustas pensé que habías perdido algo…oohhh! Albert cuanto te he echado de menos…- por lo que se funde en un cálido abrazo a lo que Albert solo atina en devolvérselo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se acoplaba al de el…de manera perfecta.

Al separarse Candy se sintió muy avergonzada por esta muestra de afecto publica pero tenía cerca de 3 años sin ver a Albert.

La verdad es que la sorpresa era más para él, pues ella ya no era esa adolescente con coletas a la que le partieron el corazón, maduro y se convirtió en una mujer autosuficiente que a pesar de su belleza física y atraer a más de un medico a sus pies, renuncio a cualquier relación.

Estoy impresionado Candy pero un poco molesto por la actitud que haz tomado conmigo, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero bueno que tal si nos sentamos para conversar todos…

Tomaron asiento y conversaron sobre los planes del futuro matrimonio de los Crowers Britter, una unión que sería la más espectacular del año y de eso se encargarían la Sra. Britter y la tía abuela, para que aparecieran en todas las notas de sociales.

Al terminar la plática Archie y Annie se retiraron ya que tienen una cena con un importante socio por lo que se despidieron de Candy y Albert.

Por su parte Albert se ofreció a llevar a Candy a su departamento, si aquel donde había vivido una parte importante, al lado de la mujer por la que sentía cierta atracción…aunque se negaba a admitirlo, pero después de que ella decidió dejar el apellido Andrew, reconoció que no había conocido a una mujer con esa fortaleza para salir adelante sola sin padres con su profesión y carácter fuerte que tenía para vencer las adversidades, a pesar de lo cruel que podría ser la sociedad.

Al llegar al departamento Albert se quedó maravillado ya que se habían hecho algunos cambios muy notables, y se enteró que Candy estaba pagando el departamento para quedárselo.

Pero que cambio Candy…la remodelación hace que luzca bien…parece un hogar ahora…me gusta como haz decorado todo…-comento el rubio mirando todo a detalle.

Si, la verdad es que me di cuenta que si pensaba vivir aquí por lo menos tendría que hacerlo mi hogar, lo bueno es que lo pude comprar y así decore todo a mi gusto…aunque la verdad ha sido un poco pesado porque aún estoy pagando en mensualidades…pero este año termino de pagarlo, espero en cuanto lo pague comprarme un coche.

Candy sabes perfectamente que si me hubieras hablado con gusto te regalo este departamento que tantos recuerdos trae…- contesto el de manera automática.

Como crees Albert sabes que no lo hubiera hecho aparte tú no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo y pues siempre he sabido arreglármelas.

Jamás me imagine que te convertirías en esta mujer Candy, pero bueno, me invitaría la Señorita a tomar asiento..

Ohhh! Perdón que mala anfitriona toma asiento por favor traeré Te y bocadillos, permíteme…-la rubia desapareció por 10 minutos, apareció con una charola…a lo que Albert suelta una carcajada típica.

Candy pero no te hubieras molestado parece que no hemos probado alimento en todo el día, creo que con un Te es más que suficiente…-la rubia se ruborizo…-pero vamos siéntate a mi lado tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo.

Dime Candy como haz estado todo este tiempo, sabes estoy muy triste de la manera en que saliste de mi vida…digo con eso de que ya no contestasteis mis cartas, me sentí agobiado por tu silencio…a que se debía eso.-pregunto intrigado el rubio.

mmm…creo que en verdad fui grosera contigo que siempre estuviste a mi lado pero jamás me imagine que mi vida fuera tan dura…-hizo una pausa…-te juro que me auto convencí que saldría de esta pero hubo un momento que anhelaba que llegaras y me dijeras que todo saldría bien…

Albert la miro con pesar…-Y que tal el corazón, ya sano Candy…?

Un silencio prologado reino el departamento…-bueno que tal si hablamos de algo más eh!...pero cuéntame que has hecho en que área del hospital estas laborando….-soltó el para salvar la situación.

Lo siento Albert…sabes mi corazón está bien creo que termine por darme cuenta que fue lo mejor para Terry y para mí…aunque siempre me quede con un dejo de culpa por hacerlo cumplir una absurda promesa, pero decidí que el pasado se quedaría atrás y yo seguiría, pero siéndote sincera me cerré por completo a entregarlo nuevamente, creo que tengo miedo de ser lastimada.

No quisiera decirte esto pero no eres la misma Candy que conocí… con esa chispa de alegría que siempre te ha hecho sobresalir de las demás chicas….-la rubia lo miro con pena.

No niego que eres una mujer hermosa pero falta un ingrediente…sabes yo comprendo tu sentir, jamás te comente nada de mi vida amorosa pero hace algunos años me enamore y me partieron el corazón y me cerré, pero a final de cuentas me di cuenta que solo era una ilusión pasajera y que el verdadero amor es único por lo que ahora que conozco a muchas mujeres casaderas no veo en ellas lo que como hombre anhelo de una compañera para toda la vida, pero no pierdo la esperanza de amar.

Mi corazón siempre recordara a Terry pero como el amigo, la ilusión del amor de adolescencia…supe que se casó y siguió su vida… por mi salud ya no me intereso nada más del él.

No se ha comunicado contigo Candy…?...-pregunto el rubio.

No…creo que él también se dio cuenta que fue todo una ilusión y es lo mejor, pero ahora que lo dices lo has visto.-pregunto ella discretamente.

Si un par de veces que tuve que ir a New York, y créeme que no es el mismo, ahora es más maduro y creo que es un hombre responsable no es más aquel rebelde sin causa… también te recuerda con mucho cariño…pero hay algo más que no quisiera decirte yo…- dijo Albert con preocupación, pues no sabía cómo tomaría las cosas la rubia y la verdad le dolería verla mal…

Créeme que es mejor que me digas las cosas de frente Albert…es lo mejor…-

No quiero que lo tomes mal…dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano…- él tiene un hijo con Susana….


	2. EL CAMINO ES LARGO

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL CAMINO ES LARGO**

Él tiene un hijo con Susana….-estas palabras taladran la cabeza de Candy, sabía que había dejado su pasado atrás y conocía que él se había casado…por lo que lógicamente estaba haciendo su vida, pero un hijo mitad de ambos no se lo imaginaba tan pronto…

Lo lamento, pero es mejor que estés enterada por cualquier comentario fuera de lugar de algún conocido…-Candy lo miro esperando más información…-el niño es el vivo retrato de Terry…aunque siéndote sincero jamás me imagine que esto pasara cuando, me comento me quede muy sorprendido como tú…pero Terry me dijo que era feliz a su modo y que había aprendido a vivir esa vida que le toco.

Sabes Albert creo que es lo mejor, me sorprende mucho…demasiado…pero no me duele…solo son anhelos que el viento se llevó…una traicionera lagrima rodo por su mejilla…-dijo ella intentando sonar resignada, algo que le partió el alma al rubio…

Creo que es mejor que hablemos de otras cosas yo quería que nos riéramos como en los viejos tiempos no que lloraras…-contesto el, mientras le limpiaba una lagrima de la mejilla.

No te preocupes por mi yo estoy bien solo un poco sorprendida y ahora cierro por fin este ciclo…él es Feliz… yo seré Feliz…-afirmo la rubia.

Estuvieron un rato recodando viejos tiempos, pero ya se había hecho tarde por lo que Albert tuvo que despedirse, quedando de pasar por ella al día siguiente para comprar algunos víveres y ropa que Candy necesitaba…ya que el había visto que aunque trabajaba arduamente, su ropa no era la adecuada para ella…por lo que solo le menciono que saldrían a buscar un vestido para el compromiso de Annie pero no le dijo que surtiría su guardarropa, ese acercamiento inesperado traería un giro a sus vidas…

Candy recogió todo y se preparó para dormir, al recostarse recordó el día tan maravilloso que había tenido con Annie, Archie y su reencuentro con Albert.

Albert que guapo estaba…pero también recordó el hecho de que Terry tenía una vida con Susana y un hijo producto de su unión, por lo que ya no lloro más y se dijo a si misma cumplir con la promesa de ser Feliz, ya que él lo era…

Se quedó profundamente dormida sin pensar en su futuro…solo segura de dejar el pasado atrás…

Al día siguiente se levantó aquella Candy de antaño, se lavó los dientes hizo caras frente al espejo mientras tarareaba una canción, se metió a la ducha y se vistió con un entusiasmo envidiable, quería verse hermosa, sus pecas ya no eran visibles, se puso un vestido color verde aqua, zapatillas plateadas se hizo un trenza de lado dejando algunos mechones al lado de su rostro, ya que llevaría sombrero pues parecía que habría un sol magnifico, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse así de contenta…se maquillo ligeramente los ojos y se puse un rosa pastel en los labios…

El timbre sonó a las 09:00 am y ese era nada más que Albert Andrew, el magnate hombre de negocios que había quedado perturbado por la belleza de Candy y se prometió al ir por ello hacerle ese día inolvidable, sentía que no era correcto sentir esa atracción por la que había sido su hija adoptiva pero que hombre no quedaría prendado de esa belleza, seguro seria la envidia de muchos caballeros…

Buenos días Albert pasa está abierto…- y entro al departamento pero no se esperaba ver a Candy así de hermosa, vio su vestido que quedaba justo a sus curvas y su escote que dejaba al descubierto un busto voluminoso nada exagerado, proporcional un cintura que sería envidia de muchas y su blanca piel que parecía seda pura, y esos labios que con el color que eran cubierto sin duda alguna su intención eran ser descubiertos y saboreados…

Albert sacudió la cabeza y dejo a un lado esos pensamientos que sobrepasaban la atracción física por alguna mujer y tenía que ser precisamente ella…Candy…su Candy… el primer amor de Anthony su sobrino y el gran amor de Terry…ahora comprendía porque Terry no paraba de decir que si regresar el tiempo fuera posible se hubiera robado a su tarzan pecosa.

Pero qué demonios se dijo así mismo Albert…que diantres…-Candy me dejaste sin palabras…-

Ohhh! Albert me siento muy rara…-contesto ella ruborizada.

No te preocupes creo que hoy más de un caballero quedara prendado por ti… pero vamos…que se hace tarde- se quedó pensando que Candy no era consciente de su belleza pero no quería pensar cuando en verdad tuviera que asistir a un evento.

Sintió celos de pensar en cualquier hombre besar a Candy…celos…muchos celos…no es nada normal para el siendo que Candy solo tenía 19 años y el cerca de 27 años…(nota desconozco datos exactos recuerdo que era 8 años de diferencia)…

Al darse cuenta Candy de que Albert había llegado se colocó perfume y se puso demasiado nerviosa diciéndose a si misma que solo era Albert su amigo y guapísimo Albert…se sonrojo al verlo con un traje azul claro no llevaba corbata porque era un día de relax, pero era un hombre muy atractivo…se dio cuenta de que Albert había quedado sorprendido de que ciertas partes de su anatomía no eran las mismas y por supuesto estas saltaban a la vista.

Se tomó de su brazo y subieron al coche de Albert, decidieron ir a desayunar a un exclusivo restaurant que era muy sencillo y contaban con un servicio magnifico.

Al llegar los dirigieron a su mesa, claro que la pareja no pasó desapercibida, pero no se imaginaron que en ese restaurant estaría nada menos que Elisa Leegan con su ahora prometido Alfred Macgregor, quien al ver a Candy le pareció ver a un ángel, por lo que a Elisa no le pasó desapercibido, inmediatamente reconoció a Albert, ya que había estado en su fiesta de compromiso, pero a su acompañante juro nunca haberla visto, pero si notaba que era una mujer fina.

Señor Andrew desean ordenar, si claro, ambos pidieron su desayuno, y pronto conversaron…- dime Candy que quieres que hagamos primero…

La rubia ya tenía un plan…-Lo ideal sería ir primero al modista y después podemos ir al parque, por ultimo creo que pasaremos por mis vivieres, si no moriré de hambre…-ambos rieron por ese comentario.

Eso sí aunque no tengo casi tiempo de divertirme no me olvido de comer….-completo ella.

Haces muy bien pequeña, sabes en ocasiones quisiera que regresaras a vivir a Lakewood, pero creo que es un poco difícil cierto?...

Si Albert no creo que se prudente me imagino recién descansa de mi la tía abuela y yo volver…no lo considero prudente…-dijo ella.

Les sirvieron su desayuno y estaban conversando tranquilamente cuando se acerca Elisa…-buenos días Tío, como esta…?.

Buenos días Elisa…-el rubio se tuvo que levantar interrumpiendo su desayuno…que tal Alfred, un gusto saludarlo.- ambos hombres estrecharon su mano.

Pero no va a presentarnos a su acompañante…- mirando con mucho interés a Candy a quien no había reconocido.

Buenos días Elisa…no me recuerdas…-Albert sonrió por el comentario cargado de seguridad.

Perdón, pero no la reconozco, será en alguna reunión en Paris en algún desfile…?.

Alfred le presento al Srita. Condice White una apreciada amiga…- dijo Albert.

Elisa casi se cae de la impresión, por lo que antes de que siquiera Alfred le besara la mano, como era costumbre, lo sujeto…-no la toques no vaya a ser que te pegue alguna enfermedad…-su prometido la miro con cara de what…-sabes Candy jamás me imagine que fueras tu…pero viéndote detenidamente sigues siendo tan vulgar y corriente que siempre…sabes Alfred ella es la trabajo en nuestros establos una vulgar ladrona.

Elisa no te permito un insulto a mi invitada por lo que te pido te refieres…-

No te preocupes William…-dijo la rubia mientras le sujetaba el brazo deteniéndolo…- ya no soy la misma Candy a la que podían insultar, además Elisa es preferible que te ahorres tus comentarios viles, ya que si no más recuerdo creo que cargas con cierta fama no muy convencional y no estará de más dar por enterado a tu prometido cierto.

Elisa estaba que echaba chispas por ese comentario…- sabes una cosa huérfana jamás llegaras a ser una dama respetable puesto que ya has vivido con un vagabundo y pensaste que Terry Granchéster no se enteraría de ello que lastima… el sí supo apreciar a una dama es por eso que se casó con Susana Marlow y ya tienen un hijo…-Candy no mostro ninguna sorpresa solo sonrió…-no lo sabias o si…

Sabes Elisa es por demás contigo no dejas de ser la misma pésima persona que lo único quiere es hacer infeliz a los demás, pero estoy contenta de que Terry este feliz con su familia y cualquier comentario de tu parte referente a él no me provoca dolor sino todo lo contrario me da alegría de saber que toda la gente está enterada de que formo una hermosa familia.

Así es formo una hermosa familia con alguien tan distinguido como Susana Marlow, pero tú, algún día llegara a tu puerta un hombre que llegue a amarte como a Susy o a mí…-Elisa la miro con odio…-

Yo lo dudo porque ahora eres una simple huérfana que aparte de ser hija de nadie tiene que trabajar para vivir como una pobre…-burlándose de ella…-vámonos querido que se nos hace tarde…

Con su permiso…-dijo Alfred apenado por los comentarios de su prometida completamente de lugar, aunque no pudo decir nada más pues literalmente salió a rastras de ese lugar-…

Candy lo lamento tanto no me imagine que Elisa estuviera en este lugar, pequeña no hagas caso a los comentarios de Elisa ella siempre está inyectando veneno.

Yo también lamento que no cambie a final de cuentas la vida da muchas vueltas…pero si me desconcierta el hecho de que diga que no habrá alguien que me ame por mi origen …-se sentía angustiada de pensar que jamás llegaría nuevamente el amor a su puerta…-

No te preocupes pequeña yo creo que hay miles de hombres que desean tener una mujer como tú, que eres tan especial …-Albert tenía muchas ganas de besarla y decirle que estaría a su lado para defenderla…-pero bueno pidamos la cuenta para ir con el modisto, creo que no podemos permitir que mi odiosa sobrina nos eche a perder la tarde.

Después salieron en completo silencio, Candy por su parte pensando si tendría una posibilidad de encontrar al verdadero amor y Albert pensando como seria amar a Candy y quien sería el afortunado de recibir su amor tan solo de pensarlo se llenaba de unos celos increíbles los cuales consideraba absurdos ya que Candy era como su sobrina, pero no lo era.

Llegaron con el modisto que le enseño su mejor colección de vestidos laborados con las mejores telas importadas, las mejores y la mejor pedrería.

Albert estaba tan contento que pidió ver todos los vestidos de fiesta así como vestidos de uso diario, claro nada común, Candy parecía una muñeca a la cual querían vestir para darle gusto al guapo magnate, todos los vestidos lucían preciosos en ella y solo uno era el que estaba consciente Candy seria para ella, aunque hubiera tenido ganas de comprarse unos dos vestidos que le parecieron hermosos pero no podía darse el gusto de gastar dinero que no tenía.

Albert le dijo que escogiera el que más le había gustado, opto por un vestido en verdad extraordinario y sexy…pero Candy ya no era la misma simplemente quería dar el siguiente paso sentirse admirada, tras dejar su pasado atrás decidió dejar de ser una niña y ser una mujer.

El vestido era corte estrapless, color negro son incrustaciones plateadas con un escote en forma de corazón el cual atenuaría sus encantos de una manera sexy no vulgar y le resaltaría su esbelta cintura, era largo con una cola de tul negro encantador, así mismo unas zapatilla de tacón plateadas y un juego de bisutería fina color plateado así como unos guantes largos negros, para el cabello escogió una hermosa peineta plateada.

El modisto estaba en verdad sorprendido por la elección ya que jamás había visto a ninguna modelo lucir de esa manera un vestido de su creación por lo cual quedó maravillado con el armonioso cuerpo de Candy, solo que ella opto por no mostrar el vestido a Albert mencionándole sería una sorpresa, algo que jamás se imagino era que a cada hora que pasaba al lado del Albert sentía que no le faltaba nada en absoluto sintió una paz que no tenía desde casi 3 años…

Ya no sentía nostalgia…si no alegría de seguir adelante y por qué no si encontrara el amor… no cerraría su corazón…

Albert estaba contento y se sentía dichoso de ver a Candy suspirando por esos hermosos vestidos pero no quiso decirle que eran todos para ella, ya que se molestaría demasiado y terminaría por no aceptarlos, por lo que le dio la dirección al modisto para que le enviaran a Candy todos los vestidos que a ella le habían gustado y así crearle un nuevo guardarropa, ya que ahora que nuevamente se habían acercado no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de incluir a Candy en su círculo.

Salieron de la prestigiosa tienda en donde las celebridades deberían ser consideradas para poder portar una creación del afamado modisto.

Albert, estoy maravillada sin duda alguna eso de que a las mujeres nos encanta ir de compras es verdad… no me imagine poder tener un vestido así… pero en verdad los precios son muy altos creo que un vestido cuesta lo que dos mensualidades del apartamento…-el rubio la miraba contrariado…-que cosas no, cuando la gente es rica no valora lo que una adquisición de esa podría ser para una persona como yo…

Candy de que hablas sabes perfectamente que eres una persona muy especial y tienes todo mi respaldo no me gusta que te sientas incomoda por ir a una tienda como esa…creo que eres una mujer que vales lo que pesas en oro y más, yo podría proveerte de todo lo que quisieras pero eres tan obstinada conmigo que a veces siento que no me aprecias y rechazas por ser un pobre rico…

No es eso Albert pero ya no soy más una Andrew y es ilógico cualquier responsabilidad de tu parte hacia conmigo, aparte no es que sea obstinada solo que me parece mejor obtener las cosas con mi propio esfuerzo a vivir de ti, entiéndeme por favor…

Si te entiendo yo también valoro lo que consigo con mis propias manos, aunque en la posición en la que me encuentro es un poco difícil…pero vamos al parque ahora señorita y no hablemos más que de cosas que nos alegren la tarde que te parece…

_**Lejos de ahí en New York…**_

Que tal Granchéster como va la obra…-dijo un conocido…

Hola Michel como estas…- Michael Philips era una compañero del Colegio Real San Pablo que en un par de ocasiones ayudo a Terry llegar a su habitación-

De maravilla…en que andas…-contesto él.

Pues vamos de maravilla con Otelo, sabes que ha sido todo un éxito y por cierto a que debemos el honor de su visita…

Típico no cambias Granchéster, sabes supe que estabas por estos rumbos y me sentí con ganas de visitarte y comprobar si es verdad que te habías casado y hasta tenías un hijo…-dijo con una sonrisa.

La gente se mantiene informado por lo que veo, pero así es me case con Susana y tenemos un hijo Joshua Granchéster, es mi orgullo debo decirte…-tan parecido a mi…pensó…-

Pero no estabas enamorado de otra persona alguna vez me lo mencionaste cuando nos vimos en Chicago o me equivoco.

Sabes no te equivocas, pero eso fue más de 3 años, creo que decidimos tomar las riendas de nuestras vidas y consideramos hacernos responsables de nuestros destinos, ella era una luz que te cegaba y es mi inspiración he de confesarte, pero no pudo ser…la recuerdo como mi primer amor y así será hasta que me muera…creo que si en esta vida no pude estar a su lado tal vez tenga una oportunidad en otra…

Sin duda alguna eres un actor excelente, pero bueno he venido a visitarte que tal si te invito a comer, te parece Granchéster y así nos ponemos al tanto de nuestra vida…que dices…

Si vamos que hoy ya termine y así sirve que me distraigo un poco de mis problemas…-completo el castaño.

El destino todo lo acomoda y aunque Terry no quería reconocer que aún estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candice White sabía que no podría seguir en busca de su amor, porque ambos hicieron una promesa y el había decidido hacer de Susana su verdadera esposa, por lo que no le pareció descabellada la idea de tener un hijo con ella, a final de cuentas esa vida le había tocado, y aunque renegó y lloro un mar por Candy decidió seguir adelante, siendo un esposo responsable, no tan fiel como hubiere querido Susana, pero ahí estaba con ella…

Susana se había convertido en una esposa comprensible, se le había adaptado una prótesis por lo que andaba en la casa de un lado a otro, se había conformado con el cariño de Terry, ya que sabía que su amor era para una mujer que no era ella, y aunque ambos Vivian una relación de pareja normal, no era ese apasionado Terry que ella esperaba, pero le había dado un hermoso hijo y quería conservar a su familia unida.

Era de su conocimiento de sus amoríos con mujeres rubias de ojos color esmeralda y no odiaba a Candy pero si se sentía triste de pensar que con esas noches de pasión hacían que el podría subsistir a su lado, soportando a una lisiada la cual no sería merecedora de su amor…

_**En chicago…**_

Que tal Candy en verdad que lo hemos pasado de maravilla el día de hoy solo de recordar que ya no puedes trepar como antes me da mucha risa si no te sostengo del árbol al que estabas decidida subir, creo que estaríamos en el hospital…

No lo creo Albert…-se sonrojo de solo pensar en haber caído en los fuertes brazos de su amigo…- pero si en verdad que he perdido practica solo que con mi trabajo escasas veces tengo tiempo, por lo que he recordado que no he comprado mis víveres y mira la hora Albert, ni siquiera comimos nada…espero encontrar lo que requiero en el almacén, me acompañas Albert…

Si vamos pequeña yo te ayudo con eso de que eres un poco glotona y no creo que sea buena idea dejarte cargar todo podrías lastimarte la espalda…-ambos rieron como antes…-

No es verdad…bueno a lo mejor un poco…-rieron con alegría.

Partieron hacia el almacén en donde compraron una larga lista siendo la despensa del mes, para Albert en verdad le parecía muy poco ya que recordaba las alacenas de la mansión repletas y el pequeño almacén atiborrado de alimentos, por lo que trato de convencer a Candy de llevar más, ya que estaría visitándola constantemente y tal vez algunos días la acompañaría a comer…solo que vio la cara de preocupación de Candy porque tal vez no traía suficiente dinero por lo que opto por que ella surtiera su despensa y el comprara algo más.

Salieron con varias bolsas, por lo que Albert dio varias vueltas al carro, ya que termino por comprar una lista casi al doble de Candy, incluyendo cosas que él consideraba faltaban en el apartamento así como dos vajillas que consideraba lucirían muy bien…

Al llegar al apartamento se repitió lo mismo Albert bajo 4 veces para acarrear todo lo que habían comprado, cualquier persona que los viera juraría que eran una pareja de recién casados, pero en el almacén se encontraba un fotógrafo de eventos sociales por lo que al renacer al magnate hombre William Albert Andrew, le informo a un colega para que lo siguiera.

Obteniendo así varias imágenes que serían una fortuna en sus manos y aparecerían en las notas de sociales de los periódicos locales y por qué no nacionales, internacionales, ya que Albert era demasiado reconocido en varias partes del mundo.

Pero la mejor toma fue la que obtuvo cuando Albert tomo de la espalda a Candy para que no se callera y a juzgar por la imagen pareciera de perfil que se fueran a dar un beso, lo cual no paso, ya que con todos los paquetes que subieron, uno de ellos demasiado pesado para la rubia que estaba terca se fue de lado, logrando Albert sostenerla por la espalda evitando así que no se cayera…ocasionando a ambos una sensación de desconcierto por que en verdad hubieren deseado terminar con un delicioso beso.

Pero volviendo con los rubios…- Albert creo que compramos alimentos para más de 3 meses es demasiado…-

Si Candy pero cuando venga a visitarte… que será seguido créeme que nos harán falta muchas cosas y como dicen es mejor que sobre a que falte y lo mejor es no dejar que se agote todo porque es peor, te propongo que cada que venga y consuma algo lo repondré inmediatamente para que no tengamos que salir…como ves?...-la rubia lo miro con las manos en la cintura.

No me parece correcto Albert haz comprado más que yo y me siento incomoda…

No seas terca pequeña es para que cuando llegues tarde del hospital no tengas que salir aparte es demasiado peligroso que una mujer como tu ande tarde…-lo dijo con verdad.

Pero Albert se me cuidar sola, así llevo viviendo casi 3 años y conozco a la mayoría de las personas de la zona no es necesario que te preocupes tanto…

No es así señorita me preocupo siempre por usted por lo que ahora que nuevamente reiniciaremos nuestra amistad estaré muy presente en su vida…-contesto con solemnidad el rubio.

Bueno manos a la obra que tal si preparo un estofado, te parece Candy…claro que también tiene mucho que no cocino pero no creo haber perdido el encanto…

Ambos rubios pusieron manos a la obra Candy acomodo la despensa la cual quedo justo apenas en todas la alacenas de la cocina, ocasionándole a Candy cierta alegría ya que solamente usaba un compartimento para su escasa despensa…

En cierta forma ambos se sentían dichosos ya que la vida llena de responsabilidades que llevaban era agotadora y no era precisamente la más feliz…solo trabajo ningún momento como este…

Pero Candy se alegraba de haber tenido 2 fabulosos días y también en la próxima semana pediría sus vacaciones para irse 2 semanas a la fiesta de compromiso de annie y visitar al hogar de Pony y tal vez solo tal vez ir a la mansión de Lakewood…

El estofado estaba listo por lo que ambos se sentaron a degustarlo, al terminar lavaron los platos y recogieron la mesa, todo como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora Albert ya no vivía ahí.

Albert que tal si tomamos un café o prefieres un te…

Sabes Candy creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo una cita a primera hora con el gobernador, y tu también regresas al hospital, verdad por lo que será mejor que me retire para que puedas descansar…

Candy se sentía un poco triste de quedarse nuevamente sola, por lo que en un acto arrebatado corrió a los brazos de Albert, el gustoso y sorprendido por su reacción solo atino en corresponderle.

Albert…-muy sonrojada…- solo quiero darte las gracias por el día de hoy me lo pase genial y en verdad haz traído un poco de luz a mi vida con eso de que estaba convencida de no volver a ser parte del mundo, pero ahora que cerré mi ciclo con Terry que fue gracias a ti…-el rubio la miraba sorprendido…-creo que podre ser mejor que antes seré Candice White…

Sabes Candy o Candice…eres única… -le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios lo que provoco en ambos sonrojo y se despidieron con la promesa de reunirse nuevamente.

La noche fue un mar de sentimientos para ambos por un lado Albert sentía que eran malos estos pensamientos que provocaban deseo por su pequeña, pero también reconocía que no los unía ningún lazo sanguíneo y además Candy era lo que el buscaba en un mujer.

Así se durmió pensando en ella y conociendo que sería un camino largo por recorrer antes de que Candy pudiera aceptar una relación con él.

Por su parte Candy recordaba su día maravilloso y se quedó con el olor grabado de Albert sintiendo esa emoción de que llegara el día para volver a estar a su lado, por otra parte sentía que no era lo correcto por que el había sido su padre adoptivo, pero ciertamente no los unía ningún lazo sanguíneo que lo hiciera pecado.

Durmió como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía con la esperanza de iniciar una nueva etapa…


	3. NO ES MALA IDEA AMARTE

**CAPITULO 3**

**NO ES MALA IDEA AMARTE**

Habían pasado 5 días y todos seguían con sus actividades normales, pero para los que estaban alrededor de los rubios notaron cierto brillo en sus miradas y no paso por desapercibido para nadie…

Al llegar a su oficina Albert no se imaginó que la cosas no serían nada fácil para él.

Buenos días Ofelia-…la secretaria de Albert…-

Buenos días Sr. Andrew, desea que le lleve el café…-pregunto ella.

Si por favor y el periódico...- Albert noto un poco nerviosa a la secretaria pero no le tomo importancia.

Buenos días George…-saludo con entusiasmo a su fiel asistente.

Buenos días William creo que tenemos que hablar sobre algo que va a llamar la atención de todos…-entregándole el periódico en la página de sociales…-

Pero qué demonios es esto…-dijo mientras leía_…"William Albert Andrew el magnate empresario mantiene una relación secreta con esta bella joven. ¿Quién es la afortunada de haber atrapado a este despiadado magnate?"…-_pero diantres porque paso esto George recién que nos acercamos para reanudar nuestra amistad…

Siéndote sincero William me parece que se ven de maravilla, considero que no hace ninguna ofensa, pero no sé si a la srita Candice le sea de su agrado…

Pues la verdad George es que no hacemos tan mala pareja, pero ella fue mi hija adoptiva, imagínate si la prensa la reconoce o se entera de ello, creo que habría muchos problemas…-contesto el rubio preocupado.

William eres un hombre inteligente…creo que no deberías de sentirte intimidado por este hecho si no lo contrario esto demuestra que eres un hombre con sentimientos, ya que muchos te conocen como "el despiadado", ahora saben que eres un ser humano con sentimientos, aunque creo que la mas sorprendida será la tía abuela, querrá saber de qué familia proviene y todo lo relacionado con su alcurnia…

No me preocupare más total ¿Qué puede pasar?...-contesto Albert mientras tomaba asiento.

Exacto que podría pasar... pero en la mansión Andrew a la que apenas hacia unas horas había llegado la tía abuela, al tomar el desayuno y revisar el periódico para ver si estaba publicado el anuncio de la fiesta de compromiso de su sobrino Archie, se quedó sorprendida de ello…

_"William Albert Andrew el magnate empresario mantiene una relación secreta con esta bella joven. ¿Quién es la afortunada de haber atrapado a este despiadado magnate?"… quien es esta mujer…_

Observo las fotos y la principal en donde ambos estaban de perfil no cabía duda que ambos rubios se miraban no solo bien si no espectacular, por lo que sigue hojeando y se encontró con varias fotos que le dejaron cierta zozobra…pero debía de admitir que la mujer era muy bella y parecía de finos modales…

Pero le recordaban a aquella chiquilla que desde que llego trajo muchas desgracias a la familia, pero después reacciono y se dijo que era imposible seguro ella estaría ya casada con hijos o tal vez en otra parte del mundo, no cerca de los Andrew después de que decidió repudiar el nombre, lo cual le causo la mayor alegría a la Sra. Elroy, y le dijo tajantemente a ella y a William que no los deseaba más en su vida ocasionando el mayor beneficio por dejar a la Familia Andrew.

Sin sospechar la tía abuela que la vida estaría llena de muchos cambios y sorpresas que tal vez no serían sinceramente la alegría que ella deseaba pero nunca es tarde…

Buenos días Candy que tal ha estado tu mañana…-pregunto la dura Flamy.

De maravilla Flamy, hoy hay demasiado trabajo pero estoy de buen ánimo…-quienes conocían a Candy sabían que era ella la protagonista de esas maravillosas fotografías y algunas sentían una envidia horrible otras que si se consideraban amigas estaban contentas.

No se cómo le haces para ser siempre el centro de atención...-dijo con rencor la pelinegra.

Pero que le pasa Margaret…-dijo la rubia sacada de onda por su reacción.

No le hagas caso Candy solo que ella es tan fea que cuando nació la tiraron y criaron a la placenta…- riendo por el chiste-…

Pero Margaret ese chiste es horrible…-contesto Candy.

Pero es la verdad ella jamás será ni la más mínima parte de ti…mira es por esto que está publicado que ella se siente molesta.

Candy al ver el encabezado y ver las fotos se sintió muy sorprendida, pero debía de reconocer que se miraban muy bien juntos y aparentaban en verdad ser una pareja, además las fotos eran de varios días atrás.

Margaret esto no es lo que parece Albert él es mi amigo solamente, no creo que esto sea muy beneficioso para el mucho menos para mí…

Pero que dices Candy es absurdo ahora saben que eres una persona con sentimientos y no estarás mas como muerta en vida, todos hemos notado tu cambio y me da mucho gusto, que estés contenta…pero somos solo amigos no hay nada más Margaret…-contesto ella.

Pues la verdad que desperdicio de tu parte si yo tuviera un amigo así de guapo no dudaría en conquistarlo, bueno me voy tengo que hacer mi ronda…

Candy siguió observando el periódico, no se percató de que el medico John Giberson quien tenía meses insistiendo en salir con ella había visto desde temprano los anuncios del periódico por lo cual se sintió muy dolido de que ella lo rechazara muchas veces y se sintió con el derecho de reclamarle pero no lo haría en ese momento ya sabía en donde vivía y quería cobrarse personalmente la ofensa de rechazarlo frente a todos sus compañeros.

Según el había creído era porque ella no quería tener asuntos personales en su trabajo, pero ahora creía entender que era simplemente que era una mujer muy ambiciosa.

Aun así Jonh Giberson era un hombre apuesto alto, delgado, con ojos color miel, pestañas tupidas, cejas delineadas, nariz recta, pelo castaño, cualquier mujer sabía que era un excelente partido, puesto que provenía de una honorable familia de médicos que tenían varias clínicas privadas, pero con solo mencionar Andrew, cualquier posibilidad que tuviera el u otros caballeros se perdía.

Por lo que paso de largo para realizar sus rondas…

Mientras tanto Candy pensaba… bueno ni hablar creo que lo mejor sería que hablara con Albert a final de cuentas el sabrá que hacer para que no lo perjudique, aunque sería muy fácil pasar por su novia, es tan apuesto que cualquier mujer estaría feliz de ser la elegida de recibir su amor, pero yo…solo sigo siendo Candice White una huérfana, que no podría darle eso que el busca una mujer honorable proveniente de una familia de alcurnia, aunque sé que para él eso no es importante, pero si para mantener el honor de la familia es necesario renunciar al amor así se hará.

Sera mejor que siga con mi trabajo, para irme en cuanto se termine mi turno, me hizo falta comprar mis artículos personales

No me imagino al magnate William Albert Andrew en una tienda de ropa interior…-Candy pensaba mientras se ruborizaba lo que su mente veía-… aunque me pregunto qué tipo de ropa interior le gustara ver a Albert….pero que cosas me imagino es casi imposible que eso pase…vamos Candy no alucines el jamás se fijara en ti…eres bella sí que lo soy pero aun así me faltan muchas cosas…

Aunque ella creía no ser una mujer digna para Albert, él pensaba lo contrario.

Al terminar el día Albert estaba decidido a ir a visitar a Candy para saber que pensaba al respecto de las fotografías publicadas y así confirmar si de parte de ella también había cierta atracción.

Se creyó un poco desconcertado al saber que la prensa pensaba que tenía una relación con una joven mujer, pero no le desagrado tener alguien a su lado y la verdad quien mejor que Candy, si bien no la amaba con locura, si la deseaba enormemente, estaba convencido que deseaba sobre todas las cosas probar esos labios color cereza y se preguntaba cómo sería hacerle el amor a Candy…

Esos pensamientos lo agobiaban pero en verdad no se dio por enterado que lo que pasaba es que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que Candy se enamoró de Terry; sintió un profundo dolor que la dio por perdida, pero se negó mil veces de haberse enamorado de su hija adoptiva y después simplemente enterró este sentimiento convenciéndose de haberse confundido por la soledad en la que vivía.

No era la soledad era esa necesidad de encontrar a una persona que tuviera ganas de ver el mundo desde una perspectiva libre, explorando sin estar por medio el dinero si no solo la simple idea del amor.

Candy salió del hospital se despidió de sus compañeras y salió muy contenta con una idea de lo que necesitaba, pero no podía evitar en pensar en que color de lencería seria el preferido de Albert…

Aunque habían pasado casi 3 años desde que renuncio contactarlo, simplemente lo tenía en cada pensamiento y muchas veces los recuerdos que tenía con el eran la que la sacaban de su depresión, sabía que en verdad enamorarse de Albert le destrozaría el corazón, pero no se lo podía sacar de la mente y se preguntaba como seria dormir en sus brazos…

Sin percatarse Candy de que a lo lejos la observaba Albert quien no la alcanzo pero solo decidió seguirla y verla desde lejos para deleitarse con su armoniosa figura y presencia, estaba consciente de que tal vez podría sentirse celoso de que otros hombres la miraran siquiera pero quería darse cuenta de lo que para sí mismo era lo real que estaba perdidamente enamorado…

Siguió caminando y se percató de que un coche seguía a Candy a la distancia por lo que se puso alerta por cualquier situación, siendo el un importante hombre sabía que siempre estaba vigilado, no conocía al personal que cuidaba de el pero sabía que en cualquier momento de peligro en donde no pudiera resolverlo ellos entrarían.

Candy no se percató de nada solo caminaba por la acera tranquila y a cuatro calles más llego a la tienda de lencería, a la cual entro…a pesar de ser una mujer inocente en reuniones con compañera de trabajo ellas le mostraban lencería desconocida para ella, pero según ellas funcionaba de maravilla y sus esposos eran felices de verlas envueltas en ellas.

Albert se puso demasiado nervios de solo pensar en Candy con neglille, sintió una punzada en su entrepierna por lo que opto por sentarse en una banca enfrente, para después encontrarla al salir de la misma.

Candy fue amablemente atendida y estuvo viendo algunos conjuntos que le parecían muy escandalosos para su época, opto por una bata larga tipo seda color marfil, preciosa y unos conjuntos llenos de encaje rosa, blanco y uno negro que la hacían sentir como la mujer que era, pero lo que más la impresiono fue un conjunto morado con neglille y medias moradas, corsé, muy sensual para cualquier mujer de esa época, pero de tan solo pensar en Albert sin chistar opto en llevárselo de manera casi inconsciente.

Tenía meses ahorrando para comprarse en esa tienda por lo que se pasó un poquito de su presupuesto pero pensó en que tardaría mucho en volverse a comprar algo así, y con todo lo que había trabajado en el último mes estaba segura de poder pagar dos mensualidades y comprar algunos regalos sencillos para la srita Pony y la hermana maría.

Al salir de la tienda se sentía como una mujer renovada, por lo que deseaba llegar a casa para ver detenidamente las prendas que había comprado y después de bañarse se las probaría, por lo que no se percató de alguien la seguía desde hacía más de 1 hora, tomo un atajo para llegar más rápido el cual Albert le había enseñado.

Una calle antes de llegar a su casa se topó con John…-buenas tardes John como estas que sorpresa verte por estos rumbos…

Hola Candy como estas veo que muy hermosa como siempre…

Muchas gracias…-Candy se sentía demasiado nerviosa como si algo desagradable fuera a pasarle…-pero dime en que puedo ayudarte John…

Sabes jamás me imagine que fueras una mujer tan ambiciosa…

De que hablas John…-contesto ella mirando a todos lados…

De que hablo… de esto…-arrojándole el periódico a la cara.

Que es…las fotos con mi amigo Albert…-contesto ella de manera automática.

Ohh! Es Albert no William Andrew…-dijo con escandalo…- si no más recuerdo yo….

La rubia se había molestado…-mira no creo que tenga que ver todo esto contigo y en que te perjudique a ti…

No sabes después de todo el maldito tiempo en que me la pase rogándote de que me dieras una sola y maldita oportunidad de conocerme, pero claro viene un Andrew y a la primera ya parece que se mudó a tu apartamento…como debe de ser… una mujer sola y sin familia se puede convertir en una mujerzuela que por unos pesos puede dar placer aun hombre como este…-grito fúrico…-

No te permito que me faltes al respeto John y sabes que no soy una mujer que de motivos para hablar de mis formas de proceder, no sé a qué viene todo este reproche si sabes perfectamente que no me interesa mantener una relación con alguien de mi trabajo…-la rubia estaba molesta de verdad…-

Será mejor que te vayas no te creas con derecho sobre mi persona solo por que alguna vez me invitaste a salir…

Estas palabras hicieron que John se enfureciera de tal modo que aventó a Candy a la pared cerca del callejón…-suéltame John que te pasa…

Estoy harto de ser gentil contigo ya no más…- la recargo en la pared y comenzó a manosear de manera obscena su cuerpo, pero cuando quiso besarla, sintió como era jalado y aventado al piso…

Albert en todo momento estuvo alerta y cuando escucho la discusión tan acalorada que mantenían sintió morir de celos al pensar que tal vez Candy mantenían una relación con ese hombre…pero se dio por enterado de que no fue así.

Pero su paciencia se fue al caño al ver como la azotaba en la pared y empezaba a manosearla, algo que no permitiría no a la mujer que con solo verla le hacía perder la cordura…y menos tomaría los labios de la que empezaba a considerar como su mujer, si su mujer…

Maldita sea pero que te metes tú en este asunto, quien eres…-dijo John que yacía en el suelo…un par de patadas y John quedo inmóvil…

Eres un cerdo si Candy te dice que no es no, que no entiendes…y mira bien mi rostro sabes quién soy, dime maldito sabes quién soy…-Albert sujetaba a John por las solapas del traje y lo sacudía…

Pero qué demonios, eres William Andrew…-dijo el castaño.

Si es así es…soy William y quiero dejarte claro algo imbécil, nadie entiéndelo nadie tiene derecho de querer violar a una mujer indefensa, pero sobre todo compréndelo nadie tiene derecho de tocar a MI MUJER…-lo dijo con un énfasis que la misma Candy se sintió desfallecer de la alegría…-si MI MUJER, no te perdonare esto y moveré todo lo que tenga que mover para cobrarme la osadía de siquiera tocarla, me entiendes…

Con el ultimo signo de valentía John dijo…- pues quédate con tu mujer y con esto vuelvo a decirte que Candy es una mujerzuela barata…-Albert no lo resistió y comenzó a golpearlo, por lo que Candy se sintió angustiada de que él se viera envuelto en un escándalo como ese.

Albert por favor suéltalo no vale la pena, en un movimiento brusco John aventó a Candy y ella por no caer soltó la bolsa dejando caer las prendas íntimas cosa que distrajo a Albert y John logro zafarse…

Pero en un movimiento rápido lo tumbo…-mira solo quiero dejarte claro que se quién eres…tu padre el Tomas Giberson y lo conozco personalmente por lo que no creo que le haga gracias saber que tu haz osado hablar de una dama e intentado violar.

El castaño intervino ya que conocía el temperamento de su padre y con tan solo mencionarle esto era consiente de ser repudiado por su familia…-No por favor mi padre está orgulloso de mi yo no quería abusar de Candy solo fue un arrebato de pasión por ella, pero no pensaba llegar a tanto.

Solo quiero que sepas que ella es mi novia y te perdonare la osadía de hoy porque no quiero a mi mujer nerviosa, eso si te quiero lejos de ella y de mi…-John salió corriendo de ahí, Candy solo se limitó a verlo partir sin saber que sería la última vez que lo vería…

Candy corrió a los brazos de Albert…-ohhh Albert pero mira nada mas no te hizo daño, tus manos Albert dios santo…- Candy se sentía morir ver a Albert ensangrentado solo que no pensó que esa sangre no era de el…

Le toco el rostro viendo un pequeño hematoma en la mejilla…-vamos Albert adentro al departamento para curarte…-

Candy preciosa estoy bien no me paso nada, será mejor que juntes tus cosas, te ayudo…-se agacharon para recoger la bolsa pero no se percató Candy de cierto conjunto morado el cual no guardo a tiempo por lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en Albert de solo imaginársela con ese corsé morado y ese neglille, sintió la sangre hervir de deseo, pero se contuvo para no asustar a Candy y sabía perfectamente que esto no duraría mucho, por lo que optaría por hacerle una propuesta muy tentadora, la cual pensó todo el día.

Vamos Albert…-al entrar lo primero que hizo Candy fue ir por su botiquín mientras pasaba al baño a lavarse las manos para que Candy viera que no estaba tan mal herido como ella creía.

Albert en donde estas…- dijo la rubia.

Ya voy preciosa…-Candy se quedó pensando pues nunca antes me había llamado preciosa…-aquí estoy solo pase al baño mira vez no me paso nada.

Enseñándole las manos…-estoy bien…-dijo el seguro.

Si ya lo creo pero aun así déjame revisarte…-y así lo hizo le desinfecto los pequeños cortes que sin duda el que se llevó la peor parte fue John pero se lo tenía merecido por tratar de sobrepasarse, sin duda Candy no era la misma ahora podría sentirse segura de tomar decisiones que la hicieran sentir a salvo por lo que no sintió pena por su atacante.

Gracias Candy estoy bien, quieres darme un vaso de agua…-la rubia se levantó y fue a la cocina a servirle lo que le pedía…

Perdón Albert tan despistada como siempre, toma…- el rubio bebió de un solo golpe el agua.

Bien yo quería platicar contigo sobre la publicación de hoy, pero creo que nos agarrón a ambos de sorpresa…-

Así es Albert, la verdad jamás me imagine que John en verdad se hubiera sentido tan atraído por mí pero bueno ahora eso no importa más…

Si importa ahora te das cuenta que no estas segura en un lugar como este…quisiera que revaloraras el vivir sola en este departamento, sabes que quisiera que volvieras a la casa que tenemos aquí en chicago, así me sentiría más seguro…

No Albert eso no es posible este departamento es casi mío, por lo que es mi hogar y volver a tu casa no lo considero una buena opción, pídeme otra cosa pero en lo primero no puedo hacerlo.-dijo ella con pesar.

Está bien entonces lo que quiero es que utilices un servicio de transporte que te asignare.- dijo terco el rubio.

Pero Albert no es necesario yo puedo caminar…-contesto ella molesta por la propuesta que tildaba de absurda.

Pero nada preciosa nada escúchame, estarás más segura… además de que ya no quiero que digas que es casi tu apartamento, hare los pagos restantes para que sea tu departamento y le cambiaremos las chapas al cancel principal que no tiene y ni hablar de la puerta ocupas otra nueva con más seguridad…

Ya terminaste Albert…-dijo molesta…-

Albert tenía una mirada fija en ella de esas a las cuales no puedes decir no porque la decisión está tomada…-está bien… está bien lo que digas, solo no estoy conforme en lo de que pagues el apartamento.

Mira Candy te propongo un trato…-dijo demasiado serio.

Candy estaba a la expectativa…-Que te parece si yo termino de pagar el departamento y así compro la parte de la casa que habitare, claro que pienso hacer uso del mismo desde hoy, como en los viejos tiempos.

Candy pensó en que sería demasiada tentación no tirar por error un día de estos su bata de seda y mostrar cierto conjunto morado, pero en algo tenía razón por que no…que podría pasar….Albert era un caballero,

Pero sobre todo Albert pensaba mucho en lo que últimamente estaba sintiendo y deseaba en verdad vivir a su lado…-creo no es mala idea amarte Candy.- se dijo asi mismo…al verla tan hermosa…


	4. EL FUEGO INCENDIO LA RAZON

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL FUEGO INCENDIO LA RAZON**

La rubia lo miro con incertidumbre…-Creo que es justo y razonable el trato, además así podemos convivir mas no lo crees…?

Pues es razonable Albert, pero que interés tendrías tú en comprar este pequeño apartamento cuando tienes tantas mansiones…

Este departamento me trae grandes recuerdos y en el fui el hombre más feliz…era yo libre de todo este mundo que ahora llevo sobre mi espalda... además ya no estarás sola me pongo a sus servicios mi honorable princesa…

Candy se rio por esas palabras…-Albert que hoy en verdad estas de broma…-

Así es Candy…así quiero escucharte reír.- ella se ruborizo por el comentario.

Bueno pues si piensas quedarte deberíamos limpiar un poco la habitación, digo está limpia pero como no la uso se puede juntar el polvo…

Sabes no te preocupes que tal si me dejas llamar por teléfono a la mansión para que George me envié una pequeña maleta…-contesto él.

Está bien aquí te espero mientras ordeno un poco la habitación…-Albert salió a llamar por teléfono pero no se esperaba cierta sorpresa…

Bueno Doroty me puedes pasar a George…-Doroty era la mucama aquella que alguna vez ayudo a Candy-…

Sr. William lo lamento pero está en junta en el despacho…lo que pasa es que…

Que pasa Doroty…-era algo raro que George estuviera en una junta.

Bueno la sra. Elroy llego hoy poco después de que usted se fue y pues surgió un inconveniente, por lo que solicito con urgencia su presencia, pero como no lo localizamos pues George esta con la sra. Elroy…

Está bien Doroty será mejor que vaya para allá…-demonios, justo ahora que apenas estoy arreglando mi situación con Candice mi tía aparece sin avisar…

Preciosa me temo que tendré que dejarte pero primero hablare contigo por lo que venía a tratar…- pensó Albert un poco inquieto por la presencia de la tía y estaba seguro que estaba ya enterado de las fotos con la rubia de sus deseos…

El rubio toco la puerta…-Voy…- grito Candy..

Albert perdón tendré que sacar un duplicado para que no tengas que tocar al fin de cuentas esta será tu casa también…

No te preocupes que mañana mandare a cambiar la puerta por una más bonita y sobre todo más segura, ya que con una patada esta quedaría hecha astillas….

La rubia rio por el comentario…-ahora resulta que también eres karateca…fua!

No Candy es solo que considero que debemos estar más seguros por cualquier cosa…pero en fin yo venía a platicar contigo, a que sentarnos, sobre las fotos que publicaron en el periódico…

Qué pena que piensen que soy tu amor secreto, me siento tan avergonzada en verdad no me imagino que pase ahora que la tía abuela se entere…-contesto ella.

De eso no te preocupes solo quiero saber qué piensas acerca de que creen que somos pareja…-el la miraba fijamente.

Pues la verdad nos vemos bien…pero no creo ser la mujer indicada para ti, aun dejando de fuera el hecho de que fuiste mi padre adoptivo, creo que no cumpliría con los requisitos para ser una mujer a tu altura…

Albert noto en los ojos verdes una tristeza que en el fondo lo alegro por que eso le daba muchas esperanzas de que el camino no sería después de todo tan largo y tal vez en verdad lograría amar a Candy…

Eres la mujer perfecta Candy eres lo que necesito de una dama, inteligente, con carácter, decidida, amorosa, compasiva, te encanta la naturaleza…así como yo esperas el bienestar de los tuyos…no me interesa de donde provienes…

Pero Albert que dices…-a Candy parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón por la emoción que tenía…-en verdad que pasa me pones muy nerviosa…

Mira te propongo un trato…que tal si aceptamos con nuestros familiares el hecho de que somos novios…-Candy casi se cae de la impresión-…y con el paso del tiempo vemos cómo funcionan las cosas así creo que ambos nos haremos compañía y a final de cuentas tal vez solo tal vez surja algo más…

Candy se sonrojo tan intensamente que Albert sintió una alegría inmensa sin duda lo que le dijo a John tal vez se haría realidad y Candy seria SU MUJER…

Albert la verdad no creo que sea lo correcto por que podremos herir a más personas…-Albert sintió hervir su sangre solo de pensar que ella estuviera enamorada de otro hombre-…

Es que acaso tienes novio Candy es eso…-contesto exasperado.

No… es eso solo que imagínate la tía abuela no lo aceptara, los Leegan, no quiero ser nuevamente punto de burla de ellos, porque no creo poder contenerme ahora soy otra persona…-contesto con preocupación sincera.

Sabes una cosa Candy por mí no te contengas si algo te dicen tu contéstales…pero…una sola cosa más Candy tendremos que fingir eso incluye besos, abrazos, presentaciones en fiestas, reuniones, comidas…-la rubia lo miraba como si estuviera loco…

Sé que es demasiado rápido apenas la semana pasada nos reencontramos… pero en verdad te necesito…

Candy estaba sorprendida por que en un momento le pide que sean novios para guardar apariencias, porque le pide eso a ella, cual es el motivo para que Albert le pida ese tipo de ayuda…

Por qué haces esto Albert tenemos casi 3 años sin vernos y ahora después de una semana me pides que finjamos ser novios no comprendo nada….

Sabes Candy te seré franco y directo tal vez te sorprenda demasiado pero es mejor así…-ella lo miro con atención.

La tía abuela al ver que Archie se compromete el próximo fin de semana, me ha indicado que como cabeza de familia debería de ser el ejemplo y ser el primero en casarme porque estoy pasándome de la edad ideal para casarme…-ella se removió inquieta…

Pero antes de que esa cabecita haga cualquier conclusión déjame decirte que en verdad estos últimos 2 años han sido terribles, tal vez ni te enteraste de que aparecía en todas las notas sociales, porque mi tía me quería relacionar con todas las mujeres casaderas…y yo solo fingía pero ahora que nos volvemos a reencontrar la verdad…

Me has dejado sorprendido, eres bella, refinada, sin duda tus progenitores eran de clase…-Candy estaba ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello…-y la verdad es que despiertas en mi deseos que nadie más había despertado, pero no quiero que pienses en nada malo…solo que la tía abuela ya está en la mansión y ahorita está hablando con George me imagino que preguntando sobre la espectacular mujer de la foto, pero no quiero llegar sin una respuesta….

…..silencio….

Albert yo quiero decirte…-estaba demasiado nerviosa…-que te comprendo pero me da miedo salir herida…

Candy no creo que ninguno salga herido…yo quiero…-estaba demasiado nervioso si William Andrew nervioso…-intentar una relación formal contigo, tu sientes alguna atracción hacia mí como yo por ti…

Candy hizo una breve remembranza de su vida la cual había sido siempre tan metódica, dirigida por otras personas y a final de cuentas ella termino sola en Chicago y eso la hizo fuerte, el amor por Terry había quedado en el olvido y sería demasiado tonta para no aceptar la propuesta por Albert…así también le devolvería un poco de la ayuda que el a manos llenas le entrego…pero sobre todo la oportunidad de llegar a amar a ese hombre…

Sabes Albert creo que si quiero ayudarte…y la verdad es que no puedo negar que ahora que no nos une ningún lazo familiar, puedo confesarte que eres muy apuesto y me pones demasiado nerviosa…

Albert se quedó sorprendido por esa respuesta…lo único que logro hilar es que ella aceptaba ser su novia no sabía por cuanto tiempo pero lo que si deseaba en verdad era hacerla feliz…

Entonces Candice White acepta ser la novia de este su humilde admirador…- dijo Albert inclinándose-…solo escucho si…lo que sucedió después no se lo esperaba…

Si Albert si quiero ser tu novia, Candy lo abrazo y quedaron tan cerca sus bocas; que Albert no lo pensé dos veces y rozo sus labios con la que alguna vez considero su pequeña, ahora sería su preciosa…

Se dieron un beso tierno…lento… Albert al compás de Candy sin prisa en verdad demostrando que hacía mucha falta ese beso…después fue necesario explorar esa deliciosa boca y el beso fue aumentando de tono pidió permiso de ingresar y ella gustosa acepto, por lo que sus lenguas se reconocieron en ese instante…Albert la sujetaba del cuello y su mano envolvió su diminuta cintura…por dios pensaba Albert amo a esta mujer…y Candy no pensaba más que en estar al lado de Albert y llego el momento en que tuvieron que separar sus bocas para tomar aire, pero el rubio no la soltó…

Candy creo que con ese beso sellamos nuestro trato preciosa…-pero él no se esperó a que contestara y nuevamente se fundió en el más apasionado beso que hubiera recibido…Albert tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo para no hacerla su mujer en ese momento…

Lo siento Candy pero creo que a solo unos minutos de ser mi novia eres mi perdición, y debo dejarte para ir a la mansión con la tía abuela…en verdad si nos damos la oportunidad de estar juntos y conocernos serás mi perdición…mujer…le dio un ligero beso en los labios y partió dejando a una Candy conmocionada por todo lo acontecido…

Por dios Albert…que es esto que siento por ti…se tuvo que sentar para lograr asimilar esos deliciosos besos y esa última frase serás mi perdición…mujer…si ella sería la mujer de Albert…

Ahora no dudaba en llevar a cabo este trato de conocerse y darse una oportunidad para enamorarse nuevamente y nada más que del hombre que consideraba desde siempre un hombre perfecto…su hombre.

Albert salió comprendiendo porque a lo largo de esos casi tres años se sentía tan vacío sin duda alguna por su distanciamiento con Candy; estuvo al pendiente de el pero no tuvo ningún acercamiento porque considero que en verdad su familia le había hecho mucho daño.

Aunque sabía por George que Candy lentamente iba haciéndose una hermosa mujer, motivo por el cual se sentía nervioso de que su pequeña saliera lastimada, pero nunca se imaginó que el único que podría salir lastimado era el, ya que ese amor que se dijo era soledad, en el momento de reencontrarse con ella lo que creía no existía sin duda le dio un golpe….estaba enamorado…aunque lo negara.

Al llegar a la mansión, ya era demasiado tarde por lo que no llego a cenar, se fue directo a su despacho para comprender en que momento envolvió a Candy en este asunto…pero sobre todo ahora si tenía que ver las consecuencias de su relación y como lo tomaría la familia principalmente la tía abuela…

Buenas noches William puedo pasar…-dijo la refinada mujer.

Adelante Tía…como esta… porque no me aviso que vendría hubiera estado presente hoy para recibirla…

No te preocupes George me comento que últimamente haz estado un poco ocupado con el cierre de un negocio importante…-Albert sin duda sabía cuál era ese negocio tan importante…Candy…-

No se preocupe tía todo ha salido como yo esperaba, pero cuénteme que ha pasado…-insistió en ello.

Pues he venido a checar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta para la fiesta de compromiso de Archie, pero lejos de ver esta publicación en la sección de sociales me encuentro con que tu aparecías en ella, quiero saber quién es la dama con la que apareces y si en verdad mantienes una relación con ella, es muy importante que la conozca ya que eres la cabeza de la familia Andrew y la persona que sea tu pareja debe de ser digna para un Andrew… (ojo con esa típica cara de lagartija estirada)…-el rubio de levanto ante la mirada atenta de su tía.

Dígame una cosa tía que le parece ella…-Albert estaba de espaldas viendo por la ventana…-

Déjame decirte que me parece una Señorita fina con buen gusto y es evidente que es hermosa…

A mí también me parece que es hermosa tía, aparte es una mujer única…pues la verdad Tía es que ella recién me ha aceptado como su novio…

William creo que debes presentármela para conocer de qué familia proviene y ver si es indicada para ti…

Es demasiado rápido tía ella recién acepto ser mi novia, quiero ir despacio, no quisiera que con todos estos protocolos se espantara y me quedara soltero…-contesto el alegre.

Creo que haz tardado demasiado en encontrar una mujer adecuada, es por eso que te negabas a intentar algo con la Señorita Wilson, ella era perfecta para ti proviene de una excelente familia y sin duda tendrían hijos hermosos…

Tía no creo poder casarme con una mujer a la cual no siento nada de interés…-por no decir atracción química básica…- en todo caso dame tiempo para prepararla y cuando sea el momento con todo el gusto del mundo te la presentare…

Entonces espero que sea en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie…-contesto ella.

Pero Tía eso es este fin de semana es demasiado pronto…-y lo era.

No lo creo William es el tiempo suficiente para saber si en verdad ella quiere una relación formal y te sugiero que invites a su familia, porque quiero conocer todo acerca de ella…

…-creo que esto será muy complicado en cuanto se entere de quien es tía, pensó el rubio…-solo una cosa Tía, es la mujer por la que yo siento mucho interés y sin duda no quiero saber si está en desacuerdo con mi relación soy un hombre cabal y me considero inteligente para escoger a la mujer que esté acorde a mi altura…

William pero que estás diciendo yo puedo dar mi opinión y si ella no es digna…no esperes que te de mi consentimiento...-dijo la mujer soberbia ante la risa del rubio.

Tía soy un hombre y así como he manejado los negocios puedo manejar mi vida personal sin tanto problema, mi único problema es que mi Tía acepte mi relación, por lo que no creo que hubiere ningún problema con ello cierto…-Albert levanto la mirada y vio directamente a los ojos a la tía, con esto demostraba que la decisión estaba tomada y nadie lo haría desistir…

Pues solo espero que hubieres realizado una buena elección, además recién se están conociendo aun no es nada formal…

Solo quiero dejarle en claro Tía que tengo mucho interés en ella por lo que en cuanto me acepte…formalizare y tal vez me case después que Archie…-la mujer se sintió escandalizada.

Pero William esto es demasiado rápido…-dijo con altivez.

No tía el tiempo que tengo con ella me he dado cuenta que es la ideal…

La Tía abuela se despidió de Albert y se retiró a su habitación pero no se quedó dormida sino todo lo contrario se sentó a ver nuevamente el periódico y sus nervios no la dejaron tranquila ya que esa cara tan fina le parecía muy conocida, en todo caso trataría de averiguar cualquier indicio de quien sería ella para no errar y la tomaran desprevenida…

Es esos tres años que Candy se alejó de la Familia Andrew, dio un cambio inesperado ya que dejo atrás esas coletas que le daban un aire infantil, sus facciones se afinaron, las pecas que tenían casi desaparecieron, estilizo su figura, por lo que estaba muy distinta sus rizos ya no eran rebeldes eran sedosos bucles que le llegaban más abajo de media espalda y todo lo aprendido en el Real Colegio San Pablo dio frutos.

Además ella se inscribió a varios cursos entre ellos para ser una dama refinada, así como costura y repostería, ya que en el hospital que trabajaba había gente de clase social alta, por lo que ella decidió prepare para poder atender a esas personas ya que sabía podría ser beneficioso para su carrera…definitivamente no era la misma Candy ahora sabía que para lograr algo tenía que prepararse y defenderse de todos…

Al día siguiente todos siguieron con sus actividades normales, la Tía Elroy salió temprano, por lo que Albert conociéndola sabía que no se quedaría de manos cruzadas para investigar quien sería la novia de él, por lo que dio indicaciones a George para que la siguieran y si acudía al periódico antes de cualquier cosa no obtuviera la información para ubicar a Candice…cosa que paso.

La Tía Elroy se dirigió al periódico amenazo al director general y el solamente le indico que las fotos así como toda la información la había comprado el Sr. William Andrew, por lo que la Tía se quedó sin habla…en verdad su sobrino era listo y la conocía demasiado bien.

Al terminar el turno Candy se dirigió a Dirección para solicitar sus vacaciones solicitando 2 semanas, ya que el director sabía que era una excelente enfermera le autorizo los días puesto que había notado un increíble cambio en su actitud, porque desde que la conoció observo que en esa hermosa joven sus ojos mostraban una inmensa soledad.

Candy iba caminando cuando se topó de frente con Albert que al momento de verse ambos sonrieron gustosos y Albert no tardo en aproximarse para besar a su hermosa novia, cosa que tomo desprevenida a Candy ya que no se esperaba esa muestra de cariño en la calle…

El beso fue muy tierno…-hola Candy como estas creo que apenas llegue para que nos fuéramos a casa…

A casa claro no recordaba que el utilizaría el departamento…- oh! Albert pero no lo recordaba, lo bueno que anoche limpie la habitación.

Vamos preciosa subamos al coche lo deje estacionado a la vuelta…- ambos partieron muy contentos a su casa…

Esa tarde antes de ver a la rubia William recibió la visita de la tía abuela por lo que no se sorprendió al verla…

_**Inicio flash back**_

Buenas tardes William vengo a despedirme de ti hoy partiré para Lakewood, no hace falta recordarte que deberás asistir y espero lleves a tu novia, para conocerla, así mismo recordarte que estarán presentes las más prestigiosas familias y la prensa nacional, por lo que será un evento de altura y eso espero de tu novia que este a la altura de las circunstancias…

Está bien tía ahí estaremos pero prométame algo…

Para que quieras que te prometa algo…-la tía estaba muy nerviosa…-

Solo promételo…-dijo firme que hasta le dio temor a la mujer.

Está bien pero que quieres que prometa…-contesto resignada.

Que a mi novia no la juzgaras y no le harás su estadía en Lakewood pesada…

Pero para que quieres que te prometa algo así William, quien es ella para que quieras que sea tan amable…

Tía prométalo…-dijo fuerte el rubio.

Está bien te prometo portarme bien con tu novia.

Gracias, Tía no esperaba más de usted, no es necesario que le recuerde que preparen una habitación para ella que será mi invitada…-confirmo el rubio.

Si ya lo había contemplado, cuantas habitaciones más preparo para su familia…

Solamente una tía, su familia está por confirmar.

Está bien pero me imagino que requerirá una para su dama de compañía…-insistió la mujer.

No se preocupe tía solo una…-contesto el rubio con poca paciencia.

mmm.. William espero no me decepciones…

No tía no la decepcionare…-contesto el seguro de lo que haría.

_**Fin flash back**_

Al llegar al apartamento…-Candy ya instalaron la nueva puerta, optamos por quitar mejor el cancel que lucía un poco destartalado, esta es tu llave…-le dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba un juego de llaves.

Vaya en verdad que si me sorprendes es una puerta muy linda…-era una puerta de nogal estilo clásica y debido a que el espacio era reducido la entrada la hicieron un poco más amplia, tenía un hermoso marco y de abría la puerta en dos pares por lo que la entrada del condominio en verdad lucia renovado…-

Pero no solo eso cambio también arreglaron la fachada…-dijo Candy sonriente.

Así es preciosa siempre quise que se viera más sobrio, por lo que se resanaron algunas partes y mañana quedara listo con una nueva pintura, también el balcón si lo miras lo arreglaron y le hicieron una hermosa vista…

Albert por qué haces todo esto…-dijo ella con emoción, mirándolo a los ojos.

Porque quiero que mi nueva casa este a la altura de mi novia…-contesto el seguro.

Candy solo se sonrojo…al subir al apartamento ella si se sorprendió mas, pues la puerta que tenía no estaba sino una hermosa puerta de nogal a un más elegante que la de la entrada, con tres chapas y la fachada estaba pintada de otro color…

Candy como ves también cambiaron la puerta de nuestro departamento, te gusta…

En verdad quedo de maravilla y también pintaron la fachada, dime que no remodelaste todo el departamento por dentro…- contesto ella con entusiasmo.

No preciosa por dentro está bien justo como debe de estar, este es tu juego de llaves yo tengo el mío…

Bueno en verdad hoy me quede sorprendida, pero en fin, que tal si nos preparamos algo para cenar...

Albert puso manos a la obra y preparo una pasta en lo que Candy se daba una ducha…al quedar preparada el continuo con un baño…

Candy puso la mesa y cuando Albert regreso ya más cómodo optaron por servirse la cena, debido a que era pasta no podría faltar el vino tinto, por lo que acorde a la circunstancia eso paso…

Que tal estuvo tu día precioso…

Pues un poco pesado pero dentro de lo que cabe muy bien, hoy dieron de alta a un paciente que cuando ingreso nadie quería atenderlo.

Por qué…?.- pregunto el contrariado.

Es de una familia muy acaudalada por lo que era demasiado pedante pero cuando decidieron que lo atendería yo, poco a poco me esforcé por ganármelo y creo que lo logre, mira esta peineta me la obsequio por hacerle según él su estancia agradable…-sacando un estuche con una peineta de plata muy linda-…

No me parece que a mi preciosa novia le regalen cosas sus pacientes…-dijo Albert con un tono muy serio.

Ohhh! Albert por dios esto no quiere decir nada aparte mi paciente tiene 70 añitos…no me quieras decir que estas celoso…-el rubio seguía muy serio por lo que ella solo bajo la mirada-

pues aunque no lo creas si estoy celoso…-contesto sin pena.

Candy tuvo que tomar un trago de su copa por que se le seco la garganta…

Pero no te preocupes creo que después de todo eres la más linda de las enfermeras y si yo fuera tu paciente también te regalaría algo…

Albert que cosas dices…-siguieron con la cena, pero el vino no ceso de servirse. Recogieron la mesa y optaron por seguir su charla en la sala…

Y que me cuentas tu Albert…-la rubia bebió un trago de su copa.

Ya sabes conmigo son muchas cosas pero todo salió bien, solo hay un problema con un contrato que no quieren renovar, por lo que esta empresa está deteniendo la producción y pues afecta a la personas que laboran con ellos…. si en este mes no cierran la negociación pues irán a la quiebra…

Y en verdad me parece que no es la mejor opción pero como es una empresa que se sujeta a cinco accionistas están 2 a favor y 3 en contra… espero que se solucione pronto, para que la gente no pierda su trabajo y nosotros la utilidad de la empresa…

Cuanto lo lamento…pero pensemos positivos para que todo se solucione…-Candy se sentó al lado del rubio pasando su brazo por su espalda tratando de confortarlo.

Preciosa en verdad creo que enamorarse de ti no será nada difícil, la abrazo y unió sus labios a los de Candy en un tierno beso pero no solo eso paso sino que la atrajo sentándola en sus piernas, la rubia no opuso resistencia, ambos estaban entregados en verdad a ese beso, el poco a poco se sentía deseoso de hacer suya a Candy ella no oponía resistencia…sus manos cobraron vida.

La rubia tocaba el rostro varonil de Albert y el la aferraba de la cintura, pero el aire empezó a faltarles, por lo que tuvieron que separarse…

Ambos estaban sonrojados…-preciosa en verdad es difícil dejar de besarte…-decía Albert mientras aspiraba el olor a rosas del cuello de Candy…-

Por dios en verdad me haces sentir tan rara…como si fuera muy especial…-respondió ella.

Pero eso eres para mí la mujer más especial…

Nunca me imaginé que tu Albert mi entrañable amigo seria mi novio…-contesto ella.

Por lo que Albert solo la volvió a besar y demostrarle que a él lo que le importaba era ser su novio y después su amigo, el beso que empezó lento se convirtió en uno tan apasionado que Candy termino arriba del Albert, quien no dejaba de sobarle la espalda, pero llego el momento que no se resistió y subió su mano por su pierna derecha por lo que la rubia al sentir esa intima caricia se limitó a lanzar un pequeño quejido el cual desato la pasión de Albert quien sin detenerse empezó por desabotonarle el sencillo vestido que Candy llevaba, ella no se quedó inmóvil le acaricio su cuello bajo sus manos deslizándolas por sus fuertes pectorales.

Sin duda el fuego incendio la razón…


	5. POR QUE TENIAS QUE SER TU

**CAPITULO 5**

**POR QUE TENIAS QUE SER TÚ**

Desato la pasión de Albert quien sin detenerse empezó por desabotonarle el sencillo vestido que Candy llevaba, ella no se quedó inmóvil le acaricio su cuello bajo sus manos deslizándolas por sus fuertes pectorales. Sin duda el fuego incendio la razón…

Pero en un movimiento de la pierna de Candy sintió una protuberancia fuerte debajo de ella y esto la asusto un poco por lo que apenada dejo de besar a Albert quien solo se limitó a soltarla por lo que Candy se sintió muy acalorada y se dirigió a abrir la ventana que daba al balcón.

Albert se sentó y trato de calmarse, se sintió avergonzado por que el al ser mayor debería de protegerla.

La rubia mirando a la ventana le dijo…-en verdad Albert me haces sentir como la mujer que soy, siéndote sincera jamás pensé que a mi puerta llegara un hombre como tú a proponerme un trato que incluía besos y caricias que me harían despertar de mi letargo…pero no solo eso sino que ese trato no lo es en sí porque más bien me dio a un novio y la esperanza de tal vez encontrar el amor…lo cual me llena de alegría por qué lejos de quedarme en mi soledad se abre un mundo lleno de esperanza y de en verdad mantener un noviazgo…estoy feliz…

Albert quien estaba un poco más calmado y sorprendido por la declaración se acercó a ella y la abrazo…

Sabes Candy aunque sé que todo esto ha sido demasiado rápido en verdad quiero proponerte otra cosa…quiero que el trato de ser novios termine…-Candy se sintió triste por lo que quiso darse la vuelta para ver a Albert pero él se lo impidió estrechándola más fuerte contra su pecho…

Lo que quiero es que en verdad seas mi novia, quiero formalizar mi relación contigo y que en este proceso que espero sea corto, en verdad a nuestra vida llegue el amor…que dices preciosa…-completo el.

Candy sentía que su corazón saldría desbocado cual potro salvaje, se sentía tan feliz y a la vez temerosa de salir lastimada porque sabía que ser la novia de Albert incluía a personas que le hicieron mucho daño durante su niñez y adolescencia, pero también siempre viviría con miedo a ellos…cuando ni siquiera alguna vez la consideraron…

Albert creo que en verdad estoy sorprendida, por lo que me estás diciendo pero no lo dudare más, creo que estos días he iniciado por sentir algo demasiado especial, pero no como un amigo si no como mi novio…- Por lo que Albert le dio un beso en el cuello lo cual provoco que se le erizara la piel…

Albert la soltó y tomo las copas…-brindemos por nuestro noviazgo…toma Candy…- la rubia tomo la copa y sonrió.

Porque el amor llegue a nuestras vidas y nos haga muy dichosos salud…no se hizo esperar el ruido al chocar las copas…

Ambos estaban felices, pero optaron por despedirse con un ligero beso en los labios e irse a dormir, ya que al siguiente día partirían por la tarde a Lakewood, solo que Candy optaría por quedarse esa misma tarde con Annie para ayudarla al siguiente día en su arreglo y así dar una sorpresa el mismo día de quien era la novia de Albert…

El día siguiente Candy despertó de excelente humor por lo que no se percató de que un delicioso olor a café reinaba en el apartamento se dirigió al baño a asearse y salió renovada por lo que se dio cuenta de que la mesa estaba servida con todo un manjar huevos con beicon, tostadas, jugo de naranja, café, pan dulce y un hermoso ramo de flores rojas con una nota: _Preciosa novia te dejo el desayuno listo espero que cuando esos hermosos ojos se abran no se preocupe por nada solo de prepararse para unas vacaciones inolvidables…tuyo Albert…_

Candy estaba maravillada sin duda esa era una elección espectacular, un novio guapo, detallista y sobre todo su mejor amigo…

Desayuno tranquila mientras ojeaba el periódico y los encabezados de sociales hablaban de la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, por lo que se puso de excelente humor…

A las 9 am llegaron varios paquetes de la tienda del modisto, lo cual dejo sorprendida a Candy, porque ella solo había escogido 1 vestido, no tantos, se quedó pasmada de ver tantos paquetes para ella al firmar de recibido se le entrego una nota: _Candice, espero no te disguste el hecho de que no pude resistirme en comprarte toda la línea de ropa, pero en verdad creo que lucirías más hermosa de lo que eres y quiero que lo tomes como un regalo de este novio enamorado…tuyo Albert…_

Candy casi se cae de espaldas…de este novio enamorado…pero Albert recién iniciamos nuestra relación y dice estar enamorado de mí, no me lo creo…-pensó ella.

Candy empezó a abrir los paquetes y se sorprendió de ver todos los vestidos con sus accesorios que a ella más le habían gustado, incluso ropa sencilla para un día caluroso, zapatillas a su medida y ropa interior ideal para cada conjunto, por lo que se sonrojo…imaginándose a Albert pidiendo lencería…pero recordó que caja conjunto se conformaba desde ropa interior hasta los accesorios para cabello, sin duda alguna este regalo tan maravilloso la haría sentirse una mujer más segura de sí misma, porque conocía bien que tenía un guardarropas limitado.

Ya había preparado todo para el viaje y decidió ir a comprar unos obsequios, por lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlos…

Una hermosa agenda y una cadenita con una imagen religiosa para la Srita. Pony y para la hermana Mary un Relicario y unos zapatos que recordó le hacían falta, para los pequeños llevaría dulces y algunos ingredientes para prepararles unos deliciosos postres…

Al llegar el mediodía Albert llego por su novia, a lo que no la encontró se preocupó, pero al poco rato Candy llego con los paquetes…

Hola Albert perdón me entretuve comprando unas cosas, pero ya estoy lista tengo todo preparado para el viaje.

Bueno entonces antes que nada dame un buen recibimiento…- por lo que Candy se sonrojo pero decidida dejo los paquetes y se dirigió a darle un casto beso a su novio junto con un abrazo que hizo que ambos tambalearan ya que tomo por sorpresa a Albert…

Jajajaja…vaya en verdad funciona esto de pedirte las cosas de buena manera. Sabes que estas preciosa…

Albert me siento tan dichosa de tenerte a mi lado, que en verdad espero no se aun sueño porque no quiero despertar…

No es un sueño...-se dieron un beso más corto, ya que sabían que no habría tiempo que perder…

Dime preciosa te gusto tu regalo…-pregunto entusiasmado.

Albert si fueran otras circunstancias me molestaría, pero creo que esto lo tenías ya planeado o me equivoco…

No te equivocas… simplemente te veías hermosa con los vestidos que me modelaste que no me resistí y pedí todo, quiero que seas la novia más hermosa y que te admiren, aun así para mi eres espectacular pero no está demás, dejar claro que al lado de un Andrew hay una Dama…-ella sonrió como antaño.

Y una dama divina como tu…pero bueno el chofer nos espera bajemos las cosas por que el tren sale a la 1:15, vamos…-y así partieron al tren, dejaron todo cerrado y partieron muy contentos...

Sin duda serian unas vacaciones formidables, la vida le llenaría de muchas sorpresas, pero sobre todo les daría lo que ellos buscaban…amor…

Llegaron ya muy tarde por lo que tuvieron que quedarse en casa de los Britter puesto que Lakewood quedaba un poco más lejos, pero fueron recibidos por Annie y su mama con una increíble amabilidad.

La Sra. Britter se deshacía en mostrar amabilidad con Albert, en el instante que volvió a ver a Candy se quedó sin palabras, ya que había un cambio increíble en ella y en verdad que parecía otra persona estaba decir de más que durante la cena se comportó con unos modales muy correctos y en verdad mostraba que se había convertido en una dama.

Decidieron irse a descansar…por lo que cuando la casa quedo en silencio, Albert busco a Candy…

Tocaron la puerta-…voy…-dijo ella.

Hola Albert que paso…

Solo vine a desearte buenas noches, preciosa…-dijo en tono bajo.

Sabes que es un poco peligroso que nos vean…-dijo ella preocupada.

No te preocupes me percaté de que todos estuvieran dormidos…-contesto él.

Pásate Albert…dime notaste el cambio con la Sra. Britter…

Claro que si preciosa pero es que en verdad haz dejado a todos deslumbrados…en verdad Candy no haz notado que pareces una dama de la alta sociedad…-ella sonrió por los halagos…-tienes un gran porte, además tienes excelente tema de conversación y sobre todo eres muy amable…

Haces que me sonroje, creo que después de todo lo aprendido en el colegio dio frutos…-ambos rieron por el comentario.

Es verdad, pero creo que hay algo más cierto…

Pues si así es tome varios cursos de clase y etiqueta, así como costura y repostería, incluso algo de idiomas…

En serio me sorprendes…

No te lo esperabas cierto?...-dijo ella sonriente.

No Candy eres un estuche de sorpresas pero sobre todo eres mi estuche de sorpresas…

Albert eres un adulador…pero tome los cursos por que los necesitaba y aparte el área medica en la que me colocaron, pues así lo requería, ya sabes con toda esa gente estirada, es muy común que requieran a alguien sofisticado, pero sobre todo pagan un poco más, por lo que no lo pensé dos veces ya que el apartamento no se paga solo…-completo la rubia.

En verdad eres mi estuche de sorpresas, es mejor que me retire no vaya ser que alguien me vea, pero mañana desayunare contigo y tendré que partir a Lakewood, para checar como va todo, mañana pasaremos por ustedes y ahí mismo anunciare nuestra relación…

Descansa preciosa…-se dieron un beso tierno que poco a poco exigía mas, por lo que Albert con un poco más de cordura de separo de ella, pero hizo algo que sorprendió a Candy…

Vamos Candy a dormir mañana será un día muy pesado…-por lo que la tomo en brazos y la acostó en la cama la envolvió entre las sabanas y se inclinó para darle un delicioso beso.

Candy lo jalo de la bata y cayó encima de ella en un segundo el fuego de ambos podría incendiar la casa de los Britter…

Entre jadeos…-Candy precioso déjame ir si no creo que no poder contenerme y te hare mi mujer…

Ohhh! Albert esto es tan exquisito, pero no es correcto…-Se separaron-…

Sabes tal vez cuando estés preparada y nos amemos si será lo correcto…

Pero Albert no es así solo cuando se casan es correcto a los ojos de dios…

Yo creo que dios quiere que nos amemos y no hagamos daño a nuestro prójimo…por lo que te confieso que te deseo tanto y sé que me estoy enamorándome perdidamente de ti Candice…te quiero….

Nuevamente se dieron un casto beso pero Albert sabía que era un poco tarde y lo mejor era partir a su habitación asignada por lo que se levantó y partió a la puerta…pero antes de salir Candy le dijo…-yo también te deseo Albert…te quiero…

…silencio…yo también Candy…..descansa…..mi amor…

Ambos soñaron con el día que pudieran decir Te amo y sabrían que a partir de ahí no habría motivo que los separa.

Al día siguiente se desarrolló un desayuno muy ameno, ya que la casa de los Britter estaba con demasiado movimiento, por lo que los rubios se quedaron solos antes de que Albert Partiera

Lo que paso fue que Albert con un beso logro que Candy quisiera no dejarlo ir de su lado y desear en ese momento regresar a apartamento para demostrarle que su corazón sin duda le pertenecía…

Pero no podía ser así…no era posible que a solo más de 1 semana ella estuviera enamorada hasta el tuétano de él y viceversa, por lo que opto por esperar a que las cosas sucedieran…

Albert partió y ella se puso a tratar de calmar a Annie, no quería ni imaginar el día de su boda, sin duda sería un caos, por lo que ya más tranquila se pusieron a arreglarse la peinaron con un medio recogido, le hicieron unos lindos bucles, a pesar de lo lacia que era, le colocaron un lindo prendedor de oro blanco con brillantes su vestido era morado en línea semicircular por lo que se le veía vaporosa, así mismo llevo guantes largos del mismo color, una chalina transparente, se colocó unos pendientes de brillantes largos y una cadena con un corazón con un hermoso diamante, simplemente no escatimaron en gastos para ella, ya que Archie era ya el único hijo de los Crowers…-desde la muerte de Stear…-poseía una fortuna acaudalada, por lo que obsequiado para ese día especial la ropa a su novia con el cual estaba seguro que se vería hermosa, sin duda seria la reina de la fiesta…

Candy estaba contenta pues sabía que sería una noche espectacular, por lo que se fue arreglar, después de salir de bañarse se estaba secando con afán el cabello, cuando llamaron a la puerta, entrando dos de las mucamas con un espectacular arreglo floral y una caja pequeña, Candy ya sabía de antemano de quien se trataba pero no se imaginaba que era, se retiraron y vi una nota: _Preciosa creo que fue mala idea venirme sin ti pero solo esperare hasta la noche para que nuevamente estemos juntos, ponte tu regalo y muéstrame que deseas ser mía…tuyo Albert._

Candy saltaba de la emoción, pero faltaba otra cajita, que al momento de abrirla se quedó boquiabierta era una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes blancos, con un juego de aretes y pulsera, espectacular, Candy no podía creerlo, se sentía maravillada con la bisutería fina que venía con el vestido pero esto fue demasiado…

El tiempo corría y ella debería de estar lista, nuevamente tocaron a su puerta y se llevó otra sorpresa ya que era Doroty…

Srita Candice, que cambiada esta…

Vamos Doroty dame un abrazo…-ambas se estrecharon con cariño…-pero que haces aquí…

Pues mi jefe el Sr. Andrew me mando para que la ayudara a arreglarse ya que se imaginó las anfitrionas tendrían a todos ocupados y preocupado porque quiere que luzca espectacular me envió así mismo seré su dama de compañía en tu estadía.

Pero que cosas en todo esta Albert…-al recordarlo sonrió.

Bueno Srita. Candice empecemos…

Vamos Doroty dime Candy…-dijo ella con molestia.

Bueno solo cuando estemos solas…-y así empezó a arreglarla y la verdad es que no hubo que hacer tanto, le recogió el cabello de lado, haciendo un poco más los bucles y de adorno le coloco cierta peineta de plata que puso celoso a su Albert ya iba acorde con su vestimenta, así mismo le ahumó los ojos resaltando el verde esmeralda, le coloco y poco de rubor, rímel que enmarco su mirada, y se colocó un lápiz labial rojo…

Candy no pudo mirarse ya que Doroty le dijo que no estaría completa sin su vestido, el cual quedo tan bien a su figura que parecía una diosa griega y por ultimo su gargantilla, aretes, después de los guantes la pulsera y su estola.

Al verse al espejo no pudo creerlo, era una mujer diferente renovada no más la niña ingenua, ahora era novia de Albert y justo estaba como el la quería hecha un monumento de mujer, se siento orgullosa de ser quien era…Candice White…

Doroty acomodo el equipaje con el que se quedó esa noche, ya que Albert se llevó por la mañana todo el restante, por que a final de cuentas era su invitada…llegaron los elegantes rolls roys y en el primero partió Annie junto a sus padres casi una hora antes ya que era ella la festejada, por lo que ya no pudo ver a Candy.

A lo que a las 8 llego Albert por su novia…y cual príncipe vistiendo un impecable Frack negro con el cabello peinado para atrás, se había recortado más el cabello, por lo que entro a la mansión y mando a llamar a Candy en lo que Doroty acomodaba el equipaje en el carro.

Al bajar Candy por las escaleras quedo perdidamente enamorado sin duda alguna el amor en el hizo mella, pero no solo deseo carnal, si no que el vio crecer a esa niña y ahora era toda una mujer…claro estaba su mujer…aunque la palabra sonara fuerte la consideraba así, unica.

Sin duda William Albert Andrew estaba perdidamente enamorado…de Candice White…..

Pero en verdad me dejas sin habla Candy eres una reina…mi reina…-beso caballerosamente su mano-…

Tu estas tan apuesto te recortaste el cabello, me encanta…-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Creo que mi tía quedara sorprendida por tu esplendorosa belleza…sabes una cosa preciosa, creo que llegar a amarte no será tan difícil…-dicho esto le dio un beso…a lo que Candy gustosa correspondió…pero recordó que aún estaban en casa de los Britter por lo que se separó del rubio.

Vamos Albert nos pueden ver…-respondió ella aturdida por las emociones que sentía.

No me importa hoy todo mundo se dará cuenta de que eres mi novia y pronto mi prometida…-confirmo él.

Esta última palabra emociono a Candy de sobremanera, por lo que se sonrojo…- en verdad Albert piensas en mi para comprometernos.

Pero no pienso solo en eso preciosa, si no en casarnos, no está mal…

Sé que es muy pronto pero en verdad te quiero Albert en verdad seré buena para ti…-contesto la rubia.

Si eres lo mejor que me hubiera pasado y creo que el distanciarnos acomodo más las cosas y espero que todo esté mejor cada día…-dijo el mientras la abrazaba…dios sentía que flotaba…temblaba con su sola presencia.

Candy limpio los labios de Albert ya que el rojo se había marcado en su boca, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el…

Ambos subieron al coche y partieron, Doroty iba con George en otro auto con el equipaje de ese día…

Al llegar el salón estaba repleto de las mejores familias de Norteamérica, incluso el gobernador había asistido, por lo que la Tía Elroy estaba más que maravillada y los Britter no cabían de felicidad, puesto que su hija tenía un excelente partido con Archivald Crower Andrew, sería una nota social trascendente, así mismo esperaban con ansias la boda…

Al arribar Albert quien por llegar tarde le informo George que debía de hacer la petición de mano inmediatamente, por lo que entraron por la puerta trasera para no entretener más el acto.

En la escalera principal de la casa estaban Annie junto a sus padres, Archie, sus padres y la Tía Elroy, en cuanto llego Albert, tomo una copa y la tintineo con un cubierto…

Su atención por favor, antes que nada quiero agradecer el honor de su visita a este evento tan especial para la familia Crowell Andrew, por lo que se me da el grande honor de solicitar la mano en matrimonio de la Señorita Annie Britter para mi querido Sobrino Archie Crowell Andrew, quien se compromete a Amar a esta bella dama para siempre…salud…iniciemos con esta celebración por el futuro matrimonio Crowell Britter…

Archie entrego el anillo de compromiso a Annie y esta no soporto tanta felicidad, por lo que derramo algunas lágrimas, sus padres estaban muy contentos, por sellar esta unión…y aunque no iniciaron una relación de amor, con el tiempo se fue consolidando poco a poco…

Albert bajo las escaleras buscando a su amada, Candy estaba pegada a la pared acompañada por George quien obviamente no pasó desapercibida y algunos caballeros estaban deslumbrados por su belleza, por lo que quisieron presentarse, pero antes de llegar con ella unos brazos cálidos tomaron su cintura…

Hola preciosa por lo que veo ya empezaste a llamar la atención, gracias George por cuidármela…

Con permiso William, miss Candy…-sin más se retiró.

Bueno antes que nada quiero que pasemos para saludar a los invitados, que te parece, aunque creo que la Tía ya se dio cuenta de que aquí estamos, pues vamos Candy…

Buenas noches, que tal William como estas, es un gusto saludarte, mire Mrs. Pitterson, le presento a mi novia Candice White.

Ohhhh! Pero que preciosa mujer, mucho gusto a sus pies mi ladie…-besándole el dorso de la mano…

El placer es mío…-contesto ella.

Bueno pues que guardadito te lo tenías, pero bueno miss Candice ella es mi esposa Elena y mis dos hijos Robert y George.

Mucho gusto…-los hijos quedaron prendados de la belleza de Candice y su nobleza.

Pues con su permiso Mrs. Pitterson, pero vamos a saludar a todos los invitados, se quedan en su casa…

Y así siguieron saludando a todos los invitados, los cuales llenaban de elogios a William por la hermosa novia que según guardaba con mucho recelo.

Pero hacía falta una persona muy especial a quien saludar…la Tía Abuela Elroy…

Tía, buenas noches, Gobernador que tal está usted…

Pero William que bueno es verte…-Obviamente Archi, Annie sus papas, incluso Ellen Rackflied una pretendiente de William se encontraban ahí, también Sara y El Sr. Leegan-…

Sabes muchacho he escuchado que tienes una novia muy distinguida…-elogio que no pasó desapercibido por Ellen.

Así es ella simplemente es la mejor…- les presento a mi novia Candice White…un silencio se hizo en la sala en donde estaban reunidos, tanto los Britters como los Corwell estaban sorprendidos pero no lo tomaron mal, en el caso de Sara Leegan y La tía Abuela casi se desmayan de la impresión, porque no reconocieron a Candice, a quien aún recordaban con coletas y vestidos muy sencillitos…

Hola que tal es un gusto Gobernador…vaya, vaya en verdad se han quedado cortos en describir su belleza…-besando su mano…-es usted encantadora mire le presento a mi esposa Laila y mi hija Leslie…

Es un placer…-contesto Candy con diplomacia innata.

Candice te presento a la Srita Ellen Rackfliede una amiga de la familia…-

El saludo fue con suma cortesía pero Candy se sino con recelo de esta mujer…-es un gusto Candice, en verdad me toma por sorpresa creí que William no tendría una novia, pero creo que lo guardaba celosamente…-dijo esto con cierto reproche-…

Así es Ellen esta es mi preciada joya la cual no quiero compartir con nadie, pero siendo un evento familiar, quiero que ella participe en ello, para que se vaya familiarizando…-obviamente la mujer había sido puesta en su lugar, pero Albert sabia a la perfección que ella era un candidata para ser su esposa y la preferida de su tía, eso sí era bella pero nada comparada con su Candy..-

Jajaja…eso sí que es amor y del bueno.- dijo el gobernador.-

Y creo que ya conoces a los Señores Leegan…

Que tal como haz estado Candy, pero en verdad estas muy cambiada.- dijo el Sr. Leegan.- Sara no te parece que Candy está muy cambiada…

Así es, pero sigue siendo la misma mala persona de siempre y eso querido no cambia…-contesto con sorna la mujer…-

Ohhh! Pero si ya se conocen.-pregunto con cizaña Ellen.-

Claro ella trabajo para…-la mujer estaba por decir muchas mentiras.

Cállate Sara, no es momento para decir nada inapropiado.-dijo su esposo jalándola del brazo…eso podría costarle demasiado caro…

Todos se quedaron estáticos y Albert estaba en ese mismo instante por terminar cualquier relación con los Leegan, ya que Sara no cambiada, se vanagloriaba por sus hijos, cuando ambos tenían una pésima reputación en su círculo social…

En verdad es una sorpresa William, de que sea ahora Candice tu novia, pero el tiempo lo dirá.-lo cual no pasó desapercibido para nadie, ya que para los que conocía a la tía abuela sabían que Candy nunca fue aceptada por ella y esto no sería pasado en alto.-

Así es tía el tiempo dirá y espero sea para que Candice acepte ser próximamente mi esposa…

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso Candy quien estaba muy nerviosa, recordó que estaba al lado de Albert y el la protegería por lo que se armó de valor y saludos a todos con alegría y tranquila, sin tomarse a personal los comentarios mal intencionados de aquellas personas que la repudiaron en su niñez…

Candy esta si fue una grata sorpresa ahora ya comprendo por qué tanta felicidad.-menciono Archie.-

Así es Candy enhorabuena.-comento Annie con cierta envidia, ya que si Albert se casara con Candy, ella sería la Sra. Andrew, y por supuesto sus riquezas serían mayores, se sintió satisfecha de verla con su trabajo y pequeño apartamento, ahora ella sería el centro de atención, pero con esto sabía que se llevaría las notas sociales, siempre la opacaba sin querer…

Albert quien estaba al pendiente de cualquier mal comentario, para Candy noto la sorna del enhorabuena, sabía que Annie no era mala persona pero dado como sucedieron las cosas en la vida de ambas no entendía por qué era así, obviamente su crianza influyo para que fuera una damita de sociedad, pero ahora el defendería a Candy de todos…

Sra. Elroy, es un gusto que este bien.-con mucho respeto obviamente ya no siendo Andrew no tenía por qué llamarla tía abuela.-

Si igualmente, debo admitir que estas muy cambiada y no te reconocí, parece que el real colegio san pablo dio frutos…-contesto con altivez.

No es solo eso tía Candy se sigue preparando… pero bueno creo que deberíamos pasar al comedor, ya no tardan en servir la cena…

Y así transcurrió el evento, la prensa tomo fotos a los festejados, amigos de la pareja celebrada, pero no paso por alto la relación de Albert y Candy, por lo que les tomaron algunas fotos donde se les veía animados e incluso enamorados, sin duda se llevaron la nota de la noche…

Creo que todo salió de maravilla, pero es mejor que nos retiremos, Annie esperamos que mañana estés a medio día porque tenemos muchas cosas por hacer aun…

No te preocupes mama partiere en cuanto tome el desayuno, que descansen.-contesto la pelinegra.

Todos se despidieron, incluso los Leegan, se fueron agradecidos por la agradable noche.

Bueno ya tengo tu habitación prepara Ellen, si quieres te acompaño, permite checar si el equipaje ya fue acomodado, ahora vengo.-dijo el rubio, mientras interrumpía a las dos mujeres.

Tía solo quería checar si la habitación de Candy ya está lista…-interrumpió el rubio.

Así es William, Doroty la puede acompañar, pero ahora que bajes quiero conversar contigo.-

Está bien aquí espéreme tía y yo acompañare a Candy, no se preocupe es mi invitada especial…-confirmo él…

Bueno William todo estuvo muy agradable hoy, pero si hubo algunas sorpresas…-dijo la mujer tratando de sacar información.

Ellen espero tu estadía sea de tu agrado, pero cuantos días te quedaras…-ignorando su ultimo comentario-…

Pues la tía Eloy me ha invitado 1 mes… claro iremos a Chicago algunos días.-obviamente la tía tenía planeado hacerle la vida imposible pero él esperaba en menos de ese tiempo comprometerse con Candy, quería darle su protección.

Miro a la rubia sentada con cierto temor en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido, Albert la levanto y la abrazo, ante la mirada atónita de Ellen.- qué bueno que estés un mes aquí en américa, nosotros solo podremos pasar 2 semanas en Lakewood y después partiremos a Chicago, para seguir con nuestros trabajos…

Nuestros...?...-era mal visto que una mujer de sociedad trabajara.

Así es Candy es una reconocida enfermera… trabaja en el mejor hospital de Chicago, no es así preciosa…

Así es Albert, pedí mis vacaciones y por ser un evento familiar, pues no es posible faltar...-ambos con una sonrisa…-pero tenemos responsabilidades que atender.

Pero no es posible que trabajes, eso no está bien…-dijo absurda la mujer.

Pues sabes siendo una mujer independiente para mí no hay problema en trabajar, en todo caso no poseo una fortuna para no trabajar…

Ahhh!…pero no será por mucho verdad…-contesto el rubio mientras la miraba a los ojos…

Ohhh! Albert creo que no pero eso lo hablaremos en otro momento…-dijo ella ruborizada.

Bueno ya está su equipaje en tu habitación…-dijo Doroty.

Que descanse...-Ellen se sentía muy preocupada, pues jamás vio así de contento a Albert…sin duda seria todo un reto el que el la mirara siquiera como una mujer, sabía que tenía de antemano perdida la partida, pero no abandonaría la idea de llegar a tener un hombre guapo y rico, después de saber que su fortuna no eterna y pronto seria nula.

Ellen era una chica pelirroja, con ojos color café, cabello lacio, no tan alta y era del tipo gordi buena…que en cuanto tuviera un bebe quedaría mas bien gordita, pero si era muy atractiva, solo que era un poco tipo mosquita muerta y era de cuidado.

Albert creo que ahora que se fueron todos la tía te reprenderá, ahora es cuando en verdad me siento nerviosa…

No te preocupes mi amor…

Mi amor…-dijo ella con sorpresa…

Así es Candy eres ahora mi amor y en verdad me siento feliz, pero ven vamos al despacho…-caminaron tomados de la mano.

Ven siéntate, Albert la sentó en sus piernas, y se besaron un beso largo y apasionado de esos que te cortan la respiración y te dejan en las nubes…-no podría haberlo hecho antes pero me moría de ganas de besarte Candy, siempre hueles tan bien...-oliendo su cuello…pero no solo se quedó ahí con Candy en las piernas aprovecho para tocarle su espalda sus piernas, pero cuando iba subiendo su mano un toquido en la puerta lo saco de su ensoñación…

Por lo que Candy se quiso levantar pero se lo impidió, se levantó el y la dejo sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio….

Adelante…William necesitamos hablar…-dijo alzando la voz la mujer altanera.

Candy quiero hablar con William a solas…-siendo bastante grosera…-

No se preocupe Sra. Elroy yo me retiro…dijo ella cortésmente.

No Candy tú te quedas; lo que me tenga que decir tía ella estará presente.

Pero William que pasa contigo haz perdido la razón, porque tenía que ser nuevamente esta chiquilla vulgar….-soltó sin más.

Perdón tía como nombro a Candy…-dijo Albert tratando de controlarse.

Es una perdida! –Grito con sorna la anciana-…

Jamás escuche jamás vuelva a ofender a Candy en mi presencia estoy harto de que el único día que ella se presenta en esta mi casa, Sara, usted e incluso su invitada, la traten con sorna.

Y que más decir que usted me hizo una promesa y como no puede cumplirla es mejor que haga algunos arreglos…-dijo con voz determinada.

De que hablas William.., porque te encaprichas con esta, dime explícame o es que acaso ella y tu….-trato de insinuar algo más íntimo.

No le permito nada más …-Candy estaba al borde del llanto jamás se imaginó que esa mujer la odiara tanto…- ya estuvo bueno de sus ofensas y antes que nada creo que le reitero que soy la William Albert Andrew y usted no puede hacer nada al respecto..

La tía estaba muy sorprendida y sabía que su sobrino ya no era ese niño al que manejaba a su antojo, ahora era todo un hombre de negocios y para su mala suerte comprendió porque lo llamaban el despiadado, creía que así se estaba comportando…

Pero es que no se supone que esta mujer te dijo que no quería volver a verte y ahora es tu novia, explícame….

No debo de explicarle nada lo único que cuenta es que es mi novia y escúchelo bien pronto será mi esposa, por lo que aunque usted se oponga sé que MIS PADRES estarían orgullosos de saber que me caso con la mujer que amo y no con una impuesta por usted…-contesto con verdad el rubio.

Pero qué demonios William, tus padres siempre estuvieron de acuerdo con un matrimonio concertado…

Eso es falso y ya no me importa lo que diga…

Pero que dices yo soy tu sangre esta no…-señalándola sin descaro.

Candy te pido disculpas por que tengas que escuchar esto pero creo que mi tía nunca comprenderá que quiero ser feliz y si por ella fuera me casaría con esa mujer que ahora debe de darse de topes por no obtener la riqueza de los Andrew.

De que hablas William…- pregunto con temor la tía Abuela

No lo sabe tía, Ellen está a un punto de la bancarrota y yo era su salvación, pero claro con el simple hecho de ser una mujer inglesa, por ese merito se hace acreedora de obtener una recompensa…yo…. O me equivoco tía?...

Dios santo…-se llevó las manos al pecho por la sorpresa.

Ahora ya no es buen partido verdad…mire tía siempre he querido lo mejor para la familia dejándome a un lado pero ahora creo que todos han hecho su vida, Archie se casara, Elisa igual y Neel está por comprometerse…que más quiere…eso es todo ya cumplí con mi objetivo, por lo que ahora hare mi vida.

Pero porque ella…-la mujer no lo comprendía.

Fácil me enamore es una mujer que merece todo; al igual que a mí, la vida nos arrebató a nuestros padres y crecimos, aunque en mundos diferentes con las mismas ganas de salir adelante, eso en ninguna otra mujer lo encontrare…

Además ahora que espero sea mi esposa, me he prometido que se investigare para dar con su familia…

Ohhh! Albert harás eso por mí….-dijo ella con gran ilusión, mientras lo miraba y él apoyaba su mano en su hombro.

Claro preciosa si puedo ayudarte lo hare…-confirmo el rubio.

Pero para terminar con esta conversación tía solo le diré una cosa… ella es la única mujer que está interesada en Albert y no en mi dinero o en la opulencia de ser una Andrew, incluso rechazo el apellido…

Si pero para ser la Sra. Andrew…-dijo la tía abuela con desdén.

Por lo visto usted no entenderá, por lo que he tomado la decisión de que nos iremos a la villa a vacacionar, ya le indique a Doroty y juan que preparen todo y creo que ya estará listo, no podemos permanecer en un lugar donde no somos bienvenidos…

Vamos Candy…te pondré el abrigo…

Pero lo tengo arriba deja voy por el…no es así mira te compre este…-era un precioso abrigo de mink-

Albert esto es demasiado no hace falta que gastes en tanto para mi…-dijo ella con verdad.

No es nada aparte no quiero que tengas frio y que pases por mas penurias…-contesto contento.

Pero porque te vas William sabes de sobra que esta es tu casa…

No es así tía esta casa creo que es mas de usted que mía, ya que en ocasiones alberga a gente a la cual no aprecio…

Pero que dices ha pertenecido por generaciones a los Andrew y es parte de tu herencia personal…-confirmo lo que todos sabían.

Así es ha sido para los Andrew y siendo yo el único, pues podría tomar decisiones pero aquí es usted quien manda y yo quiero mi espacio en donde este la gente a la que estimo y la verdad estoy harto de ver a los Leegan aquí y no pienso mantener una casa que alberga gente que solo procura lastimar…

Es por eso que mandaste a construir esa villa.-dijo la tía con mucha angustia.-

Así es tía la mande a hacer para mí, porque es mía, no será para ningún Andrew, será la de Albert y su futura esposa e hijos…-Candy estaba en verdad sorprendida, jamás se imaginó a un Albert así de decidido y por supuesto que no tenía la menor idea de la villa.-

No William por favor no hagas esto…-contesto la mujer desesperada por decisiones que sabían repercutirían a la larga.

Ya tome la decisión, pero no se preocupe, creo que con los gastos de esta mansión usted se puede ocupar, en verdad me duele dejarla porque sé que mi familia aquí paso hermosos momentos y aquí nacimos pero es lo mejor cortar de tajo y si es necesario que la fortuna sea ya dividida pondremos manos a la obra y así me deshago de todas las sanguijuelas que tenemos por familiares…

Eso jamás lo permitiré William , escúchame jamás…-grito Elroy tratando de atemorizarlo.

No me importa tía, seguiré trabajando pero iniciare a crear mis propios ingresos para que al final tenga en verdad empresas y negocios que me pertenezcan a mí y puede oponer resistencia en eso, además ya tengo avanzado este proceso de la separación de bienes y así tener mi herencia, ya casi esta por hecho que obtendré mi parte y así se quedara usted con su parte.

No lo puedo creer, todo es por esta…

No es por mi…-dijo el mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos desenfadado.

Pero William como puedes separar los bienes, sobre todo cuando siempre estuve al pendiente de ti…

No se preocupe se hizo un análisis y así como se obtuvo un crecimiento de mi lote, el de usted aumento un 20% más por lo que con ello queda saldada cualquier deuda…-contesto de la manera más fría que pudo, incluso Candy se sorprendió.

No lo puedo creer todo esto desde cuando lo tienes planeado….

Desde hace más de 2 años, por lo que nada tiene que ver Candy, ya que nuestra relación no es tan larga sino ella sería mi esposa…-confirmo el rubio.

Pero por qué William… Que he hecho…-dijo la mujer mientras tomaba asiento por tal sorpresa.

Nada solo que he decidido seguir adelante con mi vida y en ella no están muchas personas…

Ni siquiera yo.-pregunto la cansada mujer.

Tía lo único que quiero es separar todo y lo que sea de cada familia así trabajarlo y los que quieran manejarlo por su cuenta así será….

Pero con ello sabes que podrían algunos quedar en la banca rota…y todas las relaciones familiares serian nulas…

Eso es verdad pero en todo caso siguen unidos solo por la fortuna familiar…?.- una pregunta cierta.

No creo que sea justo para los Warner que han trabajado tanto para acrecentar su fortuna y en cambio los Leegan solo han ido haciendo malas inversiones…

Pero por que la tienes en contra de los Leegan sabes que son de mi aprecio, es por como trataron a Candy…

No…simplemente la última inversión que hicieron costo 2 millones, porque tuve que financiarles un préstamo…

No sabía eso…y faltan más cosas pero mañana George se reunirá con usted con un balance general del banco y de todas las fortunas, solo faltan de confirmar su asistencia los familiares de Escocia para la reunión anual y todos están enterados de estos movimientos…-dijo Albert muy convencido.

Pero que dices William organizaste todo y no me informaste nada…

Le estoy informando ahora…por lo que tiene 2 meses para decirme que pasara con su fortuna…y claro esta tomare posesión de mis bienes y así de los que pasaran a ser mis mansiones…-saliendo con Candy del brazo, quien se quedó muda por enterarse de tales cosas..-

Dejo a la tía al borde del llanto, ya que sabía que el único Andrew era él y por ende todas las posiciones y mansiones incluida Lakewood pasarían a sus manos por lo que ella solo se quedaría con su fortuna y tres propiedades, que eran mucho menores que las del rubio…ahí se dio cuenta lo equivocada que estaba en considerar incompetente a William...

Lloro amargamente en su habitación, ya que sabía que si William no la protegía, se quedaría sola y con una parvada de buitres esperando desollarla viva por su herencia…pero igual su herencia seria…de William…al que consideraba como a su hijo.

Si de su adorado William…..


	6. EN MIS BRAZOS, CREANDO UN FUTURO

**CAPITULO 6**

**EN MI BRAZOS, CREANDO UN FUTURO**

Durante el camino a la villa que no quedaba tan lejos, solo a 30 minutos en coche, Candy se mantuvo callada, sabía que William se había esforzado por protegerla esa noche y así mismo conoció al hombre de negocios que era, se dio cuenta que en verdad era un gran hombre que se preocupó por su familia y se esforzó tanto pero, obviamente ahora tenía que labrar su propio destino, como ella lo hizo y así sería…

Candy, amor estas bien…-

Si Albert solo estoy cansada estos tacones son agotadores… - rieron por ese comentario tan fresco, Albert paro el coche y beso a Candy…ella se abalanzo sobre él, agarrando su cuello, ese beso era de necesidad con él se decían te apoyo y estoy contigo pase lo que pase, pero no le fue suficiente a Albert inicio por quitarle el abrigo y opto por pasarse al asiento de Candy así a la luz de la luna acaricio su espalda la sentó sobre él, Candy quedo ahorcadas sobre Albert…

El la beso de manera tan apasionada que Candy creyó que podría volar por todas esas sensaciones, su vestido subió de mostrando unas piernas hermosas, tan suaves, las que acaricio con vehemencia, Albert beso su cuello dejando suaves besos, pronto quería probar mas pero ese no era el mejor lugar por lo que los besos cesaron y solo se abrazaron, a Candy le faltaba el aire pero sabía que se abrazo era muy necesario…

Sera mejor que nos apresuremos amor si no se preocuparan Doroty y juan…

Está bien vamos cielo…-dijo Candy.

Cielo…así es si yo soy tu amor tu eres mi cielo con esos ojos tan hermosos…-dijo ella.

Candy creo que será imposible que espere hasta que nos casemos…-Albert esperando que lo retara, pero nada solo lo beso

Yo también creo que no aguantare…-contesto ella entusiasmada por una sesión de besos completamente nueva para ella…cada día descubría algo mejor…

Al llegar a la villa casi eran las 3 am por lo que hacía mucho frio, pero lo estaban esperando Doroty y Juan, así mismo 3 vigilantes que George envió para tener más seguro el lugar, por cualquier problema que surgiera…

Buenas noches Sr. William…

Buenas noches juan, suba las maletas al cuarto principal, Doroty ya está todo dispuesto…

Así es Sr. Ya todo está acomodado…

Muy bien gracias…-dijo William mientras los empleados salían a sus labores…-Vamos Candy será mejor que pasemos a descansar.

Si vamos mi cielo siento me quedare profundamente dormida, espero este arreglo no sea difícil de quitar…-dijo la rubia mientras subían las escaleras a las habitaciones.

Listo Sr. Deje las maletas en el guardarropa principal…-

Muy bien juan ahora vaya a descansar…-dijo el rubio.

Con su permiso Señores…-contesto el mientras salía para hacer la guardia.

Señores...?...-dijo Candy contrariada.

Juan cree que eres mi esposa, solo Doroty sabe que eres mi amada novia…-confirmo el rubio melosamente.

Vamos…-Albert tomo a Candy en brazos y está a punto de decir que no… pero en verdad estaba agotada…muy agotada…

Por lo que no se percató que entro en brazos de Albert a la alcoba principal que estaba al final del pasillo, imposible dar con ella, pues podría ser cualquiera…

Albert hizo esa villa pensando en tener un lugar en donde amar a la mujer de su vida y si pensó muchas veces en Candy e inconscientemente hizo la villa como a ella y a él les gustara, sencilla y funcional…

Al abrir la puerta Candy quiso bajarse de los brazos de Albert pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado cómoda y era tan tarde que se moría de sueño…

Albert la deposito en la cama, pero ella quedo sorprendida de la habitación, estaba decorada de manera espectacular, una cama grandísima con dosel blanco, los edredones blancos, las cortinas igual, flores blancas adornaban la habitación, los muebles eran elegantes y cómodos había una puerta a lo que se levantó y vio que era el baño, muy amplio como para el uso de dos personas, se paró en la ventana y era un hermoso balcón que tenía un vista espectacular donde se reflejaba la luna…

Después abrió otra puerta y había una sala de estar con comedor, muy elegante, quedo maravillada…

Pero al regresar no vio a Albert por lo que creyó se había ido sin despedir de ella por lo que se puso triste pero como era tan tarde lo más seguro seria que se fue a descansar mañana seria otro día…

Al buscar el armario se llevó una gran sorpresa, era un armario espectacular, su ropa fue acomodada, tenía paneles para cada par de zapatos, un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, así mismo espacios para la bisutería fina, espacios para los sombreros, y una caja fuerte para las joyas y el dinero, pero se sorprendió que había ropa de hombre…si trajes, corbatas, zapatos…era la ropa de Albert…su Albert…

Por lo que se sintió muy nerviosa, opto por no averiguar más, tomo su pijama, la bata de seda y su camisón, partió al baño a refrescarse, cuando hubo terminado se aliso el cabello, ya sin rastro de maquillaje, se sintió muy cansada y opto por recostarse…al instante quedo profundamente dormida…

Al ingresar Albert a la habitación, se encontró con Candy profundamente dormida, por lo que se sintió culpable, ya que no le había dado las buenas noches o buenos días en su caso y además no le explico un secreto…que esa sería la habitación de ambos, pues solo era esa…había otras pequeñas donde descansaba el personal de servicio…y aún faltaba terminar otra

Por lo que también se metió al armario, saco su pijama, se la puso al instante de acostarse al igual que Candy se quedó profundamente dormido…

El sol se colaba por la habitación, Candy no recordaba más que se acostó un poco tarde, se sentí tan a gusto, por lo que no se quería levantar pero, sintió algo que no cuadraba, un brazo alrededor de su cintura…

Antes de darse la vuelta, su inconfundible colonia, no lo podía creer que Albert estuviera ahí…y así fue…

Se quedó mirándolo, se veía tan tierno, como un niño dormido, ahora si podía decir que era su Albert, opto por no moverse, pero fue inevitable, se acomodó y Albert la atrajo, por lo que al sentirse tan cómoda nuevamente se quedó dormida en los brazos de él.

De pronto se sintió con calor y al abrir los ojos se llevó con la sorpresa de estar sola en la habitación, recordó lo que había pasado pero creyó que fue un sueño, pero al querer levantarse al baño unos brazos fuertes la atrajeron…no era un sueño era Albert…

Buenas tardes mi amor…-dijo el sonriente.

Ohhhh! Albert que pena…yo creí que sería mi habitación…-dijo ruborizada.

No te preocupes…-contesto el.

Tienes mucho despierto…

Hace como una hora…-contesto meloso ante el nerviosismo de mi amada.

Déjame ir al baño, veo que ya estas bañado…-contesto ella con reproche.

Así es ya te prepare el baño, ahí te deje todo, te veo en cuanto estés limpia aquí en el comedor…-confirmo el mientras se levantaba.

Candy corrió al baño y se apuró en estar lista salió con la bata puesta, corrió al armario, no quería que Albert la viera, pero eso paso…

Candy, ya está listo el desayuno…-Candy se estaba secando las piernas y estaba por escoger que ropa ponerse…pero cuando se dio cuenta que la miraban se espantó…

O lo lamento Candy no quería asustarte…-dijo el rubio encantado.

Albert pensé que eras un fantasma…y…y…-

Estas hermosa…

Ohhh! Albert…-…no se dijo más…

Albert abrazo a Candy y se dieron un beso lleno de deseo, la bata cayó y el rubio se quedó embobado…sabía que su Candy era hermosa, pero esto era una aparición celestial…

Dios Candy estas hermosa…

Albert yo…tratándose de tapar con la bata…-se sentía en verdad apenada, pero por otra parte le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse deseada por él.

No déjame verte, por dios me vas a volver loco…-la beso, ese beso fue tan apasionado que Candy sintió que se derretía y una ligera punzada en su entrepierna la alerto…

Albert…-contesto ella excitada.

Candy…te deseo tanto mi amor…pero no quiero obligarte a nada preciosa, me vuelves loco y creo que lo mejor es que te vistas y me vaya, porque no poder parar.

Ahora ella fue la que lo beso…el beso se fue intensificando, las manos de Albert cobraron vida, bajo por su espalda y toco sus glúteos redondeados, subió por su pierna y llego a sus hermosos senos, firmes, que cabían perfectamente en sus manos, poco a poco sus labios bajaron por su cuello, lamiendo cada parte recorrida hasta llegar a sus sonrosados pezones, los cuales lamio con tal deleite como un niño con un dulce en la boca, Candy gemía de placer, pero Albert sabía que no era el momento para tomarla por lo que la haría llegar a la cumbre del placer sin que perdiera su virtud…

Poco a poco fue descendiendo dejando besos húmedos por su cuerpo la tomo de las caderas y la levanto dejándola en un espacio del armario….se besaron con pasión, Candy suspiraba…

Oh Albert no sabes cuánto te deseo pero no sé si sea bueno…-soltó ella con arrebatada pasión.

Yo también mi Candy te deseo…tanto…-contesto el consumido en el deseo.

El rubio comenzó a descender lamiendo su cuello, sus senos, Candy gemía de placer, empezó a descender, lamiendo su ombligo, se topó con algunos rizos dorados…

Candy eres hermosa, no cierres la piernas deseo probarte…

Ohhh Albert pero es que jamás…-sintió que su corazón galopaba fuertemente.

Jamás que mi amor…-pregunto el deseoso.

Nunca nadie me ha visto desnuda…-dijo ella con vergüenza y pudor, mientras estaba roja con una cereza.

Es mejor, así seré el primero y el ultimo mi vida…-contesto el seguro de eso.

Candy dejo conocerla íntimamente, Albert inicio con una leve caricia, Candy gimió de gusto…-ahhhh albert, ahhhh, albertttt…-y se dejó querer.

La maestría con la que Albert jugaba con su clítoris torturaba a Candy, quien estaba roja por la pasión…

Vamos Candy mi amor, vente para mi preciosa…- lamia sin cesar ese punto tan sensible, poco a poco Candy estaba sintiendo un sinfín de emociones….

Albert, ahhhh,!...-en su vida pensó sentir eso que pasaba.

Vamos preciosa vente para mí no te detengas, que ansió saborearte mi amor…

Ahhhh!...- y Candy exploto, Albert se dio cuenta de que Candy disfrutaba de su primer orgasmo…pero la sentía muy cohibida e intento hacerla disfrutar más…

Vamos preciosa suéltate para mi amor…-y así un dedo se internó en Candy ella sintió un placer aún más grande, Albert aumento el movimiento y con su lengua probaba su clítoris como un caramelo…

Por dios santo alberrtttt,,,,,albertttt…ahhhhh….ahhhhh…..alberttt ttttttttt…- y Candy se corrió de manera celestial esta vez ella disfruto tanto que casi cae desmayada del brutal orgasmo al que su Albert la llevo…

Albert tomo todo su dulce néctar y la limpio por completo, estaba endiosado con ahora si su mujer, quedo maravillado de la entrega que le dio y se sintió tan feliz de que el pudiera ser el primer hombre en probarla y saber que era un mujer sin duda alguna apasionada y deliciosa….

Albert cargo a Candy, se desvistió…-la rubia lo miro maravillada, anteriormente por ser enfermera vio a hombres desnudos pero ninguno como su hombre, si así es su hombre aquel que la llevo al cielo..-había suficiente agua como para ducharse ambos…

Después de que se ducharon y lavaron los dientes, Albert la llevo al armario, la seco completamente, le puso su ropa interior y escogió el vestido que ese día usaría, sin duda alguna algo sencillo…después Candy lo ayudo a él a vestirse…

Ambos se sentían en las nubes Candy un poco avergonzada porque apenas habían pasado dos semanas y ella se había entregado casi por completo a él, aunque sabía sin duda alguna que se había enamorado hasta los huesos de ese hombre…

Vamos preciosa comamos, creo que desayunar nos será imposible son casi las 5 de la tarde y no hemos probado bocado…-abrieron la puerta de la salita y Albert se siguió de filo, Candy lo siguió y cerca de la ventana vio otra puerta ahí había una cocina muy similar a la que tenían en el apartamento con todo lo necesario, para no salir por una semana del cuarto, lo que ha Candy hizo ruborizarse…

Que pasa amor…-pregunto el sonriente.

Albert esta cocina me recuerda la del apartamento…

Así es siempre quise mucho ese lugar, me traía buenos recuerdos e hice esté pensando en un lugar acogedor y sobre todo privado para pasar semanas sin salir de aquí junto a mi amada esposa…-contesto él.

Candy se sintió muy triste, pero Albert la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en el cual le demostraba que era ella esa persona.

Preciosa, sé que tú eres esa persona y aunque son apenas 2 semanas no me hace falta más tiempo para saber que me he enamorado como un tonto de ti…

Albert yo también estoy enamorada pero no creí que pudiere ser tan rápido…-confirmo ella.

Sabes…creo que nunca me cansare de ti y te prometo que todo lo que en esta villa pase de aquí no saldrá…les ti instrucciones a mi capataz y a la gente de servicio que no nos molesten, porque estamos de luna de miel…

Pero Albert Doroty sabe que no es así, en todo caso si se entera la tía se molestara demasiado, porque no es lo correcto…-contesto ella con pudor.

No te preocupes nada pasara esta gente es de mi entera confianza y en todo caso iniciaremos con todos los trámites para poder casarnos, solo déjame arreglar todos estos inconvenientes familiares y todo se resolverá de la mejor manera mi vida…

Bueno manos a la obra…- y así se dispusieron a cocinar la comida cena que tendrían esa tarde…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew se vivía un caos, la tía abuela había citado a Sara Leegan…

Pero que piensa William esto que hace es por esa pordiosera, por su culpa mi familia puede quedar en la ruina, dime tía abuela que pretende es por venganza…

No…no es por Candice…ya lo verifique con George y todos los movimientos que me dijo William son de hace poco más de 2 años, han estado trabajando en ello y parece que todos los Andrew están enterados incluso se adelantara la reunión anual que siempre se hace en diciembre, solo queda que confirmen nuestros familiares de Escocia…-contesto la vieja mujer.

Pero esto es un error, esa mujer trastorno a William deberíamos de acusarla por fraude…-contesto la mujer altanera, suponiendo que tenía mucho dinero.

No Sara no es eso, William quiere tomar su fortuna y propiedades que le pertenecen y que cada quien se encargue de manejar su dinero…

Pero tía eso que significa… cuales propiedades son el William…

Pues empezando por esta mansión, la casa de campo en escocia y la mansión, la mansión de chicago, los pent-house de Francia, Italia, New York, Australia, la mansión del Inglaterra, las casas de Marruecos, la india, el casa de playa de España, la de Miami, los departamentos de Kansas, Nueva Orleans, Michigan, Utah, San Francisco y la Hacienda de México que el adquirió hace algunos años, además creo que a comprado otras propiedades, en eso ha invertido su dinero…-confirmo la tía abuela ante la cara de sorpresa de Sara.

Pero tía esto es un error estas propiedades son las de los Andrew no las de William.

Sara la que está en un error eres tú, ya que el único heredero de los Andrew es William, y a él le pertenece todo esto y varias empresas, incluido el banco….

Tía pero podremos seguir utilizando las propiedades no creo que William sea tan egoísta…

William egoísta…Sara por favor no crees que no eres la persona indicada para decir quien es egoísta y quien no…-contesto la tía Abuela con pesar…- Y así es William quiere tomar posesión de sus propiedades solo para hacer uso de ellas a la gente que el considere adecuada…

Jamás me imagine que esto llegara a pasar hablare con mi esposo para que le exija una explicación y lo haga ver que está en un error, ahora resulta que un muchachito estúpido como él nos vendrá a privar de lo que por generaciones nos hemos beneficiado…-la mejilla de Sara ardió por la fuerte bofetada que le propino la Tía Abuela-…

Basta de todo esto no seas insolente Sara es por ello que no pudiste educar a tus hijos de una mejor forma, los hiciste a tu imagen y semejanza, por eso Elisa y Neil gozan de tan mala reputación.

Pero tía que dice…-dijo azorada mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

La verdad o me vas a negar que a Elisa la mandaste a Francia por que andaba de coscolina con todos los solteros, incluso me entere de que se metió con el Sr. Macbenn,

No tía eso es falso Elisa jamás haría algo así de seguro esa Candy le lleno la cabeza de ideas…-solto absurdamente.

No es Candy…

Pues cuando esa mujer aparece siempre salen todos los problemas…-Sara estaba llorando de la impotencia-... no es así...no la defienda tía.

No la defiendo Sara pero de una vez date por enterada que William tomara decisiones fuertes y que debes de tratar de salvaguardar tu herencia, porque cuando te quedes sin un centavo no podré hacer nada por ti….

Pero de qué habla…

Me entere de que perdieron una fuerte inversión por error de Neil, lamento tanto que tu esposo tenga que pagar por todos estos errores, ojala entiendas que tu manera de haber criado a tus hijos no fue la mejor, pero lo que deseo de corazón es que tu esposo no se canse de todas las tonterías que tus hijos y tu han cometido…

Es mejor que me retire porque no me siento bien…-Sara salió del salón del té la tía abuela...-

Buenas tardes Sara…

Hola Ellen como estas...

Bien y tú por lo que veo estas un poco nerviosa…-pregunto la castaña, mientras la miraba caminar con prisa.

Desde que esa maldita mujer apareció la vida pacifica de los Andrew ha sido un tormento…

Que mujer…?...-pregunto Ellen.

Candice White esa pequeña zorra…

Pero que pasa no entiendo…

Déjame te explico…-Así a su manera le dio toda la información para usar en contra de Candice incluso un tema tan delicado como la herencia de William, cuyo montos con las propiedades poseídas era mucho para la pequeña imaginación de estas dos mujeres, que se unirían para hacerle la vida de cuadros a Candy…pero los planes que maquinaron se aplicarían al revés…

Así pasaron una semana más, en la que William y Candy estaban contentos desde aquella vez que Albert llevo a Candy a la cima ambos comprendieron que era jugar con fuego y tratarían de esperar un tiempo para no caer en la pasión, por lo que ambos terminaban en una ducha de agua fría…

Bueno creo que ahora es tiempo de partir a nuestra realidad…-dijo ella resignada.

Parece que se te olvida que viviremos juntos preciosa…

No creo que se lo adecuado Albert no está bien visto…ahora más que sabrán que somos una pareja, porque después de lo que publico la prensa, todos saben de nuestra relación…no había pensado en eso de verdad en mi trabajo yo seré la comidilla…

Te da vergüenza ser mi novia…

Claro que no, sino todo lo contrario doy gracias a dios por ponerte de nuevo en mi camino…

Yo también…-beso-…

Pero también quiero decirte que ya no dormiría a gusto sin tenerte a mi lado y oler tu cabello…-contesto él.

Por lo que tengo una sorpresa…no me digas que compraste el edificio William Albert Andrew…no…-miedo-…

Pero no está enojada verdad…-respondió el con temor, conocía a la rubia enojada.

No me lo digas…-contesto ella.

Claro que no Candy no quisieron vendérmelo por lo que opte por otra cosa…eso sí quiero decirte que todo seguirá igual…pero esta caja te resolverá tus dudas, por lo que quiero que la guardes y cuando lleguemos a chicago la podrás usar…

Si está bien, espero no se una terrible noticia que haga que deje de amarte…-ella lo miro con incertidumbre.

Dejar de amarme…-contesto el preocupado.

Así es de amarte…-afirmo ella con una sonrisa.

Candy me amas…-la pregunta del millón, la rubia espero un instante que le pareció eterno.

Más que a mi vida…-el rubio se sonrojo y que más daba si ella se le metió hasta el tuétano.

Yo también te amo…-contesto el mientras la rubia se acercaba para besarlo…él se dejó hacer…-Será mejor que termines de empacar si no se nos hará tarde cariño…-señalo el, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ya tengo todo listo…-contesto la rubia.

Pues vamos para que el personal baje las maletas, pero haremos una pequeña parada en Lakewood, quiero despedirme de mi tía…-contesto él.

Si harías mal en alejarte de ella a final de cuentas creo que ella te crio y le debes muchas cosas…-lo regaño.

Pero Candy ella es…

Pero nada William ante todo está la familia primero…

Está bien futura Sra. Andrew pero no me digas William siento que me regañas…-ambos rieron por el comentario…-vámonos…-

Partieron con rumbo a Lakewood, dejando atrás su nueva casa de verano y los bellos recuerdos que ahí crearon, así mismo Albert les informo a la Srita. Pony y a la Hermana María sobre sus intenciones de casarse con Candy.

Bueno Candy bajemos aunque si quieres esperarme aquí no hay problema no quiero que te sientas incomoda por algún comentario mal intencionado, porque me imagino que están los Leegan de visita.

No te preocupes Albert creo que sería peor quedarme aquí, tengo que aprender a lidiar con tu familia a final de cuentas serán también la mía, claro si eso pasa…

Y pasara pero no te preocupes mi laidy estoy aquí la defenderla, cual caballero de la mesa redonda…-ambos rieron por el comentario.

Buenas tardes…-ambos entraron al cuarto del té…-por lo que veo hay reunión…

William pasa hijo por que no habías venido…-dijo la tía Abuela.

Tía ya le había dicho por que no vendría, pero hoy solo pasamos para despedirnos ya que nos regresamos a Chicago…

Pero es muy pronto…-contesto ella.

Tenemos que regresar a nuestras labores, por lo que seré breve, así que espero en una semana más tardar le enviare un telegrama con la fecha de la reunión, ya que me confirmo George, todos quieren arreglar este asunto a la brevedad.

En el salón del se te encontraban la Tía Abuela, Ellen, Sara, Elisa y Neil, este último no había visto a Candy por lo que estaba sorprendido de la belleza de la joven, así mismo Elisa moría de coraje de saber que Candy era la novia del tío…

Vaya, vaya, Candy pero no vas a saludar o te han comido la lengua los ratones, yo creí que jamás te volvería a ver pero parece que nuevamente regresas para servir a los Andrew…-le dijo Neil con sorna solo que se puso listo para que William no lo escuchara porque Candy estaba de pie a la puerta y William fue a hablar directamente con la tía abuela-

Ven Candy toma asiento…-ambos se sentaron a lado de la tía abuela-…tía quiero entregarle un sobre con alguna información pasemos unos minutos al despacho y le explico…Candy soportaras 5 minutos solo entrego esto y nos vamos…-dijo el rubio preocupado.

No te preocupes ve, yo te espero…-contesto ella.

Cuando se salieron del salón Elisa no se esperó para inyectar su veneno…-vaya Candy creo que me has sorprendido pasaste de ser la pordiosera y ahora te revuelcas con el tío William…

Que dices Elisa…-contesto Neil sorprendido.

Hay hermanito no sabías verdad que Candy esta de novia con el tío William…

Pero eso es posible, claro lejos de querer casarte conmigo apostabas al mayor, cierto, en verdad eres una interesada y no me daría más gusto de que te quedaras como Terry…

Pero no me digas que también tú estabas interesado en Candy…

Eso fue una grave equivocación Ellen, pero gracias a dios recapacite…-era una mentira por que el siempre soñó con que Candy fuera su novia…-

Imagínate dios libre a mi hijo de tener a lado a una mujerzuela como esta…-señalo Sara con desdén.

Todos rieron por ese comentario con sorna…-así te catalogan Candy jamás lo pensé, digo William siempre tan refinado con clase y tú con esa fama, creo que le harías un favor dejándolo para que se encuentre con una mujer de su clase…-saco las uñas Ellen-…

Una mujer así como tu…-dijo Candy quien definitivamente no se daría por vencida-…

Si ella es la indicada maldita ella es superior a ti, tiene educación y una familia cosa que jamás tendrás tu…-dijo Elisa-…

Neil sácala a la calle a donde pertenece no tolero más su presencia…-le indico Sara-.

Tú me tocas un pelo Neil y lo lamentaras…-dijo la rubia en verdad molesta, simplemente no era la misma boba.

Jajaja no me digas aun sigues siendo una salvaje por lo que veo…-la jalo del brazo sin duda ya no era un niño, por lo que casi a rastras la llevaba, pero no contaron con que Albert ya había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta y claro dejo que la tía abuela se diera cuenta de quién era cada uno de esos que estaban en la sala.

Todas esperaban que abriera la puerta pero en eso Candy logro zafarse nos sin antes unos moretones en su brazo…y acto seguido lo abofeteo…-como te atreves siquiera a tocarme, jamás te lo permitiré, déjame decirte Elisa que yo tengo más educación que ustedes cuatro, porque por lo menos si no más recuerdo estuvimos en el mismo colegio, además obviamente yo si estudie para ser enfermera, y tengo varios diplomados de medicina, asistí a los cursos de Madame Le'pagett…-cursos a los que Elisa quiso entrar pero solo personal seleccionado por madame eran lo que recibían el curso, pero al no ser seleccionada se fue a Francia, sin duda esos cursos eran los mejores…- y obviamente solo las personas más refinadas somos aptas para recibirlos y las que no pueden se van a Francia para recibir la mitad de los que a mí me impartieron…

Eres una zorra, de seguro los conseguiste de manera inapropiada…-

No Elisa creo que te equivocas los conseguí porque yo conozco a Madame Le'pagett y además la zorra eres tú… ya que me entere de que le prometiste favores a cierto caballero casado que prestaría las instalaciones o me equivoco…-confirmo Candy ante la sorpresa de todos que solo atinaron a abrir los ojos.

No te lo permito maldita…-quiso abofetearla Sara…pero Candy la sostuvo antes de tocarla…-

Creo que se equivoca conmigo Sara ya no soy la niña a la que podría humillar, así que como la dama que es creo que lo mejor es que usted se siente y sigamos con otro tipo de conversación…

No saldrás por donde entraste…-contesto Elisa.

Si sácala Neil es demasiada vulgaridad para mis oídos…-dijo Ellen-…nuevamente Neil la jalo del brazo pero fue tan fuerte que le provocó una herida que le sangro, Albert no lo tolero ni un minuto más, ya que el había sobrepasado los límites.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Neil fue aventado al piso con un fuerte puñetazo, que provoco quedar inconsciente…

Lo mataste mi hijo dios santo Neil…eres un desgraciado eso es lo que eres William todo por esta zorra…-Albert tomo a sara de los cabellos, estaba furioso.-

Mira Sara él se atrevió a lastimar a Candy, mi Candy y debe pagar no me importa nada así que te largas de mi propiedad, junto con tus hijos y date por enterada que se termina cualquier relación laboral contigo y tu familia, tu herencia se entregara a manos de tu esposo y el manejara tu lote…

No…tía abuela por favor dígale que está en un error, dígale…-gritaba desesperada…- él tiene que seguir manejando nuestra herencia.

Mama que pasa no entiendo por qué…-lloraba Elisa…-

Largo de aquí…-dijo Albert alterado.

Neil se levantó mareado pero entre Sara y Elisa lo sostuvieron, pero William no se quedaría solo viendo como trataban a Candy por lo que un sustito mas era bien recibido…-tomando a Neil por las solapas del traje-

Te diré una sola vez esto Neil no quiero verte jamás y escúchame bien en tu vida osaras tocarle a Candy un cabello porque esto no es nada comparado con lo que podría pasarte y lárguense de mi propiedad, sacando a Neil a jalones…-George estaba muy sorprendido de ver que Albert estaba harto de ellos y obviamente se había enojado como nunca así que algo grave paso-…

George abre la puerta y manda a Jaime a recoger el auto del que disponen los Leegan porque es mío, fuera Sara que no entiendes…

Esto no se quedara así William hare lo posible por que te destituyan del banco y mi esposo tome tu lugar…

Di lo que quieras pero no sé si estés enterada que el banco es mi herencia por parte de mi abuelo por lo que yo soy quien asigna al presidente…largo de aquí tu también Elisa no quiero volver a verte…-grito William.

Se fueron espantados y sin ningún beneficio porque obviamente, William los había echado de la familia Andrew…

Candy se había quedado sentada en la sala del te junto con Ellen…-por lo que veo Candice lograste lo que querías no, echaste a los Leegan de la Familia, pero no creas que yo me daré por vencida y además luchare por lo que me corresponde…

Que te corresponde Ellen...-dijo William-. Dime que te corresponde…

William creo que no está bien que hubieres dado motivos a mi persona para que yo pensara que querías tener una relación conmigo.-sabía que era mentira pero trataría de causar daño-…

Yo te prometí algo a ti, no lo creo, además me he enterado de muchas cosas que por ser un caballero no puedo decir, pero creo que sabrás que tú presencia esta demás en mi casa…

Así es William esta demás mi presencia, creo que te gustan las mujeres que trabajan…

Si así es me gusta una mujer que trabaje, que sea inteligente, que sea dé noble corazón y que la riqueza no sea lo más importante y ella es Candy, así de simple solo ella.-contesto Albert mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

La tía abuela no decía nada estaba sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido y sabía que jamás volvería a ser nada igual, lamentaba los sucedido con los Leegan, ya que en verdad los apreciaba pero la manera en que se dirigían a Candy era apabullante, se creían con el derecho de lastimar…

tía será mejor que nos retiremos, partiremos en 2 horas, espero este en la próxima semana allá en Chicago para recibir a los Señores del consejo...-Albert le dio un beso en la mejilla y partió con Candy del brazo…obviamente Candy no comentaba nada ya que no quería interferir los asuntos relacionados a la familia de Albert.

Estas bien preciosa déjame ver el brazo…

No pasó nada Albert es que con los adornos de las mangas y la presión pues solo se me hizo un pequeño rasguño, nada de cuidado…-beso-…

Como quisiera ser una persona sencilla sin estos problemas, vivir tranquilo con mi esposa y una hermosa casita…

Suena hermoso…-contesto Candy imaginando el lugar.

Y así será, claro si dios quiere…-contesto él.

William espera…

Que pasa George…

Llego este telegrama urgente del banco, solicitan tu presencia en Luxemburgo, ya que los Armstron quieren liquidar ciertas empresas…

Es tan indispensable George…-la rubia los miraba atenta haría un viaje.

Me temo que así es...-dijo con pena el pelinegro, pues sabía que ahora él y la rubia vivían un buen momento.

Cuando partiríamos…-pregunto con pesar Albert.

Mañana mismo…-confirmo George lo que no quería escuchar.

Pues entonces vamos…-dijo Albert con decisión así era su vida y era su responsabilidad.

Llegaron al apartamento después de un largo viaje, por lo que Candy se sentía agotada, la mayor parte del camino se la paso en los brazos de Albert aspirando su aroma, ya que sabía que partiría al día siguiente, tenía fecha de salida pero no de regreso, ya que al escuchar la conversación que Albert y George entablaron se dio cuenta que era muy complicado y como estaba la economía sería un fuerte golpe para los Andrew que declararían en banca rota una de sus empresas…

Listo preciosa llegamos, quiero que tomes un baño y duermas, porque ya mañana ingresas a tu trabajo…

Albert no te quedaras conmigo…

Lo lamento pero no puedo tengo que hacer otra maleta y acomodar algunos documentos, George se fue para adelantar pero es necesario que yo vaya, por lo que ahora no poder quedarme contigo, pero si alcanzo te prometo venir a dormir a tu lado…-beso- pero bueno ya es tarde y mejor me doy prisa…

Ohh! Albert y cuando volverás…- estaba preocupada.

No lo sé está muy complicado este problema porque si se van a huelga tardare más en volver, pero prométeme que te cuidaras y te portaras bien…

Si Albert no te preocupes…quisiera irte a despedir…-dijo ella ofuscada y triste por esa pronta partida de su amado.

No será mejor así porque soy capaz de llevarte a mi lado y no responder por mis actos, no te preocupes te escribiré y te mandare flores diario…-dijo el con una promesa por cumplir.

Se dieron un apasionado beso de hasta mañana, ya que despedirse simplemente no se podría…

Y así todo mundo regreso a sus actividades normales, Candy era la comidilla del hospital por aquellas enfermeras que la miraban con envidia, ya que como profesionista era excelente y su trabajo era reconocido, incluso ya era jefa de piso…

Por su parte la tía Elroy llego a Chicago 1 semana después del regreso de su sobrino para tener todo listo y recibir a sus familiares y miembros del consejo, por lo que serían unas semanas agotadoras…

El tiempo apremia y para fortuna de todos el panorama con todos los planes de Albert iba viento en popa, todos lo días una rosa llegaba a Candy ya sea en el hospital, en el apartamento pero llegaba, así como pausadas cartas llenas de amor…

Pero un panorama era desolador para alguien en New York…

Que tal estas Terry…estoy…vamos Terry que te pasa estas semanas haz estado de un genio muy pesado, estas atrasando los ensayos por dios que sucede.-le decía Karen su compañera de obra-.

No es nada que te incumba Karen…

Si me incumbe porque nos atrasas a todos, no solo tú tienes problemas Granchéster…-grito haciendo escándalo.

Nos vemos hoy no tengo ganas de discutir también en el trabajo…-ya que durante semanas la relación con Susana era insoportable-.. Demonios porque me pasa esto a mí.

Que tal Terry como estas…-saludo su conocido.

Que tal Michael, parece que coincidimos sin querer cierto…

Así es amigo pero vamos tomemos un café ya que hace un poco de frio, te parece…-contesto el mientras caminaban.

Bien aquí está bien no…

Si como sea.-encendiendo un cigarro-.

De nuevo fumando…- la verdad es que al también se le apetecía un cigarrillo.

Si Michael tengo muchos problemas…-dijo metódicamente.

Te entiendo yo también tengo problemas, sabes mi esposa no está contenta con la casa que compre, quiere una más grande pero no puedo pagarla y así como vamos creo que seré el primer divorciado de la familia…

Igual yo…

También estas mal con tu esposa…-lo miro Michael.

Si esta insoportable…-respondió Terry con fastidio.

Michael traía el periódico y lo abrió para hojearlo-…Mira que cosas yo sufriendo por unos cuantos dólares y este hombre liquidando empresas, leyó en voz alta: _el magnate William Andrew, liquida la empresa Fonabot de Luxemburgo, llegando a un acuerdo con los líderes, evitando movimientos de huelga, sin duda alguna nada que no pueda resolver "el despiadado"…_

Déjame ver…-Terry quería saber más, no podía creer que aquel vagabundo que lo defendió de algunos maleantes ahora era el mismísimo William Andrew en verdad era implacable para los negocios…

Sabes hace algunas semanas también salió en el periódico, déjame ver en mi portafolio lo traigo…-ya que Michael era abogado-…lo que pasa es que la prensa publico algunas páginas por el compromiso de su sobrino y parece ser que también él se casara…

Quien se casó…-pregunto Terry estresado.

Déjame rebuscar…-dijo Michael.

Ahh…si aquí esta mira esta es de hace casi 1 mes pero su novia es tan hermosa que sería un pecado tirar el periódico…

De que hablas…-pregunto Terry contrariado.

Pues este hombre según mara…-su secretaria…- es muy difícil de casar jamás tuvo novia, yo lo conozco porque en el bufete que trabajo le llevamos algunos asuntos, pero en verdad es un excelente hombre de negocios, por lo que debemos estar al pendiente de cualquiera de sus movimientos…

Pero si eres abogado, no periodista…

Así es Terrece pero el conocimiento es una poderosa herramienta dice: _"William Albert Andrew el magnate empresario mantiene una relación secreta con esta bella joven. ¿Quién es la afortunada de haber atrapado a este despiadado magnate?"…_

Vaya, vaya ahora hasta eres de la comidilla como las damas de sociedad…-ambos rieron por el comentario-…

No es eso pero en verdad este hombre es de los mas asediados, ya quisiera yo ser como él o como tú que donde te paras te piden autógrafo y las mujeres se desmayan a tu paso…-contesto Michael mientras sonreía.

Jjajajaja…no seas payaso Michael, pero déjame ver la nota, conozco a este hombre y créeme si se publicaron fotos de él, entonces sin duda está enamorado…-es de extrañar que siendo Terry una figura pública no checara el periódico pero por seguridad de su matrimonio el periódico no llegaba a su casa, ya que Susana era tan celosa que no dudaba cualquier día hiciera alguna locura…

Terry se quedó sin habla: "_William Albert Andrew el magnate empresario mantiene una relación secreta con esta bella joven. ¿Quién es la afortunada de haber atrapado a este despiadado magnate?"_, las fotos que se mostraban eran de una mujer que parecía un ángel, pero no la reconoció al instante, se dijo así mismo que se parecía mucho a Candy pero no sería ella, pues esta tenía un cabello con sedosos bucles y Candy tenia rizos rebeldes y ni hablar el peinado no era el mismo, su ropa era de una mujer sin duda atractiva y no tenía pecas…definitivamente no era Candy…su Candy…

Pues mira que hermosa mujer…si es hermosa pero en las otras fotos simplemente es espectacular, sabes en el bufete ya estamos apostando que en este año se casa el Sr. Andrew…

Pero ni que fueran caballos…-contesto Terry mientras seguía mirando las imágenes.

Así es… pero mira y dime que crees tú, además ya sabemos en donde trabaja y los camaradas de Chicago confirman que es muy hermosa…-dijo Michael.

De chicago…-se le hizo extraño a Terry.

Si ahí vive…

Toma hasta su nombre es un dulce…

Déjame ver eso…-se quedó sorprendido el titular decía: _"espectacular fiesta de compromiso de Archibald Crowell Andrew y Annie Britter Spelman, definitivamente la boda será la mejor del año"…ahí aparecían fotos de los novios y sus invitados, incluso con el gobernador…_

Pues mira el estirado de Archie se casa con la timidita…que cosas…

Si recuerdo cuando estábamos en el colegio ellos ya eran novios no…-pregunto Michael

Si creo que si…-contesto Terry y al dar vuelta a la hoja en verdad era hermosa esa mujer y podía decirse que sintió enviada de Albert por tenerla a su lado…

Verdad que es hermosa…-dijo Michael mirando el interés de Terry por algo tan banal como la sección de sociales.

Si es bella esta dama…-Había una foto donde Albert y ella sonreían, otra de Albert junto con Candice y el gobernador con su familia y otra más de ellos donde Albert la tenía tomada de la cintura y se veían enamorados…

El titular al leerlo casi se cae de la impresión: _"Se rumora que este año el Magnate William Andrew anunciara su compromiso con esta bella dama que sin duda atrapo su corazón"…_quien iba imaginarlo casado con lo que amaba la libertad, sin duda no era el mismo Albert que el conoció.

En otra foto aparece ella junto a Annie y Archie y otra más, junto a Albert bailando ambos de perfil sonriendo ampliamente y en pie de foto decía: "_Candice White roba la atención durante toda la noche de William Andrew…"_

Pero qué demonios..-Candice White-..Candy…

Que pasa Terrece conoces a esa bella mujer…

Claro que la conozco, ella estuvo con nosotros en san pablo…

En verdad no me digas que ella es la mujer de la que tú estabas ena…

Si es ella…-dijo Terry con pesar…se sentía tan mal por eso…cuando había crecido…

Terry miraba las fotos otra vez y no ordenaba sus pensamientos, siendo que la última vez que vio a Albert sabía que ella aún era una Andrew, pero ahora aparecía como toda una dama de alta sociedad con su nombre Candice White no mas Candice White Andrew, y ahora que había pasado en la vida de ella y Albert, porque estaban juntos…

No lo resistió mas no sabía que hacer necesitaba información, por lo que enfrente a el tenia a la fuente…-Michael, ella en donde esta…

Por lo que me comentaron vive en Chicago y trabaja en el Hospital San Joseph, incluso es la jefa de piso del área Geriátrica, me informaron que es huérfana e incluso hay rumores de que antes estuvo bajo el cobijo de los Andrew.

Sé que esta información puede ser importante para ti, creo que vive en la Avenida Saint Pascual, ese edificio sufrió hace poco una remodelación total y el departamento que ella tiene fue su regalo por parte del Sr. Andrew, esto es confidencial, te lo digo porque mi jefe es el que hizo la compra venta y obviamente compro el edificio.

Terry asimilaba toda esa información no era posible que Candy cambiara tanto apenas habían pasado casi 3 años y no reconocía a Candy, no era más esa adolescente de 16 años, no, ahora no usaba coletas, no vestía vestidos de moño y mucho menos botas, sus pecas desaparecieron, su cuerpo sin duda cambio y se carcomía de celos al pensar que ella fuera de Albert…-no puede ser no puede ser porque Candy porque Albert, maldita sea- pensaba Terry…

También se sabe que ha participado en simposios, tiene varios cursos de medicina, incluso acudió a los Cursos de Madame no sé qué, ya sabes esos que se les imparten a las damas de sociedad, sin duda alguna es una mujer preparada y eso es lo que la convierte en la adoración de William Andrew…

Pero como sabes todo eso Michael…-pregunto contrariada.

pues te lo digo a ti porque sé que te interesa y la verdad te considero un amigo, pero todo es por mi jefe el lleva varios asuntos de William y tiene una amistad entrañable con él, me entere porque la prensa investigo el pasado de esta dama y lo iban a publicar entonces William Andrew se enteró y pues un par de llamadas y compro la información, así de fácil con unos cuantos dólares a la prensa, solo se publicó el evento del compromiso de su sobrino y además pues obviamente se publicó lo mejor de la fiesta y él está enterado de todo lo que referente a su familia se publique…

Entonces es un corrupto…-dijo con coraje Terry.

No…creo que trata de mantener lo privada junto a él, créeme que si te digo que ese hombre es muy habilidoso en los negocios es así y claro es honesto, es por ello que mi jefe que es un monstruo y chapado a la antigua, le tiene en alta estima…

Les traigo algo más…-pregunto la mesera quien no paraba de ver a Terry, aunque casi no se reconocía por la bufanda, los lentes y el cabello corto pero sin duda era atractivo-.

No gracias estamos bien…-contesto Michael.

Creo que es mejor que me marche Michael esta mujer me miro por mucho tiempo así que no tardara en regresar, no quiero que la prensa me vea, no sé si pueda llevarme los periódicos…-pregunto preocupado con Terry.

Ahh si no hay problema…-contesto Michael le sorprendía su reacción por esa información.

Yo pago la cuenta pide algo de comer, en agradecimiento por esta información…

No es neces…hasta luego…-Terry no lo dejo terminar la frase salió como alma que lleva el diablo necesitaba explicaciones y las necesitaba urgentes…

Pero por qué demonios Candy, aún estoy enamorado de ti y tu ya me haz olvidado, no me resigno a perderte…pero no soy quien para reclamarte nada, estoy casado con una mujer a la que no tolero ni siquiera tocar, pero tengo un maravilloso hijo…que hago para no pedir explicaciones cuando no las merezco…

Terry ese día no llego a casa se fue a un hotel a ver a Candy tan hermosa y divina que se veía, anhelando ser el Albert…no quería llegar a casa a ver su miserable vida…

En Chicago las cosas eran diferentes Candy sin duda era feliz, Albert le escribía mucho, le enviaba rosas, orquídeas, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba verlo, cuando se sentía sola buscaba el periódico y ahí lo veía recordaba cómo fue esa noche tan especial, cuando le hizo el amor a su manera y sin duda el dormir a su lado…

Pero el tiempo pasó y así el mes se fue…


	7. TU, MI MEJOR ALICIENTE

**CAPITULO 7**

**TU, MI MEJOR ALICIENTE**

Pero el tiempo pasó y así el mes se fue…

Buenos días Candice como estas ahora que eres una celebridad, creo que deberías de tomarte fotos y regalarnos algunas con tu autógrafo…jajaja…

Sabes una cosa Flamy, lamento que no tengas la fortuna de conocer el amor, ya que tal vez solo tal vez no fueras esa mala persona que finges ser…-tomando desprevenida a la pelinegra que no se lo esperaba.- Nos vemos y fíjate que no soy el tipo de persona frívola que regala fotos…

Candy iba por la cera pensando en las tonterías que Flamy le dijo, pero también sentía pena porque conocía que ella también era de orígenes humildes y sabía que tenía suerte por haber sido una Andrew, gracias a Anthony, Stear y Archie, pero ya no debería atormentarse más, lo importante es que todo iba viento en popa.

Llego al edificio y verifico el correo, había una carta de Albert…al llegar al apartamento se sentó a leerla:

_"hola preciosa espero estés bien, yo me siento con muchas ansias quiero regresar a tus brazos pero me está casi imposible, apenas cumplíamos 2 meses de novios y mira en donde me encuentro, pero las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, todo se arregló ahora estamos finiquitando a la gente, pero tuve que partir a otra de las empresas en escocia, el retraso de mis parientes es por el mismo caso el cierre de una planta, por lo que creo que me retrasare más, sé que no son las mejores noticias pero ya tengo 4 días aquí y la situación es peor de lo que me esperaba…quisiera que pudieras venir pero no es seguro._

_Por lo que te pido que sigas utilizando el transporte y cualquier cosa se lo indiques a Steve, ahora que sé que el departamento está seguro, puedo sentirme un poco tranquilo, pero mi mejor aliciente eres tú, espero no tardar más de 15 días, porque este problema sin duda es mayor pero creo que a final de cuentas podre persuadir a los líderes…_

_Cuídate mucho, no dejes de comer y no llores por mí…por qué llegare y no volveré a irme si no estás a mi lado no me importa si aún son 2 meses que estamos juntos….te amo…tuyo Albert Andrew…"…_

Candy estaba triste sin duda saber que tal vez otro mes pasaría y Albert no estaría con ella, la superaba, porque se sentía muy mal y anhelaba verlo, era imposible olvidar su aroma…

En escocia las cosas eran diferentes…

Vamos George, esperemos con el trato que acabamos de exponer se considere que siga con el funcionamiento de la planta, es más productivo tenerla trabajando que cerrarla por completo…

Así es William me alegra que seas tan buen negociador…-contesto George.

Espero que analicen bien la propuesta y terminar hoy mismo con ello, ansió llegar con Candy…-dijo cansado el rubio.

Ese día se habían reunido los representantes sindicales y estaban en la sala de juntas revisando detenidamente ese plan de trabajo para que la planta siguiera funcionando en las mejores circunstancias, este proceso llevo alrededor de 2 horas pero al final aceptaron la propuesta.

Se reunió nuevamente el comité y los representantes a lo que la propuesta de Albert fue aceptada, sin duda el trato era beneficio para ambos, solo se quedaría unos cuantos días mas y volvería a Chicago…

Pero debido a los cambios dentro de la planta, se requirió de su presencia un mes más por lo que ambos rubios se sentían desesperados por verse, pero era mejor esperar a final de cuentas habían esperado años para coincidir y ahora que estaban juntos tratarían de obtener lo mejor…

Los preparativos de la boda del año –como había dicho annie y su mama.- estaban viento en popa annie le había solicitado que Candy la acompañara para elegir los arreglos de mesa, las invitaciones, incluso le dijo que quería que fuera su madrina, cosa que Candy acepto.

Pero no se sentía cómoda, ya que Annie sin duda había cambiado en los últimos meses su relación incluso fue nula después de regresar a chicago por lo que la sorprendió con la propuesta de que fuera su madrina, incluso ella elegiría los vestidos…ese día acudieron a la prueba del vestido de annie y escogería el diseño para el de las damas de honor…

Pero Annie es precioso…-lucía un vestido de manga larga en línea a de chantu de seda, color blanco, con incrustaciones de cristales, un velo finísimo bordado con hilo de plata y una tiara hermosa, sin duda el vestido era el más elegante y por supuesto costosísimo, pero Archie no se negó en comprarle el vestido más fino a su prometida-…

Como me veo mama…-pregunto presuntuosa.

Pareces un ángel sin duda eres la novia más hermosa del mundo entero…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-…

Y tu Emily como lo ves…

Es una creación divina y seguro carísimo…-contesto Emily.

Si así es Archie no reparo en gastos para mi vestido de novia ni en la fiesta, soy tan feliz de tenerlo a mi lado…-dijo Annie demasiado pretensiosa.

Candy permanecía callada se daba cuenta que solo fue invitada por cortesía, ya que no fue incluida a la plática en ningún momento, por lo que se sentía incomoda, de que Annie se comportara de esa manera tan superficial y fría, pero que tarde se dio cuenta de que así era ella.

Vamos quiero ver los modelos para las madrinas...-se sabía que ella escogería el modelo para cada quien, solo el color seria el mismo…los vestidos de sus madrinas fueron muy lindos pero al momento de escoger el de Candy este fue el más feíto de todos sin duda era como portar un saco de papas sin forma sin chiste solo un vestido de manga larga, cuello alto en línea a, con un cierre en la espalda, total que Candy se quedó sorprendida por la elección…

Vamos Candy solo faltas tú de probarlo...

Ahh! Si annie deja voy…-todas rieron porque sabían que era horrible…-

Cuando Candy pasó al probador empezaron a murmurar cosas-. Pero annie porque elegiste ese vestido es el más horrible, incluso es de hace casi 3 temporadas atrás…

Si creo que es para mi abuelita…jajajaja…

Se lo merece en mi fiesta de compromiso fue el centro de atención y ahora le demostrare que la reina soy yo…jajajaja…-Candy tuvo que regresar ya que al vestido no le bajaba el cierre por lo que escucho todo, simplemente se sintió tan mal que quería salir de ahí corriendo…-

Pero, ya no más por lo que de un jalón abrió el cierre y este se rompió, regreso con annie…- creo que el cierre no sirve pero déjame ver esta no es mi talla

Madame Georgina…-alzo la voz un poquito la pelinegra.

Dime Annie…-llego la modista rápidamente.

Este cierre hay que cambiarlo y acomodarlo para la figura de Candy…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida, la modista también se preguntaba por qué ese vestido.

Madame le parece si regreso mañana temprano para que me tome las medidas, es que tengo que marcharme…-dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

Por qué te vas tan pronto…-fingió preocupación la pelinegra.

Lo que pasa es que William me enviara unos obsequios hoy y mi chofer me espera, por lo que quiero llegar a tiempo, para hablar con el…

William…-dijo Emily sorprendida.

Si William…-contesto Candy segura de eso…

El Sr. Andrew es tu novio…-pregunto una de las amigas de annie-.

Entonces eres tú la chica del periódico, en verdad que te ves fabulosa, pero cuéntanos como le hiciste para conquistarlo…-dijo una de ellas.

Bueno basta no retrasen a Candy…-dijo annie con coraje.

Que estés bien Annie, creo que nos veremos en tu enlace…-salió de ahí dándose cuenta de ella y annie, ya no serían amigas…

Annie por que no dijiste que ella era la novia del Sr. Andrew, hubiéramos sido más cordiales…-todas dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

No es necesario decir que es la novia en turno del tío de Archie, aparte hoy es mi día.

Candy fue a su departamento y checando la correspondencia había una carta de William Andrew, la abrió para leerla pero no venía nada escrita en ella…

Cuando entro al apartamento estaba todo normal, se preparó un té y abrió el balcón…pensó en lo acontecido esa tarde y no creía que annie fuera así de mala con ella pero no se dejaría vencer…

La noche llego, Candy tenia guardia en el hospital por lo que siguió con sus actividades normales…

Pronto llegaría la boda de annie y Candy se sentía fatal, ya que no tenía noticias de Albert, indago con su personal pero no le informaron nada, temía de que algo malo le hubiera pasado…

El día de la boda de Annie llego, esa mañana Candy fue a comprar unas cosas para desayunar al volver a su apartamento se percató de un hermoso arreglo floral y un gran paquete, al buscar con anhelo la tarjeta no encontró nada, abrió el paquete y en la nota decía: _este es para el día de hoy..._era un vestido hermoso de color dorado, de sin mangas en línea recta, en la parte de encima era tela de tipo encaje, simplemente un vestido traído desde las pasarelas de parís_…_

Pero ella era la madrina de Annie no podría ir sin el vestido, por lo que opto por ponérselo, ese día Doroty la dejo hermosa, ya que al ver el horrible vestido tipo el que usaba la tía abuela en rosa…la maquillo más marcada, con los labios color rojo pasión, le puso sombras doradas, rubor durazno, el cabello suelto con solo un prendedor al lado izquierdo, marco sus dorados bucles…preciosa…

Antes de partir Candy miro el vestido y sin duda se sentía que con el luciría hermosa pero en otra ocasión seria…

Bajaron al coche para la iglesia, pero su mejor regalo la esperaba…

Albert llego un día antes por la noche por lo que se dio cuenta que no era la mejor hora para llegar con Candy, así que le daría la sorpresa al día siguiente, con anterioridad, el encargo el vestido desde Paris ya que ese día le tendría una sorpresa a Candy…

Candy no se percató de la presencia de Albert pero al recordar que no reviso el correo se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba el sobre la misma acera con un esmoquin negro impecable con un pañuelo color oro…sin duda guapísimo, su cabello un poco más largo y leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos…

Ohhh Albert…-Candy corrió a los brazos de su amado, tipo película-…

Candy mi amor…-se dieron un cálido abrazo y un apasionado beso no se hizo esperar, Candy lloraba de alegría sentía que era un sueño dos largos meses habían pasado…

Mi amor no sabes lo que te extrañe, no sabes todo lo que mi hiciste falta…- decía Albert...- pero no llores, mira que he venido para que estemos juntos y si lloras creo que se enojara Doroty te ha dejado hermosa…

Ohh! Albert te extrañe tanto…-entre beso y beso.

Pero vamos…- le dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo.

A donde…-pregunto ella.

A que te cambies ese vestido no es el que te envié..

Albert pero soy madrina de annie…

Yo también soy padrino de Archie, hable con él hace algunos días y me dijo que estaría feliz de que les diéramos los anillos y que olvidaras eso de ser madrina de ramo, creo que eres más especial que ser madrina de un ramo insignificante…-completo Albert con una sonrisa espectacular.

Candy nuevamente se cambió y ella era hermosa con el vestido solo quedo espectacular, por lo que tuvo Doroty que acomodarle el cabello nuevamente y arreglarle el maquillaje ya que con las lágrimas que derramo se estropeo solo un poquito…

Al salir Albert casi se va de espaldas de la impresión…era hermosa…un ángel…-usted Srta. Es la mujer más bella del universo…-Doroty salió para darles privacidad-…y mira tengo un regalo que completara su ajuar…

Abrió una caja que tenía un hermoso collar de oro con un dije precioso el cual era un diamante amarillo único, con un juego de aretes de oro con un diamante amarillo y una pulsera a juego…

Candy se quedó impresionada estas joyas eran hermosas, sin duda costosísimas…-pero Albert esto es demasiado para mi…

No para mí amada novia nunca habrá demasiado, estas joyas eran de mi hermana paina, y quiero que hoy se den cuenta nuestros familiares que eres mi más preciado tesoro, mi único aliciente en esta vida…

Beso su cuello…-Albert esto era de tu hermana-…

Si ella las heredo de mi madre y serian de la futura Sra. Andrew…tu…

Yo…-ella estaba incrédula mirándose en el espejo mientras las joyas lucían en su resplandor total.

Si mi amor o no quieres ser la Señora Andrew…-dijo el abrazándola.

Si quiero Albert…-contesto feliz.

Te amo Candy pero mejor bajemos porque si no, creo que no llegaremos a la boda…-contesto el rubio mientras la besaba tiernamente…

Al llegar la boda ya había iniciado pero llegaron mucho antes de entregar los famosos anillos, por lo que Archie se sintió tranquilo, annie al percatarse del magnífico vestido de Candy casi se muere en su propia celebración, no podía creerlo, ella oso por usar otro vestido cuando ella le escogió uno, que era el peor sin duda, pero esa era su fiesta…

Cuando les toco entregar los anillos la lluvia de flashes no se hizo esperar, Annie estaba tan molesta que Archie se percató de inmediato de ello, ambos recibieron los anillos y las bendiciones…

La celebración religiosa termino y todos se tomaron fotos con los novios afuera de la iglesia, pero la prensa que Annie quería acaparar, no era la que ella creía por lo que se dio cuenta de que los fotógrafos lejos de tomarle fotos a ella, asediaban a la pareja de rubios…lo cuales optaron por irse a la recepción ya que no querían ser el centro de atención…

Al llegar todo esta magnifico sin duda alguno no se escatimo en gastos, los novios hicieron su aparición y la fiesta siguió el curso trazado…

Me parece que todo ha salido estupendo pero creo que es hora de retirarnos…-comento Albert con Archie y Annie, quien lucía a disgusto.

Pero tío si ni siquiera hemos bailado el vals…

Lo sé pero en verdad estoy cansado del viaje…-en parte era cierto pero sin duda quería estar a solas con Candy.

Por lo menos esperemos el vals Albert...-intervino Candy con alegría…-mientras el rubio la miraba con amor…todo lo que ella quisiera.

Si tío además quiero que haga el honor de dar el brindis…

Si está bien…-sus ojos se posaron en los de ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda con amor.

No le quedo de otra más que seguir en la fiesta el vals llego y Annie estaba en el baño por lo que Candy se ofreció para ir por ella…

Annie ya están anunciando el vals…-dijo la rubia mientras la pelinegra la miraba con rencor.

Dime Candy porque siempre quieres llamar la atención de todos…-

De que hablas…-contesto la rubia sorprendida.

De que hablo escogí un vestido para que pasaras desapercibida y mira traes ese magnífico vestido y que más todos los periodistas te siguen a todos lados…

Pero de que hablas…-dijo temerosa, por esa reacción tan arrebatada de su amiga.

De que hablo… de que hoy es mi fiesta y no te quiero en ella…no quiero verte y que nadie me pregunte por la distinguida novia de William Andrew…-grito a todo pulmón.

Pero que pasa contigo si somos como hermanas, porque cambiaste tanto…-

No somos hermanas yo tengo unos padres y tú solo eres una pobre huérfana…-dijo cruelmente la pelinegra.

Sabes no me importa lo que digas si eres como Eliza como Eliza acabaras, ojala que Archie no se arrepienta de haberse casado contigo…-annie le dio una bofetada a Candy, pero no se percató de que Albert y Archie fueron por sus bellas damas para iniciar con el brindis y el vals acompañadas de ellas…

Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos Candy, no quiero estar en una fiesta donde no somos bienvenidos…-abrazando a Candy que estaba al borde del llanto-…así que Sra. Corwell la dejo en su lujosa fiesta y se queda como en su casa, aunque sea mía…

Pero que has hecho no lo puedo creer Annie corres a Candy de nuestra fiesta…

No es así Archie ella me dijo de cosas yo solo me defendí…

Basta annie escuche todo…-dijo el castaño saliendo de ahí para alcanzar a su tío.

Tío por favor discúlpela, Candy perdón no sabía que esto pasaba…-dijo disculpándose el castaño, mientras su ahora flamante esposa estaba detrás de el.

No te preocupes Archie es mejor que nos vayamos no me siento con ánimos de estar aquí…-dijo Candy buscando la mirada de Albert-.

Si es mejor así, solo una cosa Annie, el vestido que Candy trae es porque yo se lo regale y la obligue a ponérselo, por que el vestido de dama de honor que escogiste era mono pero no como este aunque aún lucia hermosa…-

Ambos rubios salieron por la puerta principal despidiéndose de todos, incluso la tía abuela se dio cuenta de que las joyas que Candy portaba eran de su adorada sobrina Pauna, sin duda William había escogido a la Sra. Andrew…

No puedo creer lo que has hecho annie, pero que demonios pensé que eras…

Déjame explicarte Archie, yo te amo tanto…-soltó la pelinegra sin que el creyera mucho lo que decía.

Tú me amas…por dios…de qué demonios hablas…-dijo con sarcasmo.

De que te amo y no puedo tolerar de que ella siempre sea la mejor, en donde quedo yo…

Estas mal mujer es tu fiesta…-contesto el con toda la razón.

Yo lo sé pero yo quería que fuera el día más especial…

Dime por qué hiciste eso del vestido que ganabas…

Es mi día no el de ella que otra vez se lleva todo…-decía una histérica annie…

Dios pero que es todo esto, creo que cometí un grave error…-contesto el castaño resignado.

No es así Archie yo te amo…- dijo desesperada la pelinegra.

Suéltame eres igual a Elisa y solo para que te des cuenta de una cosa, todos los gastos de la boda, tu vestido y hasta la luna de miel las pago mi tío, y esta mansión es de él y si se casa con Candy será de ella…me equivoque annie y espero que entiendas una cosa, lo mejor será terminar con este evento, ya que eres tan buena actriz no te costara trabajo, pero en cuanto se termine partiremos con mis padres a Suecia, no habrá viaje de bodas…

No Archie no me hagas esto por favor, te lo suplico yo me equivoque porque me sentía celosa…

No puedo, vamos ..-jalándola del brazo, estaba tan desesperado por esa actitud-…deja de hacer berrinche y pórtate como mi esposa, después veremos si puedes con ese papel…

Albert iba manejando observando a Candy de reojo, sabía que lo que había hecho annie la había destrozado…Candy pensaba en su infancia cuando corrían por la colina de Pony, unidas, sin temor a nada y ahora era tan diferente le llamo huérfana cuando ella era lo mismo, aun así tuviera padres adoptivos, no sabría de sus verdaderos padres…

Candy te sientes bien preciosa…

Si Albert solo me siento un poco…ya sabes triste…dime porque…es por annie nunca pensé que ella cambiara tanto y me tratara así, lamento tanto lo que paso tal vez si yo me hubiera puesto ese vestido…

No Candy el tal vez no existe aun así con ese vestido llamarías la atención por ser tú, lo que proyectas deja afuera lo que vistieras, eres preciosa, sabes que te amo cierto…

Si lo se Albert y yo también te amo…-contesto ella mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Bien pues creo que dejemos lo pasado y nos reencontremos parece que no he estado 2 meses sin ver a mi amada…

Oohh! Albert…-Candy lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios, pero sabía que podría pasar un accidente por lo que opto por sentarse…

Al llegar al apartamento la rubia no pudo resistir se arrojó a sus fuertes brazos y se besaron con pasión, fueron 2 terribles meses solos, se soltaron para tomar aire,

Candy fue a abrir el balcón para que refrescara y Albert saco la champagne y dos copas para brindar…

Preciosa no sabes cuánto me hiciste falta…

Albert te amo tanto yo sé que es pronto pero no quiero te vayas de mi lado por favor…

Te amo mi amor, yo quería decirte algo…Candy aquí en nuestro apartamento solos tu y yo y como testigo la luna quieres casarte conmigo?...-la rubia sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho jamás se imaginó que eso pasara.

Albert estaba incido en una rodilla, saco de su saco un cajita de terciopelo negro y al abrirlo saco el anillo más hermoso que Candy hubiera visto un diamante incrustado en un anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras alrededor, sencillamente de la realeza, mirándola a los ojos espero la respuesta..

Oohh por dios, Albert yo, yo…


	8. ACEPTO

**CAPITULO 8**

**ACEPTO**

Albert estaba hincado en una rodilla, saco de su saco un cajita de terciopelo negro y al abrirlo saco el anillo más hermoso que Candy hubiera visto un diamante incrustado en un anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras alrededor, sencillamente de la realeza mirándola a los ojos espero la respuesta..

Oohh por dios, Albert yo, yo…claro que si deseo ser tu esposa, acepto…-Albert la cargo dando vueltas de alegría, porque aun de ser tan solo 3 meses juntos ellos estaban profundamente enamorados, tal vez no era lo suficiente para la mayoría de las personas, pero para que esperar años y años en una relación, cuando al final el amor se transformaría en un recuerdo-…

Te amo Candice White…-dijo el rubio mientras le colocaba el anillo de compromiso que sellaba su amor.

Y yo te amo a ti William Albert Andrew…

Brindemos por nuestro inminente compromiso y futura boda…-se sirvieron champagne-. Salud…salud…

Vamos a ponernos cómodos…

Si Albert...-el rubio se quitó el saco y Candy el abrigo así como los zapatos el piso estaba ya alfombrado, no era necesario traerlos…-

Candy yo te he de confesar algo…

Si amor…-dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente.

Hoy quería sorprenderte de otra manera pero con los acontecimientos de hoy creo que no se pudo llevar pero siempre hay un plan b y creo que funciono…

Albert es por eso que querías que nos fuéramos cierto…si así es pero, ahora que ya acepto la señorita ser mi esposa podría regalarme un beso…-dijo melosamente el rubio.

Candy no lo hizo esperar tomo el resto de la copa, lo abrazo tanteando el campo y sus labios se unieron era un beso muy delicioso con sabor al dulce champagne, sus lenguas se reconocieron, Albert la levanto en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, se dio cuenta al instante que había sido decorada y había una nueva cama amplia con una hermosa colcha blanca con azul…

Pero su objetivo principal era Candy quería probarla nuevamente, la recostó sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado la empezó a besar lenta acompasadamente, su lengua rozaba sus deliciosos labios, su dulce sabor lo embriagaba, poco a poco fue bajando sus besos a su hermoso cuello de porcelana, mordisqueo su lóbulo, dejo una pequeña marca de su amor en su cuello, sus manos comenzaron a reconocer ese hermoso cuerpo, acariciaron sobre la tela sus voluminosos senos, mientras nuevamente se besaban con ardor…

Las manos de Candy desabrocharon los botones de su camisa, desasiéndose de ella, Albert no quería quedarse atrás, busco el cierre del vestido y lo bajo de manera lenta, descubriendo a Candy con una ropa interior blanca, simplemente estaba de tentación…

Inicio por desprender las medias del liguero lentamente besando sus muslos, sus rodillas, sus tobillos, acariciando sus pies Candy sentía que en cualquier momento se consumiría en deseo…

Se besaron nuevamente Albert desabrocho el sostén de Candy y sus turgentes senos aparecieron, el rubio se consumía de deseo, nuevamente la recostó, ella desabrocho el pantalón de Albert y solo callo, dejándolo con su bóxer, ese era un verdadero hombre con un pecho fuerte, marcado, un abdomen de lavadero, cubierto por un sensual camino de rubio cabello, era un adonis y si era suyo…

La recostó y comenzó a probar esos deliciosos pezones sonrosados un color único el más hermoso para él, acariciaba cada uno con tal vehemencia que Candy sentía que tendría algo…no sabía que…pero algo… le masajeo los pechos con delicadeza, se deleitó con ellos en su boca y no se cansaba de hacerlo

Albert ahhh, ahhhalll…-

Eres hermosa Candy mi Candy se unieron en un beso, Albert bajo su mano ese punto de placer…y noto que estaba húmeda, perfecta para probar su sabor…

Albert descendió nuevamente dejando besos húmedos por el cuerpo, observo a Candy tenía una breve cintura y un hermoso vientre sin duda anhelaba el día en que llegara un bebe de ambos, le quito la última prenda a Candy…

Vamos mi amor déjame verte…-insistió el rubio…

Albert tengo pena…

Yo te amo no tengas miedo…-dijo el rubio, dijo mientras se desnudaba para ella, deseaba hundirse dentro de sus suaves pliegues…

La rubia sucumbía a sus intenciones…podría ser un ser celestial, pero tenía sangre en sus venas…y todo reaccionaba de manera automática…

El rubio se posiciono entre sus piernas y acaricio con su mano…sin más su lengua rozo el clítoris hinchado y palpo la protuberancia…

La rubia sentía que llegaba al cielo y él se hundió en su suave carne mientras lamia con amor…ternura y paciencia…ella era el más preciado regalo que la vida podría darle…la amaba más que a nada…-

Dios…ahhhlll….ber…ttttt…-la rubia se corrió de manera rápida y feroz haciendo sonreír al rubio.

Albert se quitó el bóxer y Candy quedo fascinada…se sonrojo de verlo así tan disponible…se tapó los ojos…dios que haría…

Como hacerlo disfrutar como a ella le habían hecho…tomo todo el valor que poco a poco comenzó a tocarlo y Albert soltó un quejido.

Te duele…- dijo ella con mucha pena…en que se había metido esa vez…-dios no puedo Albert es que no se si este bien esto…dios…

La miro con ternura…-confías en mi…- ella dijo que si mientras movía su cabeza.

Es poco a poco comenzó a masajearlo, subía y bajaba lentamente…-ohh Candy…mi amor…-y sin esperarlo dos veces él estaba de pie y ella rozando su lengua con su miembro, poco a poco lo saboreaba… candy con sus dos manos lo abarcaba era enorme para ella…-ohhhh, ahhh,,,,Candy mi amor,,,,ahhhh, ahhhh,….poco a poco..- Candy sintió un sabor salado

Albert la levanto y la recostó en la cama suavemente-…Albert te amo…- dijo ella enamorada…esperando más.

Yo también preciosa, pero no puedo detenerme necesito sentirte mía…

Yo también Albert…-contesto tímida mirándolo a los ojos.

Se posiciono sobre y separando sus piernas, comenzó a besarla de apasionadamente, Candy cedió a las caricias de Albert, quien masajeaba su punto de pasión y al sentirla húmeda y lista para recibirlo, poco a poco fue entrando para que se adaptara a su tamaño, pronto Albert sintió una resistencia y un leve grito de Candy…

Te lastime preciosa…-besando su hombro-..

No amor solo que esta enorme…- dijo ella con resistencia siendo tan estrecha…sintiendo un poco de dolor intenso…

Nuevamente se besaron, eso provoco que Candy estuviera más dispuesta y poco a poco se fueron adaptando, lo movimientos empezaron lentos y deliciosos, Candy nunca había sentido ese placer…

Ohh Candy mi dulce Candy te amo...-Albert sabía que ella era su mujer y como caballero que era haría las cosas de manera correcta-…Sus movimientos fueron aumentando de ritmo los besos y las caricias no cesaron en ningún momento, se fundieron en un solo cuerpo y alma, poco a poco Candy se sentía llena de placer, Albert sin duda se preocupaba por ella…y sin más el orgasmo llego para ambos…

Candy mi amor….

ohhh alberrrttt ahhhhhhhhhh!,

candyyyyyyyyyyy!

Ambos permanecieron abrazados y Albert decidió, que era necesario limpiar a su amada por lo que se metieron a la ducha y nuevamente la pasión se desbordo en el pequeño apartamento…

El día siguiente llego con un sol esplendoroso, por lo que al ser domingo, lo único que quería hacer era dormir, pero el hambre pudo más y Candy se levantó primero, observo a su amado Albert dormir como un niño, obviamente se durmieron ya muy entrada la madrugada, por lo que sabía estaría muy cansado, además del largo viaje…

Preparo un delicioso desayuno, huevos, hot cakes, jugo, café, por lo que se disponía a levantar a Albert pero lo vio descansando como nunca, así que opto por no molestarlo…

Poco a poco Albert abrió los ojos y se vio solo en la cama, recordó lo aconteció hace algunas horas y una hermosa sonrisa ilumino su rostro, ya era suya y de nadie más, aun no podía creer que la vida le diera ese maravilloso regalo, ella acepto su sencilla propuesta y entrego a él su virtud sin miedo a nada y por eso simplemente la amaba.

Se percató que Candy no estaba por lo que se levantó, era la 1 de la tarde, nunca se había levantando tan tarde…

La busco por el apartamento pero no la vio, opto por meterse a bañar, recordó que no tendría que trabajar, pero se sintió un poco olvidado…

Al salir Candy iba entrando…-hola preciosa pero déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas, porque no me despertaste…

Lo que pasa es que te veías realmente agotado y mejor opte por dejarte dormir un poco más…-contesto ella ruborizada.

Gracias pero en verdad me hubiera gustado acompañarte…

No te preocupes solo fui a comprar unas cosas para la comida, tienes mucho despierto…

No recién me levante y me duche, pero me sentí solo, no estabas aquí…

Ohhh mi amor no te preocupes que ya llegue…-se dieron un delicioso beso de buenos días...-Yo ya desayune, pero quieres te prepare algo delicioso en unos minutos estará…

No amor solo tomare un café con tostadas…

Claro que no he notado que bajaste de peso y no quiero que te enfermes, ahora yo cuidare de ti…-dijo ella convencida de la verdad.

Jajjaja, esa es mi chica….aunque en verdad no tengo apetito…

Entonces un poco de fruta y leche no te caerá nada mal…café no creo que sea bueno ahorita…-Candy le pico fruta, así mismo le dio un vaso de leche y un poco de jugo-.

Albert desayuno y se puso a leer el periódico, donde había una reseña sobre la boda de Archie, así como detalles de la misma y una hermosa foto de el con Candy sonriendo…"_William Andrew se ve muy enamorado de su novia Candice White, tal vez pronto anuncie su inminente compromiso"_… y en verdad no le era nada absurdo, en un mes el había decidido llevar a cabo su compromiso y a finales de año se casaría, solo debería de consultarlo con Candy y convencerla de aceptar, por lo cual estaba seguro que no se negaría, si no recurriría a sus encantos para convencerla…

Ya leíste el periódico amor…-pregunto la rubia.

Si Albert, salió todo bien cierto…-Albert recordó el amargo momento que provoco annie-…

Candy ven quiero platicar contigo deja todo ahí ahorita te ayudo…-ordeno él.

Si dime…-contesto ella mientras permanecía de pie.

Sé que anoche Annie nos hizo pasar un momento amargo más que a mí a ti pero no quiero que te afecte tanto…

Si me afecta Albert porque creí que era mi amiga y sé que no, pero no la culpo por querer ser mejor, simplemente fue educada así…

No es justificación, pero ella es la única que se perjudica en todo esto se pierde de tu maravillosa presencia, ven siéntate a mi lado…-la rubia se quedó callada-…

Que pasa-…

Es que me da pena-…confeso ella ruborizada.

Porque mi amor…-

Cuando me siento tengo un poco de dolor…

Pero estas bien, si te duele demasiado vamos al médico no se diga más…-contesto el preocupado.

Oh Albert no te espantes, tu sabes que anoche pues no paramos y pues tal vez mi inexperiencia…-contesto ella preocupada.

Lo se mi amor pero no te preocupes es normal, -Albert la abrazo y beso de manera lenta-…

Albert tu si tienes mucha experiencia…-soltó la rubia de repente, el noto celos en la voz de Candy…

Estas celosa…-pregunto el mientras notaba como su mirada se desviaba.

Algo…-contesto ella mientras miraba el piso, la verdad es que no deseaba escuchar cuantas mujeres había en su lista…le partiría el corazón.

Pues no creas que tanto pero no creo que sea adecuado hablar de ello y te he de confesar que jamás había sentido nada de lo que tú me provocas y no quiero que mi mujer está preocupada de nada, mi amor, mi corazón y este cuerpo estén a tu entera disposición…

Ohh! Albert eres un vanidoso…

Pero así me amas no…-pregunto el mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Si… así te amo…-contesto ella sonriente.

Esa tarde fue maravillosa, Albert cocino un delicioso estofado, Candy horneo un pastel de chocolate, después de comer se fueron a dormir, y casi al anochecer salieron a dar un paseo y a cenar en un restaurant pequeño, ya entrada la noche decidieron ir a dormir, pero la pasión pudo más y ambos se entregaron a ella, sin duda esa sincronía jamás la sintieron con otras personas el amor y lo que sentían en cada beso era único…pero el día siguiente era de mucho trabajo…

Al día siguiente después de una ducha y rico desayuno ambos partieron a sus trabajos, Candy era la sensación entre sus compañeras, quienes estaban tristes porque ella tal vez al casarse tendría que dejar su trabajo, pero Candy sabía que solamente dejaría de trabajar después de casarse no antes…

Albert por su parte le indico a George que investigar todo acerca de los requisitos para casarse…y así mismo se decidió esa tarde en buscar a la tía abuela para platicarle sobre su próximo compromiso…

Una semana paso y todo seguía su mismo curso, Albert un par de ocasiones tuvo que quedarse en la mansión alejado de Candy ya que los periodistas no lo dejaban en paz y no quería dejar entredicho la honorabilidad de Candy, que pronto seria su esposa…

Sin duda la reunión de los familiares seria próxima, por lo que su nuevo plan de cada quien hacerse cargo de su herencia iba viento en popa, todos estaban enterados y la mayoría estaba en acuerdo, ya que no era justo que los que trabajaban se vieran afectados por aquellos que malgastaban sus inversiones…

El tan nombrado día llego y se mantuvo el consejo en 5 días en juntas extenuantes, Albert no había podido ver a Candy por lo mismo pero sabía que resolviendo esto sin duda ya no habría quien los separara…

También la tía abuela estuvo involucrada en ello, así como los Leegan que estaban desesperados por estas acciones, pero Sara era la culpable de dar rienda suelta a sus caprichos y a los de sus hijos, sin duda tenia fe en la boda de Elisa y el compromiso de Neil, así como los negocios que manejaba su esposo fuera de la familia Andrew, aunque sabía que sin duda no sería lo suficiente para llevar la vida tan lujosa a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Se hizo un nuevo comité, se establecieron nuevos acuerdos comerciales, se cerraron tratos con los familiares quienes decidieron vender acciones e invertir en otras empresas, sin duda una ardua labor entre abogados y contadores…

Albert tomo posesión de su herencia, así mismo siguió conservando por unanimidad el puesto que tenía, y solo 3 familias optaron por finiquitar cualquier relación con los Andrew, entre ellos los Leegan, que más bien fueron desterrados, solo que lo mejor era ellos mismo eliminar cualquier relación para evitar malos entendidos y así obtener un gran beneficio por la venta de acciones y un respaldo económico amplio por lo años a lado de las empresas, una jugosa indemnización.

Todo esto llevaría cerca de 3 meses, pero se pudo reducir solo a 1, ya que las familias inversionistas estaban satisfechos por los manejos de William y George, y además con todo el trabajo que Albert había realizado anteriormente se pudo adelantar todo y solo se llegó a terminar con el asunto, así nuevas alianzas comerciales se dieron y sin duda el consorcio Andrew era más fuerte…

Todo estaba de maravilla después de 15 días quedo arreglado, por lo que Albert pudo hablar de su inminente compromiso con Candy con la tía abuela…

Buenos William sobre qué quieres hablarme, creo que todo ha salido de manera beneficiosa…

Así es tía en verdad me siento satisfecho de que todo saliera bien y ahora ya estoy tranquilo de ello…-contesto el rubio.

Sé que sigues con saliendo con Candice…-dijo con disgusto la mujer.

Si tía, de eso quiero hablarle, le he propuesto matrimonio a Candy y ella me acepto, por lo que quiero que mi fiesta de compromiso sea a final de este mes…

Pero William cómo es posible, obviamente no te diría que no, ahora que has tomado posesión de tu herencia eres de los hombres más ricos del mundo, seria tonta si no lo hiciera y además cuanto tiempo tienen saliendo…-cuestiono su amor.

Pensé que podría hacerla participe de mi felicidad pero lo que veo me decepciona…-contesto el rubio mientras sonreía de medio lado.

William no puedo estar de acuerdo ella hace poco era tu hija adoptiva y ahora me dices que será tu esposa, como crees que lo tomaran los del consejo, obviamente se opondrán como yo…-dijo de manera tajante

Pues creo que esta atrasada de noticias, porque están contentos con mi elección, al principio se pusieron renuentes, pero algunos la conocen por que trabaja en el hospital y ella los ha cuidado, por lo que sin querer como siempre Candy sin saber quiénes eran se ha ganado su corazón…-contesto feliz el rubio.

Pero también debieron de consultarme a mí, yo era parte de ese consejo y ahora no me tomaron en cuenta…-comento con preocupación.

Así es tía era parte del consejo es por ello que le estoy informando yo mismo…-contesto él.

Pues no se podrá llevar a cabo me opongo rotundamente mi sobrino no se casara con una huérfana…- contestando la anciana mujer de manera insolente.

Esa es su resolución tía…-

Así es me opongo y hablare al consejo para informarles de este hecho y no te apoyen…-la Sra. Eloy pensó que con ello podría amedrentar a Albert pero se llevó una sorpresa.

Pues bien he tomado la decisión con o sin su consentimiento, mi compromiso se llevara a final de mes y mi boda en diciembre, tengo ya todo dispuesto y mi Tía Josephen me apoyara con todo, así como los padres de Archie…

La Tía Josephen era una prima de la Sra. Elroy, de la misma edad pero más alivianada, su familia se construyó del amor y sus hijos estaban felizmente casados, Vivian en escocia y cuando Albert los ayudo con la planta se sintieron muy agradecidos con él por lo que no podrían dejar de apoyarlo en tan especial momento de su vida.

La relación con la Tía abuela y la tía Josephen era mínima, ya que alguna vez en su juventud la Sra. Elroy se había enamorado del Sr. Handerson, quien se impresiono por la presencia de Josephen y ambos se enamoraron por lo que a menos de 1 año ya estaban casados y ella era del mismo tipo de Candy alegre, de buen corazón, sin duda un torbellino de alegría, por lo que simplemente nunca la perdono por haberle arrebatado el amor de Mrs. Handerson pero ni por enterado estaban ellos…

No puedo creer lo que me dices William yo que he sido la que siempre he estado a tu lado y tú me pagas con esta indiferencia, todo lo tienes planeado y a mí no me incluyes en nada…-quiso chantajearlo con unas lagrimitas de cocodrilo-…

Tía yo la incluyo y usted me rechaza, no puedo esperar a que acepte mi decisión…

Es que acaso tienes que casarte con esa, si te ves obligado culpa a otro y no lo hagas…

Pero que dice, si Candy estuviera en esa situación ya me hubiera casado hoy mismo, nunca rechazaría mi sangre y a ella menos la amo…

Pero William…-la mujer de verdad se sentía mal por estar perdiendo su relación con su sobrino.

Ya basta tía lamento que no pueda entender que me enamore…-dijo de manera tajante.

William yo…-ella en verdad no lo comprendía.

Lo siento tía pero es mejor que me marche no he visto a Candy y la extraño…-Albert se sentía decepcionado de la Tía, sin duda la apreciaba mucho, pero era tan difícil hacerla entender sus sentimientos…

Decidió pasar por Candy y la sorpresa sin duda la alegraría…pero él fue el sorprendido al ver a Candy conversando animadamente con un apuesto caballero…

Hola Candy…- dijo el caballero saludando de manera efusiva a la pequeña rubia.

Que tal Dr. Robert cuando regreso de su especialidad…

Pues recién esta semana pero ya mañana me incorporo a mis actividades y tú que cuentas…

Pues nada en si…-contesto ella mientras miraba un expediente.

Sigues de jefa en Geriátrico…-

Si así es… me encanta trabajar ahí aprendo mucho de mis pacientes…-contesto de corazon.

Mira como son las cosas antes estaban en el área pediátrica y ahora…-la verdad es que le daba ver gusto como una mujer sola podría obtener un cargo por su esfuerzo.

Si así es, bueno creo que ahora coincidiremos muy poco…-confirmo la rubia.

Así es, pero será un gusto saludarte Candice.

El Dr. Robert Hattawey era un hombre atractivo rubio de ojos grises, alto y corpulento, ellos habían trabajado juntos en varios casos cuando Candy estaba en el área pediátrica, solo que él tuvo que partir para hacer su especialidad, obviamente se sentía atraído por la rubia y en un par de ocasiones coincidieron en almuerzos, por lo que se rumoraba que podrían tener una relación, pero Candy nunca dio pie a ello, ya que no quería ser lastimada nuevamente…

Bueno Candy creo que si alguna vez coincidimos podremos tomar un almuerzo juntos te parece, puede ser…-Candy volteo ya que se sentía observada y ahí estaba el hombre de sus sueños.

Bueno fue un placer saludarte, me tengo que ir me esperan…

Está bien que estés bien hasta luego…-el Dr. Se percató de la presencia del rubio y sabía que nunca tendría oportunidad, pero ya entendía por que el brillo de esos ojos en Candy, amor…

Hola Albert…-lo saludo ella con gusto mientras se asustó pues el rubio la tomo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente.

Albert pero que pasa nos está viendo la gente…-le otro beso de esos que te aflojan las piernitas

Te extrañe tanto Candy, quien era ese…hmmm…quien era ese…-pregunto insistente.

Ahh! Robert…-contesto ella aun con el efecto del beso.

Robert así nada más por qué tanta familiaridad…-contesto el con un poco de molestia.

Que tienes Albert que pasa…-el, la tomo del brazo mientras la jalaba hacia afuera…-

Vámonos quiero hablar contigo…-subieron al coche y partieron al departamento.

Si vamos…-durante el trayecto Albert estaba muy serio Candy se sentía triste, ya que habían sido 15 largos días sin verse y ahora lo único que hacía era molestarse quién sabe porque…

Al llegar al estacionamiento Albert salió y dio un fuerte portazo al coche, Candy se sintió temerosa, por lo que no espero a que le abriera la puerta, salió de ahí a toda prisa, detrás de ella Albert…

Candy espera, espérame te estoy hablando…-dijo alzando la voz.

No vete es mejor que cuando vengas a verme estés feliz no enojado….

Pero demonios espérame…-Candy subió casi corriendo las escaleras, cerrándole la puerta principal a Albert…

Demonios Candy…-golpeando la puerta-…maldita sea que pasa…maldita sea...-Albert se sintió tonto por esos celos, cuando sabía que Candy lo había recibido con alegría y el solo se portó como un Neanderthal…

Bajo al coche y busco en la guantera las llaves, ahí estaban, saco el hermoso ramo de rosas que le había comprado y un paquete que traía como regalo, el vestido que usaría en la fiesta de compromiso así como su traje, ya que estaba decidido a no separarse más de Candy, por lo que, como pudo llevo todo, incluida su maleta…

Abrió la puerta y subió por el ascensor con todo, eso era lo mejor de haber remodelado el edificio…al llegar a la puerta quiso abrirla pero no pudo tenía la cadena puesta…

Candy mi amor ábreme por favor…-silencio-…Candy sé que me porte como un tonto pero moría de celos de verte platicando con ese hombre, sabes que te amo verdad…-silencio-…

Preciosa por favor entiéndeme un poquito fueron 15 largos días y ahora lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado por favor…-silencio-…perdóname mi amor…

Albert sabes que jamás te faltaría…-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

Yo lo se mi amor pero me sentí celoso, jamás me imagine ser yo quien lo hiciera, vamos ábreme…

No sé si pueda…-contesto ella con dolor.

Por qué acaso ya no me amas...-Albert sintió temor Silencio…-es eso Candy haz dejado de amarme…la puerta se abrió…

Jamás he dejado de amarte…-contesto ella con los ojos rojos.

Se dieron un largo beso y Albert soltó todos los paquetes, Candy brinco a sus brazos, la cargo, mientras la rubia enredaba sus piernas a los costados del rubio se besaron con intensidad pues sintieron la necesidad de amarse, habían sido 15 días sin tocarse, sin hacer el amor, sin acariciarse, por lo que Albert cerró la puerta.

Olvidándose de todo las flores, los paquetes, el traje, la maleta, lo bueno era que el piso en el que vivía Candy dos departamentos estaban solos, solo uno ocupado por una linda ancianita que no escuchaba nada bien…

Las manos de Candy quitaron la corbata, arranco un par de botones de la camisa, por su parte Albert, al ver a la rubia con su uniforme se vio cumpliendo una deliciosa fantasía, al tenerla recargada en la puerta con el vestido casi hasta la cintura, como pudo bajo el zipper del vestido de enfrente mostrando sus voluptuosos senos, le subió el brasilero y jugo con los rosados pezones mordisqueándolos, Candy disfrutaba de esas caricias y sus dedos se enredaron en la sedosa cabellera rubia de Albert…

El por su parte se sentía listo para adentrarse en ella, sus manos tocaron los perfectos glúteos de Candy, ahora solo estorbaba su pantie, la cual rompió sin importarle nada, Candy estaba expectante…

Saco su miembro y poco a poco se introdujo en ella quien ya estaba mojada y lista para recibirlo, la sostuvo de sus glúteos y ella se aferró a los fuertes hombros de Albert, las embestidas eran lentas y agobiantes, poco a poco el rubio fue aumentando el movimiento.

Ambos gemían de placer y no de manera suave, esos alaridos de amor se escuchaban en el piso completo, los movimientos, poco a poco hicieron que la puerta resonara del eco de ese movimiento escandaloso.

Vamos Candy mi amor…ahhhh…albert…ahhhh…

Dios santo eres deliciosa…ohhhh candy candy ahhhh …-Albert no resistió mas esas embestidas y poco a poco tuvo un fantástico final.

Candy le siguió al mismo tiempo era demasiado éxtasis para dejarlo solo…

Al terminar Albert llevo a Candy aun en esa posición a la ducha la bajo y la desvistió, pero ella al estar de pie, se posiciono frente al miembro del rubio y así como el la limpiaba y tomaba su líquido, ella hizo lo mismo…

Ohhh! Candy mi amor…-poco a poco las cosas nuevamente subieron de tono, la rubia envolvía con sus manos el miembro de su amado y sus movimientos poco a poco fueron más rápido, así con su lengua saboreaba a su amado…

Oohhh candy…candy,….-Albert sujeto su cabellera y la ayudo un poco moviéndose, lo que provocaba un enorme placer al rubio, poco a poco las manos y la lengua de candy lograron su cometido…

Ohhh candy…si amor así pequeña…ahhhh, dios santo…ohhhhhhh….ahhhhhhhh…candyyyyyyyy…-un gutural grito salió de la boca de Albert, tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida y ese había sido de su pequeña…Candy bebió todo hasta la última gota…

Una sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios….-te amo Candy, jamás había sentido algo así.

Yo te amo más y quería darte ese placer apremiante que me das con esos lindos labios…-ambos se ducharon y se pusieron las batas de baño, al salir Albert recordó los paquetes que quedaron regados por lo que salió a recogerlos, pero se sorprendió al ver a la ancianita un poco espantada…

Oiga no escucho ese ruido parecía que estaban golpeando a alguien.

No señora tal vez es el ascensor cuando lo usamos suena truena, avisare a mantenimiento para que lo reparen no se preocupe…-dijo Albert gritando para que lo escuchara.

Bueno gracias joven, pero que tarde es usted ya trae su pijama, buenas noches…-contesto la mujer mientras se metía a su departamento.

Candy estaba escuchando atrás de la puerta roja de vergüenza nunca se imaginó haber gritado tanto…-por dios Albert hemos sido tan escandalosos, la Sra. Stevenson, es casi sorda.

El rubio de reía de manera sonora…-Albert te estoy hablando…

Así es nuestro amor escandaloso, pero no me importa, te amo tanto pequeña…

Pequeña pensé que no me dirás mas así…

No importa eres mi pequeña, mi preciosa, mi Candy, mi mujer…-dijo meloso mientras le abría la bata y le masajeaba los pechos…

Sabes quiero pedir unas disculpas formales por mi absurdo comportamiento de hoy…-dándole el ramo de flores-…

Ohhhh! Albert…-se dieron un beso…- gracias pero mira no hay por qué ponerte celoso, sabes que te amo y…

Y yo mas pero quería verte correr a mis brazos, pero ahí estabas platicando con ese tipo…

Ese tipo era mi jefe es por eso que conversábamos, porque salió a hacer su especialidad y ahora que soy jefa de piso en geriátrico, se sorprendió eso fue todo…lo beso suavemente…-

mmm…mmm…-…bueno está bien te creo…

La rubia ahora reía por lo acontecido…-Albert en serio tu celoso jamás me lo imagine…

No importa bueno que cenaremos…-dijo ella.

Nada solo quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche…-ambos partieron a la habitación…ahora la Sra. Stevenson sin duda llamaría a mantenimiento ella misma, lo alaridos de pasión no se hicieron esperar…

Al día siguiente temprano se escuchaba movimiento en la cocina, era Albert que estaba preparando un buen desayuno ya que durante la tarde y la noche, quemaron muchas calorías por lo que necesitaban recuperarlas…

Candy tomaba un baño reconfortante y se vestía para partir al trabajo, había pedido su cambio de turno fijo de lunes a viernes de 9 a 6, ya que ella por su puesto y el tiempo en el hospital podía hacerlo, antes trabajaba d incluso doblaba turnos, tenía guardias, ahora ya no era necesario, podría ocuparse de su vida y de Albert…

Pero Albert no quería que trabajara más por lo que hoy sería el día en que se lo propondría…


	9. EL PASADO SE MARCHO

**CAPITULO 9**

**EL PASADO DE MARCHO**

Candy tomaba un baño reconfortante y se vestía para partir al trabajo, había pedido su cambio de turno fijo de lunes a viernes de 9 a 6, ya que ella por su puesto y el tiempo en el hospital podía hacerlo, antes trabajaba d incluso doblaba turnos, tenía guardias, ahora ya no era necesario, podría ocuparse de su vida y de Albert…

Pero Albert no quería que trabajara más por lo que hoy sería el día en que se lo propondría…

Vamos Candy que se te hará tarde…-le dijo detrás de la puerta.

Ya estoy lista amor…-contesto ella mientras terminaba por peinarse.

Deja termino ve a bañarte…-y así ya ambos listos se sentaron a desayunar…

Candy quiero hablar contigo, anoche me fue imposible que habláramos, me hacías tanta falta que lo único que quería era hacerte mía…

Ohh! Albert…-se besaron…- será mejor que hables porque si no…

Bueno sé que es de mala educación platicar en la mesa pero…-dijo el con formalidad.

No importa amor dime…-ambos desayunaban…-

Mi amor te tengo dos buenas noticias…

Si cuales…-tomaba de su jugo…-pues la primera es, no te enojes conmigo…

Dime Albert si son buenas no me enojare…

Bueno es que estoy nervioso…-contesto el esperando que no se enojara.

Albert…-dijo todo tan rápido que Candy no lo comprendió al primer instante…-silencio-….

Que…-contesto ella sorprendida por no comprender nada.

Candy yo…-en verdad estaba demasiado nervioso.

Albert en serio…-ella lo miro a los ojos.

Solo déjame decirte que quería sorprenderte pe…-Candy se levantó, se sentó en sus piernas y lo beso lentamente…

Te amo Albert…-dijo ella con sinceridad…

Yo más Candy, mi Candy…-se fundieron en un beso-…

Pero quiero que sepas que no solo es eso mi amor…

Dime…-contesto la rubia pues lo primero ni lo habia entendido.

Es que me adelante pero quiero que no te molestes…

No lo hare mi cielo…-contesto ella con mucha paciencia.

Candy yo me atreví a agilizar los trámites para nuestra boda al civil y a la iglesia…

Pero que dices…-Candy se levantó, Albert igual..-

No te enojes…-contesto el mientras sentía algo en su pecho como arrepentimiento.

Pero por qué no lo dijiste es muy poco tiempo Albert para todo esto…-y era cierto.

No Candy ya espere demasiado por ti, no quiero que nos separemos yo me lo prometí…-se lo dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Pero yo quie…-ella estaba demasiado sorprendida por toda esa información.

No te preocupes ya casi termina abril y yo quiero que para tu cumpleaños seas la Sra. Andrew, ante la ley y que en más tardar diciembre ya estemos casados, si ajustamos tiempos estará todo listo…

Por dios Albert es…-y el rubio pensó que se moriría de un infarto ahí mismo.

Que pasa Candy…-dijo con temor.

Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo…-se arrojó a los brazos de Albert en cierta posición que prendía fuego en ambos.

Candy mi Candy pensé que estarías furiosa…-sosteniéndola de los glúteos-…

Mi amor soy dichosa de tenerte a mi lado…

Candy me pones alterado…-contesto el caliente por ella.

Albert beso a Candy apasionadamente…

Sus manos tocaron su suave piel y se sintió feliz de tener a una mujer como ella, apasionada, entregada…su pequeña, aquella niña que quería proteger, ahora era su mujer…

El desayuno quedo olvidado, porque no se pudieron contener de hacer el amor sobre la mesa…era un sacrilegio pero era delicioso, Albert saboreaba lujurioso a su suave Candy…y Candy disfrutaba de ese magnífico hombre…

Esta demás decir que ambos llegaron retrasados a sus empleos, pero Candy repondría su hora, Albert solo era el Sr. Andrew…

El día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, Albert sabía que Candy llegaría más tarde por lo que paso por ella y la invito a cenar…

Ya dentro del restaurant, en un privado…-Candy sabes quería comentarte algo…

Si dime…-contesto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Sé que eres una mujer independiente y que amas tu libertad como yo la mía, pero soy muy egoísta y te quiero solo para mí…

Albert sabes que soy tuya...-dijo mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

Si mi amor, pero quisiera que te ocuparas de organizar a tu gusto nuestra boda…

Claro que lo hare…

Yo quisiera lo más sencillo posible, pero por mi posición es casi imposible…

Lo se…-contesto ella.

Bueno quisiera que me escucharas…

Si…-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

Candy quiero proponerte que dejes el trabajo en el hospital, yo puedo mantenerte y darte lo que desees, pronto serás mi esposa y quisiera que estuvieras en casa, sé que soy un egoísta, pero cuando vengan los hijos quiero que estés tranquila, nada de presiones, tal vez soy un pretensioso por creer que lo harás pero no quiero verte viviendo angustiada…

Candy lloraba, Albert se sintió triste tal vez ahora no podría ni siquiera casarse, pero era lo mejor darle a conocer sus intenciones…

Candy perdóname por ser tan pretensioso…

No Albert yo no creo merecer tanto, jamás me imagine llegar a encontrar un hombre que me amara y me propusiera casarme con el además de que quisiera hacerse responsable de mí.

Candy mi amor no llores…-dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

Te amo Albert, yo si quiero trabajar pero puede más el amor por ti y si quiero que cuando nos casemos, yo me encargue de la casa y me encargue de cuidar a nuestros hijos…-Candy se levantó y Albert también…se dieron un abrazo cargado de amor…

Al llegar al departamento Candy moría de sueño por lo que se pusieron la pijama y se fueron a dormir…

La rubia dormía profundamente, Albert la abrazaba, esa era su posición para dormir, ella sobre el fuerte pecho desnudo de Albert, así lo prefería ya que decía que su acompasado latir de corazón la arrullaba…

El no podía creer que después de todos aquellos momentos, Candy era su mujer, aun recordaba la angustiosa carta de sus sobrinos pidiéndole que adoptara a cierta chiquilla que sufría por el maltrato de los Leegan y hasta de la tía abuela…recordó a su sobrino Anthony quien le hablaba maravillas de Candy y de su repentina muerte, solo tal vez si el siguiera vivo, la vida de ambos sería diferente, a lo mejor Candy y el estarían juntos, pero la vida aunque da fuertes golpes es sabia…

Veía dormir a su amada y quería despertara para hacer el amor toda la noche despacio, con gusto…pero debía descansar y pues ahora con lo que le había explicado de su forma de cuidarse para no embarazarse sabía que ese día era riesgoso, pero a él no le importaría que ella tuviera un bebe, producto del amor de ambos…

La mañana llego sin contratiempos, después del baño y el desayuno, partieron al trabajo, Candy hablaría con el director general sobre su inminente salida para que buscaran su reemplazo.

Se sentía triste pero ahora quería disfrutar todo, por lo que estaría para Albert…

No quería ser una inútil pero siendo practica si Albert le ofrecía todo obviamente ahora ya podría disfrutar de su posición…sin duda ella merecía eso…

Al salir del trabajo, sabía que siendo miércoles Albert llegaría tarde por los informes de semana, así que se fue a casa, preparo unos emparedados, y se dispuso a recostarse un rato, bordo algunos cojines pendientes, al terminar su pequeña cena, pico algo de fruta y se sentó frente al balcón a contemplar la luna, pensó todo lo acontecido y algo vino a su mente el sábado seria su fiesta de compromiso, por lo que se preguntó quién la estaría organizando…

Por dios que despistada soy, será que la tía abuela es la que preparara todo, madre santa, es el sábado y hoy ya es miércoles, oohhh! Albert lo olvido…- se dijo a si misma por lo que se vistió, arreglándose un poco, se puso un hermoso vestido morado con ligero vuelo, se dejó el cabello suelto sostenido con dos prendedores, ya que aún estaba mojado, se puso medias y unos hermosos tacones plateados, se maquillo ligero, rubor durazno, rímel y lápiz labial rosa pastel, tomo su abrigo largo y su bolso.

Steve estaba siempre a su disposición por lo que al verla salir rápidamente la llevo a donde ella le indico….-las oficinas del corporativo Andrew…con el presidente…- dijo ella.

Albert recién había terminado con la junta por lo que estaba en su oficina con algunos colegas tomando un whisky…

Bueno brindemos por este cierre espectacular de fin de mes, creo que las nuevas alianzas nos han dejado más de lo que esperábamos…salud…

Los señores que estaban reunidos brindaban con gusto y hablaban de negocios, ahora en su oficina el, Albert era William Andrew…

Candy al llegar al edificio se sintió intimidada, ahora comprendía quien era Albert, era un edificio lujoso, jamás se había presentado en esas oficinas, por lo que no era reconocida, solo aparecía en los periódicos al lado de él, pero su presencia no fue desapercibida.

Paso el lobbie y pregunto por las oficinas de presidencia, subió al elevador, en donde iban algunos caballeros que la miraban fascinados, al llegar al piso salió a prisa, llego a la recepción, la secretaria anterior se había jubilado, por lo que la nueva secretaria no estaba enterada de que ella fuera la novia del sr. Y aunque nadie la conocía en persona definitivamente a Ofelia no se le olvidaría ese precioso rostro…

Buenas noches Srita…

Si diga…

Estoy buscando con urgencia a Albert, bueno a William Andrew, lo que pasa es que tengo un asunto que tratar con el…

Usted tiene cita…-dijo la mujer en cierta manera altanera.

No lo que pasa es que esto es urgente…-contesto Candy.

Mire la verdad son cerca de las 8:30 y el Sr. Andrew no recibe a nadie sin una cita así que es mejor que llame para programarla y así solamente la podrá atender, con permiso que yo tengo más cosas que hacer….-dijo todo con cierto despotismo y altanería-.

Mire en verdad es urgente lo que tengo que hablar con William…

Perdón con quien, mire no se quién es usted y no me interesa pero William es el Sr. Andrew para usted, solo para cierto personal se nos permite llamarlo así, por lo que le pediré que se retire por favor…-la rubia la miro con un dejo de pena.

En ese momento salió un socio de Albert y le indico a Estefany algunas cosas…

Candy tomo asiento estaba dispuesta a esperar por Albert,…-dígame que no entiende que debe de irse William no la atenderá, él está festejando con sus socios cosas importantes…

Pero madre de dios que hace usted tratando así a Candice, quien se cree dígame…-era George quien salió por un paquete que encargo Albert para Candy.

Pero es que ella no tiene cita y yo…-dijo ella defendiéndose.

Que pasa George porque hablas tan fuerte…-en ese momento salió Albert-…

Candy estaba aún sentada viendo a George, se sentía agobiada por ese trato, no quería pensar si ella trataba así a toda la gente que acudía con Albert sin duda tal vez perdería algunos clientes…

Albert no alcanzaba a ver a Candy…-dime que pasa…

Es que esta Señorita dice que quiere verlo y no tiene cita por lo que…

No puede avisarte que la Srita. Candice te espera –dijo George-…

Candy, mi amor tienes mucho tiempo aquí, por dios santo que pasa aquí porque no me informo de la presencia de mi novia…-él quería gritar a los cuatro vientos de SU mujer-. Esta linda dama es mi prometida por lo que me parece que usted debería de estar enterada de ello…

Prometida…-se quedó muda ya que ella pretendía conquistar a su jefe la muy ilusa-.

Si la prometida del Sr. Andrew para usted…-dijo George.

Por favor George ocúpate de este asunto, no quiero este trato para la gente que me venga a buscar, esto puede hacer que pierda clientes…

Con permiso.-dijo Candy a la secretaria-. Y ambos partieron al privado de Albert…-

Bueno basta con decir que esa fue la única semana de Estefany en el Corporativo Andrew.

Que pasa mi amor a que debo el honor de tu visita…-dijo el rubio mientras la beso.

Dime que te dijo esa mujer, te ofendió, dime mi amor…

No Albert pero se portó muy déspota conmigo…

No te preocupes George se ocupara de ese asunto…

La despedirás…- dijo contrariada la rubia.

Sí, mi anterior secretaria se jubiló, ella es su sobrina y me pido que le diera una oportunidad pero ya tenía una candidata la Srita. Miller de recepción…

Ella fue muy amable conmigo y me indico exactamente en donde localizarte…-contesto la rubia.

Si tiene varios años con nosotros por lo que es la indicada, solo que por agradecimiento con Ofelia la contratamos, apenas tiene una semana y es demasiado, como explicártelo, es como Elisa, será más fácil encontrar a una chica de recepción…

Pero bueno dime en que puedo ayudarte futura Sra. Andrew…-Candy lo beso y él se volvió loco de deseo, por lo que la cargo y la puso sobre su escritorio…al privado de Albert solo se entraba con llave, no tenía pomo la puerta, así que no había peligro de que nadie.

Se sentó en su silla y ella quedo frente a el sentada sobre el magnífico escritorio de roble...Albert se sentía deseoso de probarla…

Albert es que he venido a decirte que si nuestra fiesta de compromiso es el sábado no hemos organizado nada…

Albert deslizaba sus manos por los chamorros de Candy, poco a poco iban subiendo para recorrer su nívea piel.

Amor te estoy hablando ponme atención…

Si Candy tu dime…

Albert solo quiero decirte que no tengo nada organizado ni las invitaciones el menú…Albert…-el poco a poco bajo la panti de Candy-. Mi amor espera esto es importante…

Si yo lo se dime…- Candy hablaba sobre todo lo que ocupaba de la fiesta-…

Pero Albert no estaba atento a eso, poco a poco se acomodó a la altura de Candy, por lo que al levantarle el vestido quedo maravillado solo un poco de pelo rubio se asomaba por encima de ella…

Albert, te estoy hablannnnndooo…ahhh…-el rubio levanto un poco las caderas de Candy y al separarle las piernas, su lengua se indio en los pliegues de Candy, reconociendo ese lugar al que anhelaba saborear ya que para él era un dulce.

Encontró el punto de placer y ahí lo torturo Candy solo gemía quedamente, se sentía desfallecer de placer ahora entendía por que no recordaban la fiesta de compromiso, simplemente se dedicaron a amarse…

La lengua de Albert torturaba a Candy, sentía como poco a poco la llevaba al éxtasis, disfruto de ella la saboreo, sus manos se pusieron sobre sus glúteos, aprisionándolos y se lengua se hundió en ella parecía un manantial, Albert en verdad la amaba…poco a poco levanto e trasero de Candy hundiéndose más…

Albert…ahhhh…mi amorrr…-estaba en la gloria.

Te gusta…-dijo como pudo.

Siiii…por dios…Albert..Ahhh..-sus manos se hundieron en la melena de Albert…

ahhhh, dios albert ahhhhhhhhhhh….ahhhhh…- y el fuerte orgasmo llego Candy se retorcía de placer se deshacía en la grandes manos de Albert…el por su parte se extasió de tomar todo de ella…

Por lo que se levantó y Candy noto que estaba listo…se puso en cuatro, Albert la embistió fuertemente, su entradas eran profundas y el ritmo era agobiante, Albert era un hombre fuerte y lo sabía pero nunca habían hecho esa posición por lo que se moría del ver a Candy en su esplendor con esa breve cintura, sus manos buscaron sus voluptuosos senos, son solo desabrochar el botón salieron como esperando ser acariciados….Las fuertes embestidas de Albert los hicieron llegar al éxtasis juntos…

Candy paso al baño privado se aseo y así lo hizo Albert, se lavaron los dientes y se perfumaron, sabían que el olor a la pasión era un poco escandaloso…

Lamento esto Candy, pero simplemente no me pude contener sabes que te amo y así te recompenso de ese mal rato que te hizo pasar esa mujer…-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Además porque mi hermosa mujer anda con ese sensual vestido y una lencería para volverme loco, dime…

Pero Albert si yo vine a hablar contigo no a que me sedujeras…-dijo con cara de niña inocente

El rio a carcajadas…-por eso te amo por ser tú…

Pero ahora si dime que pasa…

Pues ya te lo dije…-Albert estaba recargado en el escritorio con Candy parada entre sus piernas-. Qué...no me escuchaste cierto…

Si un poco…-el rubio se rio...-

De que te ríes William Albert Andrew…

Dios… no te enojes preciosa, mira no se me olvido la fiesta simplemente hemos estado ocupados en cosas más importantes…como haciendo el amor…

Albert…-grito ella mientras se sonrojaba intensamente.

No me digas que te da pena…si…me encantas.

Tú también…-dijo ella mientras se unían en un beso.

Pero bueno la fiesta la organizo mi Tía Josephen, esto que te diré tal vez te preocupe pero no te lo tomes a pecho me los prometes…-beso-…si…lo que pasa es que la tía abuela se opone a que me case contigo, le he dicho de mil maneras que te amo, pero creo que ella no lo acepta por mil prejuicios…

Albert por que la Sra. Elroy no me quiere, siempre me ha hecho sentir inferior como si yo no fuera una persona…

No Candy no es eso tu eres más valiosa que cualquier cosa y eres una hermosa persona, simplemente ella es así, para ella es más importante el estatus social, así la educaron…

Pues pensé que tal vez se pondría contenta de verte feliz Albert…

Yo también la quería hacer partícipe de mi felicidad pero ella no quiere y yo no puedo interferir…-contesto el con pena.

Bueno pues platícame en donde será la recepción.

Pues será aquí en Chicago, debido a que mis parientes aun están aquí…

Pero Albert no tengo que ponerme para ese día, mañana tendré que pedir medio día para ir con el modisto para ver que me puede proporcionar y luego tendré que hacer cita con…

Espera Candy todo eso queda resuelto no te preocupes…-beso-…el vestido ya está, mi traje también, te arreglara Doroty y la recepción, así como las invitaciones y la prensa ya están enteradas, lo único que debes de hacer es estar ahí y no dejarme plantado…

Ohh! Albert piensas en todo…-contesto ella sonriente.

No exactamente pero hay mucha gente que me apoya…

Si ni que lo digas, pero por cierto no conozco a tu Tía Josephen…

Tal vez si pero no la recuerdes, es casi de la edad de la tía abuela, solo que ella es un poco menos estricta tiene una agradable familia, en verdad ella y su esposo son felices…-contesto él.

Por eso cuando le pedí su ayuda, lo único que me pregunto fue que si te amaba y con eso, fue fácil le dije que si te amo por sobre todas las cosas…-dijo el rubio mientras la besaba.

Yo también te amo Albert.-

Pero bueno srita. Es demasiado tarde y mañana madrugaremos, hay que checar como va todo con la recepción y yo tengo que ir al peluquero….

Así partieron a su casa, ambos estaban cansados por lo que se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente…

Al día siguiente…-Candy mira esta paquete es para ti…no lo abras es tu vestido, también lo mande a pedir de Francia, solo que ni yo sé cómo es, por que Madame Geogine lo escogió exclusivamente para ti…y también recogí el traje con mi sastre Mrs. Krill, creo que todo va a estar perfecto…

Así es Albert, bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde…

En el auto…- dime Candy ya hablaste con tu jefe….

Ahhh! sí, me dijo que siempre tendría las puertas del hospital abiertas para mí, solo que tendré que trabajar media jornada Albert para capacitar a mi suplente, espero no te moleste…

No, cuanto tiempo será esto…

Como tres meses…- contesto ella mientras le sonreía, no quería que se enojara.

No importa aún faltan muchas cosas, debemos escoger la casa que compraremos, la decoración de la casa, quisiera que viajáramos a Lakewood para remodelar algunas áreas y también quiero que vayamos a escocia…

A escocia…-eso la tomó por sorpresa.

Si mi amor es necesario quiero ver cómo van las cosas en la planta y es necesaria mi autorización para algunas modificaciones…-

Todo eso haremos…

Si pero no así de seguido, a escocia viajaremos después de casarnos, creo que allá pasaremos nuestra luna de miel, que te parece…

Muy bien Albert…-le dio un beso en los labios…-Que tengas buen día mi amor…

Te amo pequeña…

El día transcurrió rápido, Candy ya había iniciado con su media jornada por lo que salió a la 1.30 salió del hospital, se dirigió a la peluquería, donde le recortaron el pelo, le hicieron manicura y pedicura, cuando salió se fue a la tienda de lencería que a ella le gustaba, aun no había usado aquel conjunto morado, pero sería en otra ocasión, escogió algunos modelos muy coquetos…

Al terminar, fue a una tienda de calzado y compro unas hermosas zapatillas, de ahí partió a las oficinas por Albert, al llegar llamo mucho la atención, ya que sabían que esa bella dama era la novia del Sr. Andrew, en recepción había una nueva chica, que de inmediato la reconoció, ya que George le enseño una foto de ella y así la condujo por el elevador privado que solo hacia parada en las oficinas de presidencia…

Al llegar vio a la Srita. Millers…quien de inmediato la recibió con gusto y llamo a la línea privada a Albert, al poco tiempo paso a su oficina.

Buenas tardes…-saludo Candy ya que había varios hombres reunidos, todos saludaron cordialmente, ya que sabían que esa bella dama seria la próxima Sra. Andrew-…

Mi amor…- el rubio la beso ligeramente en los labios

Estas preciosa te recortaste el cabello cierto…

Pero Albert como lo notaste…-contesto ella mientras se tocaba el cabello.

Estoy al pendiente de ti en todo te tengo grabada en mi memoria…

Por lo que veo tú también, te ves muy apuesto, pero ya no te dejaras el cabello largo…

Si pero por ahora no, tengo que tener una imagen más sofisticada…–ambos rieron…-lo que pasa es que así lo decidí, pero ahora que tome riendas de mis negocios, me crecerá el cabello y la barba…

Como sea te amo…déjame terminar y nos vamos…

Candy se quedó un rato en la oficina y vio en el escritorio una foto que le llamo la atención…era ella y Albert, pero eso fue hace algún tiempo aun lucia con coletas, el traía el cabello largo y barba, sin duda lucia mayor, pero seguía siendo su Albert, recordó que había algunos años de diferencia pero no tenía miedo de eso ya que habían encajado a la perfección…

Partieron a la mansión, ahí Candy conoció a la tía Josephen y se dio cuenta que eran similares, por lo que ambas se encontraron felices…

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta de compromiso de Candice White y William Albert Andrew..

El mismo día del compromiso de Candy y Albert, era la boda de Elisa Leegan Andrew y Alfred Mcgregor Meyer…

Por lo que la tía abuela se dirigió a casa de los Leegan para apoyar con su presencia a Sara y a su sobrina consentida, incluso pago a varios periodistas para que cubrieran el evento…

Pero sin duda tan solo con ser el Sr. Andrew, la prensa quería esa nota para su periódico y eso que solo fueron invitados, los más prestigiosos periódicos…

El sábado llego y la vida de Albert y Candy sin duda daría un cambio, por fin recibirán un poco de alegría que les había sido arrebatada…


	10. UNA PROMESA

**CAPITULO 10**

**UNA PROMESA**

El sábado llego y la vida de Albert y Candy sin duda daría un cambio, por fin recibirán un poco de alegría que les había sido arrebatada…

La noche anterior ambos se sentían demasiado cansados ya que Albert quería tomarse unos días después de su compromiso por lo que opto por adelantar trabajo para quedarse por lo menos 3 días sin ningún pendiente y así disfrutar de Candy y darle un par de sorpresas…

Y por su lado Candy tuvo que trabajar el día completo para poder tener esos mismos días que Albert, definitivamente después de casada tendría que dedicarse a su casa, ya que ese día fue agotador, sin duda extrañaría su trabajo pero, también era justo que después de tanto tiempo de sufrir pudiera encontrar felicidad…

Así que Albert llego al departamento a la medianoche, con un ligero olor a whisky, sin duda lo necesitaba para sentirse relajado, llego se despojó de su ropa y se dio un baño, pero no se había percatado de que Candy aun no llegaba…

Al llegar al llegar a su habitación que ahora era de los dos, se dio cuenta que no estaba por lo que se preocupó y lo poco tomado que estaba se le bajo de golpe, no se imaginó que la hubiera podido retener todo el día en el hospital, es por eso que el quería que dejara de trabajar.

Se dispuso a esperarla, ya que Steve estaba a su servicio, pero se hicieron la 1, las 2, eso fue suficiente para ir por ella; no era bien visto que una mujer estuviera a esas horas en la calle…

Al llegar al hospital, se percató que no estaba el coche de Steve, llego a recepción pregunto por Candy y le informaron que había partido cerca de 1 hora atrás, por lo que se alarmo de mas, se fue por el mismo camino y no los localizo, estaba de pésimo humor…

Sin duda Candy ya no regresaría a trabajar, no podría después de casados no sentirla segura en sus brazos…

Llego al apartamento y se percató de que corría agua del baño, por lo que estaba muy molesto pero más tranquilo de que Candy llegara…

Abrió el balcón, y se fumó un cigarrillo…-hola mi amor…

Hola…-contesto el seco.

Que pasa Albert te desperté con el ruido de la regadera…

Si…-dijo muy serio-…

Perdón es que se me fue el tiempo y tuve muchos pendientes hoy, por lo que adelante todo per…- la interrumpió.

Pero que Candy no crees que me puedas preocupar si no estás…-lo dijo gritando-…

No quería retrasarme lo lamento Albert pero lo bueno es que…

Que es lo bueno que llego a mi casa a la media noche y mi mujer no está, no crees que tal vez podrías enviarme un aviso, no me gusta que estés fuera a esas horas…-contesto el alterado.

Sabes una cosa hice guardias 2 años y trabajaba como una burra, así que lamento tanto que el Sr. Se enoje solo porque trato de ser una profesional y no dejar el trabajo botado, para que el día de mañana si decido regresar pueda hacerlo…

Pero qué demonios dices, quieres trabajar…

No quiero discutir más Albert tú también llegaste tarde y ahí no puedo decirte nada verdad porque eres tu pero no te pones en mis zapatos y no ves que también yo soy una mujer responsable y trabajadora, te entiendo por qué te preocupas por mí pero no está bien que me reclames de esta manera me haces sentir mal…-Candy lloraba con mucho sentimiento no entendía porque Albert se portaba así con ella-…

Sera mejor que me acueste.-Albert esperaba que se fuera a su habitación pero no fue así ella se fue a su cuarto, se sentía triste como era posible que se portara así cuando sabía que ella había dado todo y ahora ya había llegado su remplazo por lo que ese día era su ultimo día laborado, porque su reemplazo fue un traslado de San Francisco y tenía la misma experiencia que ella, fue por una pequeña despedida que le organizaron sus compañeros de trabajo por lo que se demoró solo un poco más…

Demonios, porque no tolero que no este, que me pasa si yo no soy así con Candy ella siempre está para mi…la amo demasiado, porque la lastimo así…por que no controlo estos celos…que me pasa…

Toc,toc, Candy mi amor, pequeña, ábreme por favor…-silencio-…pequeña perdóname sé que me porte como un tonto pero te espere y como no llegabas me alarme de más y te fui a buscar, pero no te alcance…mi amor por favor discúlpame Candy pensé que te había sucedido algo…-silencio-…está bien te dejare descansar, solo recuerda que te amo…

Candy lloraba, ambos eran tontos, si querían que su relación funcionara tendría que tener una mejor comunicación y además Albert debería de alejar esos celos…

Albert se sirvió una copa de Whisky, se sentó al lado de la puerta de Candy, pensaba en lo que ella era en su vida y sin duda perderla lo destrozaría, no era posible eso, no podría suceder, ellos se amaban y mañana seria su fiesta de compromiso, un ligero temor lo agobio, y si ella lo cancelaba y si no quería casarse con el…demonios…confía Albert.

Candy mi amor perdóname pequeña, yo te amo y soy un tonto sé que tú me has dado todo y yo no quiero perderte…Candice…-y la puerta se abrio…Candy estaba con los ojos rojos de llorar, Albert se inco la abrazo de la cintura.-perdóname mi amor soy un tonto…

No Albert levántate mi amor por favor no hagas esto, Candy se sentó a su lado…- la abrazo y le dio un beso largo…después se sentó y la subió a horcadas sobre el…

Mi vida, discúlpame en verdad yo me angustie y creo que últimamente no manejo bien estos celos, me siento con temor de perderte.

Pero de que hablas Albert, sabes que te amo y me preocupa que peleemos por esto, sé que tal vez debí avisarte, pero se me fue el tiempo.

Yo lo lamento también no quiero que riñamos...- se besaron con pasión.

Albert llegue tarde por que hoy fue mi último día de trabajo.

Yo también tomare una semana para nosotros.

No Albert este fue mi último día de trabajo…-contesto la rubia.

Eso quiere decir que no trabajaras más…-la verdad es que la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa.

Así es mi amor.-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Soy muy egoísta Candy, me siento mal, creo que no debería de haberte pedido semejante cosa…-Candy lo beso-.

No es así Albert te amo y yo también creí que sería difícil pero quiero estar para ti y quiero ser feliz a tu lado…-

Pero no tenías que capacitar a alguien, por tres meses…

Así era, pero flamie no es apta para el puesto por su carácter, entonces solicitaron un cambio para Chicago de San Francisco y tiene la experiencia en esa misma área por lo que hoy llego y solo le entregue el control general y con eso…-en verdad se sentía afortunado de tenerla con él.

Albert acercaba a Candy a su cuerpo, la tomo de la cintura y con su otra mano le acaricio la mejilla retirándole un rizo de la cara…-sabes preciosa, jamás pensé que esto pasara que la vida me recompensara contigo, mañana anunciare que serás mi esposa y mi promesa de amor se sellara antes de terminar año…-la beso.

La pasión de adueño de ellos, en esa posición llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis, reñían por cosas pequeñas, pero se amaban con locura, sin duda la vecina ya no se espantaba simplemente era mejor no usar el elevador…

Al día siguiente Candy dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Albert la sabana solo tapaba de la cintura para abajo, por lo que sus senos estaban al desnudo, Albert estaba maravillado, nunca se imaginó de que su Candy se volvería un mujer tan sensual…

Buenos días mi amor…-la saludo el rubio con gusto.

Hola…-dijo ella.

Que hermosa mujer tengo a mi lado…-soltó con una sonrisa.

Pero que rico hueles…-dijo ella melosa.

Ahhh! si a que huelo…

A mi…mmm…-contesto ella.

Candy hay que levantarnos porque hoy no pienso llegar tarde a nuestra fiesta…-contesto él.

Ambos se bañaron y desayunaron, Candy fue a ver el vestido, mientras Albert preparaba su maleta, ya que la noche anterior decidió que tendrían que mudarse a su nueva casa antes de casarse, ya que no quería que se diera cuenta la gente de que Candy y el Vivian juntos ambos fueron muy cuidadosos, pero eso no duraría…

Candy estaba maravillada con el vestido era strapless con forma de corazón, era ajustado a su figura, sin duda se vería espectacular y aquel juego de lencería seria la perdición de su amado, por un momento pensó en los valores que le inculcaron en el hogar de Pony, se sentó en la cama y se sintió culpable por ceder al deseo carnal, pero no vivirá mas en pecado ya que se casaría con Albert y si en ello había tiempo sin duda sería más pronto de lo que ella se imaginara…

Albert se midió su traje y sin duda quedo a su medida, su corbata y pañuelo eran morados por lo que se quedó pensando que seguramente ese sería el color del vestido de Candy…que sorpresa le daría a Candy en la fiesta…

La tarde llego por lo que los enamorados tuvieron que separarse Candy no se percató de la maleta de Albert, ni mucho menos de que ese día sería el último en ese departamento donde se hizo la mujer de Albert…

Bueno amor me tengo que ir no tarda en llegar Doroty y no quiero que me vea aquí, sabes que hoy te daré un par de sorpresas…te amo…-se dieron un beso largo…será mejor que me vaya si no creo que no podre contenerme…lleva la cajita que te regalare pequeña…-beso-…

Candy se dio un largo baño en la bañera, quería estar espectacular para la noche, por lo que se relajó, cuando termino de bañarse llego Doroty, quien iba dispuesta a dejarla hermosa…

Y así fue la recepción seria a las 8 pm, por lo que Doroty tuvo toda la tarde, le hizo un elegante recogido, la maquillo excelsa, los ojos ahumados, resaltando su color verde, los labios con un tenue rosa, rubor durazno, Albert le dejo un cajita la cual al ver que joyas eran casi se cae de la impresión…

Era una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes, con un par de aretes a juego y una pulsera de perlas con diamantes, Candy parecía una princesa, se colocó su abrigo de mink y espero por el chofer, pero George fue quien acudió por la joya más preciada de William…

Doroty se encargó de acomodar toda la ropa de Candy en las maletas que subió Steve para poder tener tiempo de acomodarlas en la nueva habitación de Candy…

La recepción era magnifica y sin duda toda la alta sociedad estaría presente, menos la tía abuela quien no estaba de acuerdo con esa repentina relación…

Los invitados estaba celebrando muy contentos, Candy hizo su aparición y sin duda a más de uno dejo anonadado por su belleza y finura, Albert la recibió con ansias y en ese instante deseaba poseerla, pero eso no tardaría en pasar.

Se quedó extasiado de cómo lucia con ese hermoso vestido, y ahora veía que portaba las joyas de su fallecida madre, ella sería la próxima Sra. Andrew…

Estas hermosa mi amor…

Tu estas muy apuesto…

Creo que no podre resistirme quisiera que nos fuéramos…-le dijo al oído-…

Haces que me sonroje…-dijo ella feliz.

Saludaron a los invitados y poco a poco la noche transcurrió cerca de las 10 se anunciaría el compromiso, Candy se sentía nerviosa, había mucha gente pero no reconocía a la mayoría, la tía Josephen cumplió con las expectativas de la fiesta…

Pero no entendía por que Annie y Archie no habían acudido, tal vez fue lo mejor, pero antes de dar por hecho esto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Archie, sin Annie…

Buenas noches Candy pero que hermosa estas…

Tú también…estoy hermosa…jajaja…-rieron por el comentario del castaño

No buen mozo…-contesto la rubia con pena.

Gracias…perdón por llegar retrasado Tío pero aquí estoy…-dándose un abrazo-…

Archie por que no acudió annie contigo…-dijo Albert.

Creo que no está bien arruinar la noche que tal si le invitas a tu primo una copa…

Claro Archie…-llamo al mayordomo quien traía una bandeja con copas de champange…

Brindemos…por una nueva vida para mi tío y mi prima Candy…salud…salud…-Albert y Candy sonrían complacidos…

Pronto la hora llego, subieron a la escalera, para hacer el anuncio e iniciar con la cena y el baile…

Buenas noches a todos estoy contento de que hoy me honraran con su presencia y compartan conmigo y la Familia Andrew una noche muy especial.

Les quiero hacer partícipe de que la Srita. Candice White me ha aceptado como su prometido y me ha honrado con aceptar ser mi esposa…-tomo la mano de Candy y mostro el bello anillo que ella lucia…

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar…Albert cedió la palabra a su sobrino Archie para que realizara el Brindis..

Buenas noches a todos y gracias por acompañarnos para esta noche de festejo por el compromiso de William Albert Andrew un magnifico empresario, tío y amigo, así como Candice White una amiga incondicional, por lo que les pido levanten sus copas para festejar este compromiso de amor por dos personas a las que les debo tanto y sin duda son parte importante para mi familia y para mi así como para Stear, por que sean muy felices…Salud…!

Candy lloraba por las palabra pronunciadas por Archie, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, Albert estaba feliz, ahora todos sabrían que ella era la futura Sra. Andrew.

Estaban recibiendo felicitaciones de parte del Gobernador,…-muchas felicidades William debo de alagar tu gusto Candice es una bella dama…-besando su muñeca…pero díganme para cuando es la boda…

Gracias Lawrence…. Pues vera la próxima semana es nuestro enlace…-Candy se quedó sorprendida, no se hubiera imaginado que la próxima semana seria esposa de Albert-…

Vaya en verdad me sorprendes William…-contesto el gobernador.

Así es quiero que antes de ser verano ya estemos casados para partir a escocia…

Es verdad sigues con intenciones de invertir…-

Si Lawrence me parece un buen momento…-contesto el rubio.

Bueno querido no creo que sea una noche de negocios es para celebrar.-dijo la esposa de es mejor partamos a la cena…

Candy mi amor quiero hablar contigo, si nos disculpan…-Candy estaba tan feliz-. Pequeña hoy quería darte la sorpresa pero estoy tan feliz que se me paso por alto comentarte esto en privado y Lawrence es muy perspicaz…

Albert estoy dichosa, dime que es verdad que nos casaremos la próxima semana…

Así es Candy...- se besaron con amor…

Mi amor soy tan feliz…-dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

No te preocupes mi vida, veras que todo saldrá bien…

Y ahora también tienes todo organizado…

Así es la tía Josephen tiene todo bajo control…-contesto el rubio dándole los créditos a su tía.

La cena se llevó a cabo con suma maestría la tía Josephen fue reconocida por organizar el evento por lo que ella se sentía feliz de ver a su sobrino contento y recordar como ella y su amado esposo se casaron así de enamorados, sin duda lamentaba que los padres de William no estuvieran ahí presentes y su querida hermana Pauna, de Elroy se encargaría en esos días…

Pero lejos de esa celebración las cosas eran un poco diferente para los Leegan, ya que pocas amistades asistieron a su fiesta, ya que incluso se rumoro de la presencia del Presidente en la fiesta de William, pero no pudo ser por tiempos…

La familia de Alfred acudió con gusto desde Francia, casi todos los invitados eran extranjeros, acudieron 2 condes, por lo que Elisa se sentía feliz de codearse con la realeza…

La tía Abuela lucia inconforme, la fiesta fue espectacular de exquisito gusto, Alfred no escatimo en gastos para con Elisa, ahí estuvieron presentes los Britter, Annie ya no era esa misma mujercita, después de lo ocurrido con Candy su vida se fue a pique…

Nadie lo sabía pero Archie decidió separarse temporalmente de Annie, no le dio mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que ella no era ser quien decía, solo fingía. Annie se veía mal bajo de peso, su mirada era muy triste, pero sabía que ella tenía la felicidad en sus manos, ya que Archie se casó con ella y no con Candy, aun los celos le atormentaban con la idea de que su esposo no la amara, pero cuan equivocada estaba…

Se quedó en casa con sus padres mientras Archie viajaba por negocios, siendo esa la excusa por su larga ausencia…Annie no sabía de qué su marido estaba en la fiesta de William, si no se hubiera dirigido a buscarlo…

Bueno Annie pero no me han contado como te va en tu matrimonio con Archie…-pregunto con sarna Elisa-…

Pues nos va bien solo que los viajes de negocios lo mantienen mucho tiempo fuera…

Ahhh!, pues cuando Alfred salga de viaje quedaremos en ir juntos no es verdad querido…

Así es no creo poder soportar una larga estadía sin mi adorada Elisa…-contesto el iluso esposo.

Alfred en verdad estaba enamorado de Elisa, pero él la consideraba casi una santa, incluso estaba deseoso de que llegara la noche para tomarlo como su mujer, pero se llevaría un fiasco, ya que Elisa era una mujer experta en las artes amatorias…

La fiesta transcurrió de lo más tranquila, pero algo insospechado sucedería esa noche…

En la fiesta de los futuros Andrew White, después de la cena, se llevó a cabo el baile, Albert y Candy abrieron la pista, los flashes no se hicieron esperar, sin duda serian la nota del día siguiente, se miraban tan contentos, así que nada les importaba.

Las gente bailo, convivio, cuchicheo, critico, bebió, esa fue la mejor fiesta de compromiso de esa temporada…

Creo que todo quedo magnifico Sra. Josephen…-dijo la rubia.

Vamos Candy dime tía, ya somos parientes, pero me alegra que les hubiera gustado, bueno mejor me retiro este día fue agotador para mi…

Que descanse tía y muchas gracias…

No es nada William, sabes hijo me recuerdas tanto a tu madre, sin duda estarían orgullosos de ti, eres un buen hijo…-el rubio sonrió con añoranza…-buenas noches, vamos querido a descansar.-así partieron los dos tíos de Albert-.

Bueno Candy me despido también quede agotado de tanto bailar…

Archie quisiera hablar contigo…-soltó el rubio, sintiendo que algo no marchaba tan bien con su sobrino.

Bueno estaba bien tú dirás…-contesto él.

Pues no me gustaría que fuera aquí, vayamos al despacho…acompáñanos pequeña.-

Partieron los tres, algo pasaba con Archie, ya que se apareció sin annie recientemente se habían casado, además toda la noche se la paso en compañía de la Srita. Katherin Wilse, una dama de sociedad, reconocida por ser una afamada concertista, y siendo Archie un hombre casado dieron mucho de qué hablar, puesto que se sabía que Katherin alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Archie….

Bueno que pasa…

Archie quisiera que me dijeras que paso con annie por que no quiso acompañarte…-Archie se servía un whisky y uno a Albert- pues he de decirles que no sé si me hubiera acompañado

-…Ambos rubios se quedaron sorprendidos algo andaba mal-. Debo comunicarles que me he separado de Annie…

Pero porque Archie como que te separaste de ella si apenas se casaron hace un par de semanas…

Antes de que digas algo más Candy quiero que me escuchen…Después de lo que paso en la fiesta decidí que no iríamos a perder tiempo a vacacionar cuando Annie cada mes se iba una semana con su mama a la playa, entonces le dije que no iríamos directamente con mis padres, y no le pareció, creo que su apego por su madre pudo más que su amor por mí, le dije que partiríamos al día siguiente.

_**Inicio de Flasback….**_

Annie nos iremos mañana temprano, así que despídete de tus padres...

Archie partiremos a nuestro viaje no es así…

No que no me escuchaste partiremos con mis padres…

Pero y nuestros planes…-dijo ella molesta.

Pero de qué planes me hablas…-contesto el con enfado.

Por favor Archie no vayamos por favor, mira prometo portarme bien y te juro que las cosas serán mejor, hoy me he sentido demasiado estresada y no me fije en lo que le dije a Candy es más si quieres voy a pedirle disculpas…

Mira annie si vas ese es tu problema porque es tu amiga, yo como tu esposo les dirigiré mis disculpas a ambos por tu absurdo comportamiento…-se despidieron de la fiesta y partieron al hotel a la suite…

A final de cuentas siendo la noche de bodas, Archie se sentía deseoso de Annie, por lo que ella cedió a los apetitos de su ahora esposo, pero la cuestión es que ella no era aquella mujer puritana que dijo, cuando Archie de dio cuenta, se sintió tan mal de haber creído en ella, por lo que a la mañana siguiente partió, dejando una nota donde se despedía y dejaba claro que no quería tener contacto con ella y si la gente le preguntaba por su ausencia, dijera que estaba de viaje…

Obviamente eso no lo platico per si dijo que él no quería ni verla, se sentía tan mal de haberse enamorado de una mujer peor que Elisa…

_**Fin del Flasback…**_

Lamento informarles que fracase…

Pero Archie tú y ella pueden hablar y arreglarse, digo tal vez con el tiempo que llevan separados, ahora Annie es otra persona…

Así es Archie y déjame decirte que estas en una obligación con ella porque sea como sea la desposaste y como Andrew que eres trata de negociar con ella…

Sé que lo tengo que hacer pero no tengo ganas de verla, no me gusta tener a una mujer que miente y ojala pronto les dé una buena nueva…

Pero bueno díganme cuando se casaran, si es verdad que la próxima semana…

Así es Archie, Candice y yo nos casaremos la próxima semana al civil y espero no más tardar el mes entrante a la Iglesia…-confirmo Albert contento.

Candy se sorprendió demasiado…-Querida se me paso decirte que los planes cambiaron…

Albert, pero es demasiando pronto…

No creo si se aman, es más yo los desposare…-rieron por el comentario del castaño-

Bueno pues, entonces me tendré que quedar en Chicago, para poder ser parte de estas celebraciones…

Así es prepárate por que serás mi padrino…

Tío eso si me gusta…bueno nos veremos cuando entonces…

Mañana puedes acudir a mi casa…-Archie ya sabía de la excelsa mansión en donde vivirían Candy y Albert-…

Está bien mañana nos veremos por allá, a qué hora te parece, que tal si voy a comer…-dijo el castaño.

Si es perfecto y ahí ultimamos detalles…-contesto Albert, mientras la rubia sonreía, Archie se despidió de ambos ya era muy tarde cerca de las 2am.

Candy eres feliz…-pregunto el mientras la abrazaba.

Así es soy feliz, estoy con un hombre que me ama y me desposara en menos de 1 mes…

Yo también estoy tan feliz, pero será mejor que nos retiremos mi amor, tenemos algo pendiente…

Subieron al coche y partieron, pero no era el mismo rumbo de siempre, sin duda esa sería una sorpresa…

Candy preciosa traes la caja que te di…

Ahhh! Si aquí está…-contesto ella mientras la sacaba del abrigo.

Muy bien entonces quiero que te pongas esta banda en los ojos…-dijo el rubio

De que se trata Albert…-pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Es una sorpresa…-dijo el sonriente.

Está bien…-Albert le ayudo a bajar del coche y cuando llegaron, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta…

Bueno amor hemos llegado, déjame quitarte la venda pero cierra los ojos por favor…-Candy hizo caso-... Ahora ábrelos…-Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala, se percató de una hermosa escalera unos muebles hermosos, cuadros únicos, por lo que quedo muda…

Bienvenida Candy esta es nuestra casa, aquí mi amor, criaremos a nuestros hijos y viviremos mientas estemos en Chicago…

Pero mi amor esto es verdad…

Abre la cajita…-al abrirla se dio cuenta de un juego de llaves…-Srita Candice White, esta es su casa…

Ohhh! Albert, me haces tan dichosa, nuestra casa…-se arrojó a los brazos de Albert con lágrimas en los ojos…-

No lo puedo creer, en verdad esto es un sueño…

No lo es Candy es la realidad, pero bueno creo que es un poco tarde y queremos descansar…-por lo que la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la recamara principal…

Esta es nuestra recamara…así que no podrás decir que no mi amor…

No Albert yo no puedo dormir sin ti…-contesto ella.

Te amo…-Candy se sentía feliz y se arrojó a los brazos de Albert, lo beso con pasión desmedida, sus lenguas se unieron, se disfrutaron, las manos de Albert exigían reconocer a su mujer, por lo que se despojó del saco y el moño, Candy le desabrochaba la camisa, el por su parte le bajo el cierre del vestido…

Cuando este cayo los ojos de lujuria, querían comerse a Candy, estaba demasiado sensual, un corete morado, con ligeros y medias morados y una patine de encaje…esa era una visión esplendorosa…

Eres mi regalo…-Albert se sentó en la orilla de la cama sus manos delinearon la figura de la rubia, los senos de Candy estaba muy tentadores, su breve cintura quitaba el aliento a Albert y su precioso trasero era lo más hermoso que él hubiera visto…

Sus manos buscaron esos preciosos botones sonrosados, los hizo para su boca, los saboreo, los apretujo, dejo su marca en uno de ellos...Candy halaba los cabellos del rubio se sentía en éxtasis, poco a poco, Albert se sentía deseoso de probarla, así que deslizo sus manos a su cadera y bajo sus patines, la cargo a horcadas y la deposito en el tocador, se sentó en el banco y sus dedos rozaron ese punto sonrosado que llevaba a Candy a la gloria…

Eres preciosa mi amor y deseo probarte, me dejaras…

Albert yo…-dijo con pena…pero la pasión y el amor eran un ingrediente que valía la pena.

Vamos mi amor déjame verte…

Candy cedió y sus piernas se abrieron Albert en cuanto reconoció a su amada, su mano comenzó acariciándola poco a poco y cuando la sintió húmeda, sin pensarlo más, la abrió para su degustación, su lengua estaba sedienta de ese néctar delirante de placer, su lengua degustaba cada parte en Candy no podía creer que esa mujer fuera tan deliciosa…

Su dedo se adentró en ella, y así poco a poco los gemidos iban en aumento, Candy no lo resistió mas y así que Albert la torturo, saco su dedo y su armoniosa lengua se introdujo en ella, alcanzando así un multiorgasmo, pues Albert no dejo que solo fuera uno, si no tres seguidos, ya que había encontrado en donde exactamente darle placer…

Al terminar estaba listo y sin esperar Candy, saco el miembro de Albert y se lo llevo a la boca, poco a poco Albert sentía explotar de placer, Candy con sus manos casi abarca al rubio, se sentía dichoso de tener a su lado a un ejemplar masculino y no lo desaprovecharía…

Pero no llegaría solo ahí, así que cuando ella sintió que Albert estaba en su mejor punto, se montó a su hombre y así entre jadeos y besos apasionados poco a poco se fueron adentrando al éxtasis…

Albert tomo a Candy de los glúteos y así la ayudo para que sus ritmos fueran rápidos y deliciosos, con sus manos la levantaba y con su boca devoraba de los senos de su mujer.

Después la puso en cuatro pero la acomodo con almohadas, Albert se perdió, se volvió loco de placer, ahí estaba Candy su mujer, con esos bucles dorados, y una cintura que la hacía demasiado apetecible, las embestidas iniciaron lentas y poco a poco aumentaron, de manera rápida tan rápida y placentera, que ambos llegaron al éxtasis…

Al amanecer después de un placentero baño, bajaron a desayunar, el personal era de entera confianza de Albert, así que después de desayunar le mostro su casa y la servidumbre, recordaron que Archie llegaría a comer por lo que Candy se hizo cargo de ordenar el plato preferido de Archie…

Por la tarde llego Archie y conversaron de cosas triviales, Albert le hizo ver que debería buscar una reconciliación con su esposa, pues aún era muy pronto para darse por vencido…

La semana paso sin más preámbulos, la fiesta estaba lista y los amigos reunidos, esta sería una ceremonia íntima, ahora en su casa.

La vida sin esperar les había regalado ese amor que disfrutaban, pero Albert era muy consciente de que en la manera que llevaban su intimidad era muy probable que Candy pronto se embarazaba y eso lo hacía muy dichoso por ello era que no más tardar al mes de Junio desposaría Candy…

La recepción de la boda fue muy agradable y a la vez sencilla, ahora solo fueron 20 invitados…

Lejos de pensar en que pasaría en el futuro, unieron su vida en una boda civil muy íntima, no hubo prensa ese, así lo decidieron, los testigos de Albert fueron su fiel amigo George y el Gobernador, con quien tenía una magnífica relación, así como de Candy fueron Archie y Doroty, ya que ella la consideraba una gran amiga.

Candy hoy te hecho una promesa que cumpliere pequeña, te amo y espero con ansias el día de nuestro compromiso ante dios…

Yo también te amo Albert y nuestra promesa será amarnos…-se unieron en un beso apasionado.


	11. LA VIDA ES UNA SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 11 **

**LA VIDA ES UNA SORPRESA**

Candy hoy te hecho una promesa que cumpliré pequeña, te amo y espero con ansias el día de nuestro compromiso ante dios…

Yo también te amo Albert y nuestra promesa será amarnos…- se besaron tiernamente.

Todos aplaudieron por el enlace civil, se dispusieron a brindar por el nuevo matrimonio Andrew White, la alegría de los novios era tal que ambos deslumbraban con esas hermosas sonrisas…

Bueno, déjenme felicitarnos Candy no puedo creer que ahora nuevamente eres una Andrew…- lo dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Sabes Archie si me hubieras asegurado hace 3 años que me casaría con Albert no lo hubiera creído…

Ni yo tampoco, creo que no podremos describir que paso con nosotros, simplemente ¿amar? Nunca es tarde y sin duda eso nos pasó…-dijo el rubio contento.

Pero como inicio esto tío, digo tenían muchos tiempo distanciados, me imagino que fue difícil convencer a Candy.- dijo el castaño.

No tanto Archie…-contesto alegre Albert.

Oohhh! Albert que pensara Archie de mí…

Que es fenomenal que le dieras la oportunidad a este magnífico hombre y que ahora los dos sean felices…-contesto el castaño.

Bueno será que el Sr. William y su afable esposa me dejaran felicitarlos…-interrumpió Lawrence-.

Claro…-contesto el rubio sonriente, la verdad es que nunca se imaginó que ese día fuera así…estaba dichoso.

Así las amistades que acudieron a su enlace pasaron una noche amena entre charlas de negocios y copas de Champagne…

Al terminar la fiesta Candy y Albert, despidieron a sus invitados, Archie estaría con ellos una semana, por lo que tendrían que guardar las apariencias, ya que no sería agradable saber que ambos Vivian como pareja desde hace meses, siendo que no tenían mas de 5 meses de noviazgo…

Bueno me despido de ustedes tengo mucho sueño…-Candy partió a su habitación…

Buenas noches que descanses amor…-le dijo Albert acompañado de un suave beso-.

Igualmente…no se desvelen…-dijo de manera severa.

Vamos Archie quiero que conversemos…-partieron al despacho, se sirvieron un par de whiskies y se fumaban un agradable puro.

Archie espero no te sorprenda que Candy este ya instalada en la que será nuestra casa…-

No me molesta solo me sorprende que ahora tú y ella sean marido y mujer, en verdad no sé cómo paso todo esto con ustedes…-pregunto intrigado.

Ni yo sabría explicártelo, simplemente sé que me enamore de ella, creo que es una extraordinaria mujer y sobre todo me ama, ahora las mujeres como siempre les interesa más el estatus social y el poder, que los hombres nos convertimos en solo un trofeo…-

Jajaja…eso es verdad, sabes tío a mí me paso, cuando inicie mi relación con Annie no pensé que en verdad llegaría a enamorarme como un tonto y ahora con esto que paso no me atrevo a pensar si yo fui su trofeo…-dijo con amargura.

Sabes sobrino creo que es mejor que hables con ella y le pongas los puntos sobre la mesa, si te ama se adaptara a tu vida…

Creo que el error que cometí con Annie es que le di todo a manos llenas y no me percaté de que le hacía daño, ahora hay más secretos que ella no me revelo…

No considero de caballeros ni de los Andrew que no creas en ella…-dijo Albert siendo el caballero que era.

No tío pero cuando yo la creía una santa ella simplemente me mintió, fui engañado…-bebía de golpe su trago…- en fin lo único que quiero es la verdad…

Es mejor que lo manejes de la mejor forma, si lo haces con violencia, violencia obtendrás, sabes que siempre apoyare tus decisiones, pero bueno este es un problema negociable cierto Archie…

Así es tío es negociable…

Pues entonces mañana quedara cerrado este negocio…

Así es necesito respuestas y conceder un indulto…-dijo con pesar el castaño.

Si la amas es lo mejor, además considero que Annie solo es un poco mimada tal vez si la separas de su madre, pueda entender que es un matrimonio, es por ello que decidí tomas las riendas de mi vida y no tener que conceder todo mi tiempo en resolver problemas ajenos y no eliminar los míos…

Te entiendo tío y será mejor que bebamos este último trago, me siento un poco cansado, creo que mañana será un día pesado para mí y deseo estar en óptimas condiciones, ya que será mi futuro el que decida…

Ambos se retiraron a sus recamaras, solo que en la de Albert estaba esa mujer que ahora era su esposa, dormida plácidamente, sin duda ya no podrían estar separados, pero pronto sería lo más normal verlos juntos.

Al día siguiente desayunaron, Albert y Archie partieron a las oficinas y Candy se quedó en casa ya que la tía Josephen la visitaría para checar los preparativos de la boda religiosa…

Como pudo pasar todo esto Candy, si tan solo pudiera volver el pasado sin duda no te dejaría partir de mi lado, ahora eres la prometida de Albert, a quien considere un amigo…pero estas hermosa, que sucederá cuando nos volvamos a encontrar…

Terry partió a Chicago junto con la compañía para presentar durante dos semanas la obra Otelo, sin duda anhelaba buscar a Candy y decirle que él estaba separado de Susana y venia dispuesto a luchar por su amor…

_**Flash back**_

Maldita sea Susana me tienes harto de todo esto, que no entiendes que no podemos tolerarnos más…

Así es huye como siempre déjanos botados para que te revuelques con esas zorras…

Entiéndelo de una vez yo no te amo y lo mejor es que nos separemos…

Pues eso no será así y de una vez te lo digo mi hijo se ira conmigo y no te permitiré verlo…-soltó su última esperanza.

Pues eso lo decidirá el juez y te recuerdo que no tienes otra fuente de ingresos que no sea yo, por dios Susana, ya son 2 meses que no vivo aquí, mi abogado ya lo trato contigo y me hare cargo de ti y de mi hijo, lo único que quiero es mi libertad…

Para correr a los brazos de Candice verdad, pues déjame decirte que aun así te separaras de mi ella ya no te querría…arrojándole la nota de sociales…

_"todo un éxito la fiesta de compromiso del magnate hombre William Albert Andrew y su hermosa novia Candice White, sin duda será la mejor boda del año, que se llevara a cabo en Verano"…_

Ambos aparecían muy sonrientes, el tomándola de la cintura y con su mano sosteniendo el dorso donde mostraba el espectacular anillo de compromiso…

_**Fin flash back**_

Aún tengo tiempo, Candy no me daré por vencido, llegare por ti y serás mía…

Pero en otra parte de Chicago…-buenas tardes, pase Archivald, mi hija lo espera en la sala…

Gracias Sra. Britter…-dijo el de manera cortes.

Buenas tardes Annie…-dijo el de manera casi impasible.

Hola Archie como haz estado…-tratando de abrazarlo.

No te preocupes estoy bien, creo que no puedo aplazar mas esta discusión contigo…-contesto de manera fría.

Quiero que conversemos en un lugar privado, no me gustaría que nadie interrumpa ciertas aclaraciones que tenemos que checar…

Vamos al despacho ahí nadie nos molestara…-Archie lo decía ya que la Sra. Britter llego a tomar asiento en la sala…

Bien Archie te ofrezco algo… un whisky…

Annie solo quiero una respuesta, porque me ha engañado con el hecho de que tu virtud estaba intacta…-cuestiono de manera tajante.

Yo, no podría decirte la verdad…-dijo annie entre sollozos…-Archie yo en verdad te amo y sé que me porte como una estúpida, en no confiarte que me sentía celosa de Candy, siempre ha sido ella quien obtiene lo mejor y ahora por fin entendí el por qué…

Esa no fue mi pregunta…-dijo molesto.

Yo quería decírtelo pero tuve miedo de perderte Archie y a final de cuentas eso paso…-annie tomo valor y decidió decirle la verdad-.

Yo no te engañe con nadie Archie, yo te amo, y tal vez suena estúpido pero para mí nuestra noche de bodas fue mi primera vez…

No lo creo…-dijo molesto de verdad, por tanta falsedad.

Así es pero está bien si no me crees, después de saber que Terry y Candy se había separado, yo comenzó a tener temor de que tú me dejaras para ir tras ella…

Pero que te pa…

Déjame terminar…-dijo ella de manera fuerte.-Así que paso un mes y no pasaba nada, por lo que decidí dejar pasar más tiempo luego Candy se metió de lleno a su trabajo, después renuncio al apellido y tuve miedo que nada te impidiera querer protegerla, es por eso que decidí buscar a Terrence…

Y di con él, se había casado con Susana y sin duda él tampoco era muy feliz, lo seguí algunos días y poco a poco fui entendiendo que él la amaba, y que fueron demasiado tontos en separarse.

Yo lo hice para que no me cambiaras por Candy, así que lo seguí y lo espere afuera de la cantina a la que iba, por lo que salió un poco tomado, no me reconoció de inmediato pero me dijo que lo mejor era que me largara…

_**Inicio de Flash back…**_

Terrence soy Annie Britter, soy amiga de Candy y he traído un recado para ti de su parte…

Lárgate, que no entiendes que este no es un lugar para una mujer como tu…

Mira es necesario que hablemos es sobre Candy…

No me interesa ella, nuestras vidas se separaron y prometimos ser felices…-dijo el con una mirada de tristeza.

Candy te ama y está sufriendo por ti…- se decidió escucharla, por lo que partieron a su departamento de soltero-.

Pasa y disculpa el tiradero pero aquí no recibo visitas a menudo…-contesto con sorna el castaño.

Quieres un trago…-pregunto casi por cortesía Terry sin esperar una respuesta.

Si por favor…-dijo ella pues la verdad es que estaba sumida en un estrés mental absurdo.

Vaya, vaya la timidita, ya no es tanto…-se tomaron un par de Whiskeys…-dime entonces que pasa con mi trazan pecosa…

Ella sufre por ti como no tienes idea y espera que vuelvas a su lado…

Esa no es Candy ella no es así de egoísta…- la conocía perfectamente.

Ha cambiado te ama demasiado…-dijo Annie desesperada.

No lo creo…-contesto el seguro.

Es la verdad…-grito la pelinegra.

Mientes!...-contesto el agresivamente.

No es así…-grito desesperada.

A que has venido no tienes intención de ayudarla cierto, cierto, dímelo…-la presiono a decir la verdad…

No quiero que me quite el amor de Archie…-grito annie sollozando-…

Jajaja, eres tan patética, sabes que ella es una gran mujer, es por eso que todos perdemos la cabeza por ella, sin duda creo que si el elegante intentara conquistarla seria por tu culpa…y tu aquí sin hacer nada, sin luchar por ella…

No puedo hacerlo más…-dijo ella.

De qué demonios hablas si se aman lucha por su amor…eres una mala amiga que lo único que te preocupa es que Archie no te deje, eres tan poca mujer al lado de mi Candy…

No es cierto…-se sintió humillada por un tipo tan pretensioso como él.

Claro solo mírate tan flacucha sin ningún encanto eres llorona, patética y vienes al departamento de un borracho para rogarle que deje a su esposa y vuelva con el amor de su vida, jajaja sin duda estas desesperada…jajaja…

Maldito seas Granchéster…Annie se levantó y Terrence la jalo del brazo, por lo que el al estar borracho no guardo el equilibrio y cayó encima de annie, el bebido anhelaba que ella fuera Candy y sin más ambos terminaron unidos por la desesperación de perder al ser más amado…

_**Fin del flasback**_

Pero que dices me engañaste con ese estúpido de Granchéster…

Las cosas fueron muy rápidas Archie y yo estaba bebida, pensé que eras tú…-Annie lloraba amargamente.

Lo voy a matar...no Archie no vale la pena es mejor que así quede esto…

Ahora lo defiendes…-grito el castaño molesto de verdad.

No lo único que quiero es que no te pase nada, yo me moriría de tristeza de saber que por mi estupidez tú salieras herido…

Cuantas veces más estuviste con el annie…

Ninguna más Archie te lo juro…-decia ella llorando de verdad.

Por qué annie, yo te amo y mira en que acabo esto…-Archie lloraba de impotencia-…alguna vez en mi adolescencia me enamore de Candy pero no pasó nada y contigo fue diferente me enamore como un estúpido, anhele casarme contigo y así lo hice, pero por qué hiciste esto…

Por cobardía Archie me olvide de amarte y no pensar en nada más que en ser perfecta para ti…

Sera mejor que me vaya no creo que hoy podremos arreglar esto…

No es necesario Archie…-dijo ella resignada.

De que hablas…-pregunto inquieto.

He decidió partir a Miami, junto a mis padres, creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos y nos divorciemos…

De que hablas…-contesto el sorprendido.

Yo te falle Archie y ahora no se cómo verte a la cara sin sentirme como una miserable prostituta, por lo que mañana nos iremos, creo que solo esperaremos 1 año y después rearemos nuestras vidas…

Archie se sentía tan mal, porque ese estúpido de Granchéster seguía alterando la vida de los Andrew, no fue suficiente con matar en vida a Candy y ahora simplemente destruía su matrimonio…eso no se quedaría así…

Archie partió necesitaba pensar más, y llegar a una conclusión, ya que era el futuro de ambos y si annie había tomado esa decisión era porque estaba arrepentida…

Por fin llegue, bienvenido Terrence Grandchester, chicago espera para ti…-solo se dirigió al hotel a comer algo y cambiarse, partió rumbo al hospital anhelando ver a Candy…

Buenas noches disculpe estoy buscando a Candice White, déjeme checar es que yo soy nueva permítame…-bajo flamie…-

Buenas tardes es usted quien busca a Candice…-pregunto mirándolo con enfado.

Así es dígale que quisiera hablar con ella es urgente…-contesto seguro de sí mismo.

Mire para empezar no soy una mandadera, y además gracias al cielo que ella ya no trabaja aquí…

Perdón…-se sintió de pronto angustiado.

Que ella no trabaja aquí, que no escucho…

No me puede decir en donde la puedo localizar…-dijo con impotencia.

No sé, si me disculpa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…-le contesto de manera altanera.

Terry llego al condominio donde vivió Candy…-buenas tardes, no sé si me pudiera decir si aquí vive la Srita. Candice White…

Buenas tardes Sr. Pues ella ya no vive aquí, creo que se mudó a su nueva residencia, su apartamento está desocupado.

Es que acaso lo va a alquilar…-pregunto el señor amablemente.

Así es soy un amigo de Candice y ella me dijo que estaba desocupado este apartamento…-mintió.

Claro es que ahora que será la esposa del Sr. Andrew, pues simplemente compraron una mansión espectacular…

Dígame podría darme la dirección…-tenía que insistir.

Lo lamento pero no puedo darle información acerca de mis patrones…-contesto amablemente.

Sus patrones…-vaya que nada podría sorprenderle más.

Así es este edificio es de ellos…

Si pero soy un amigo de ellos, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester…

El actor de Broadway…-contesto sorprendido.

Así es…-afirmo el mientras se quitaba la bufanda y los lentes.

Pero que insolencia la mía…mire esta es la dirección… le explico cómo llegar…-sin duda su nombre era reconocido y pues seguía siendo la sensación…

Así que partió a ese rumbo, pensaba en tantas cosas, tal vez en que ella estaría feliz de verlo nuevamente y sin duda, lucharía por estar a su lado, ella tenía tan buen corazón que no lo dejaría sufrir más…

Pero las cosas no eran las mismas…Candy no era esa misma mujer que dejaba su felicidad por la de otros, ya no…

Llego a la mansión y sin duda era una de las más lujosas, se imaginaba a Candy en una jaula de oro, sin duda lo que quería era sorprenderla, por lo que se brincaría la barda…

Se metió a la mansión, sin que fuera descubierto, pero la sorpresa se la llevo el, ya que se percató de que Candy sin duda era otra no era ni la sombra de la chica a la que el amo…

Candy estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro, traía puesta una bata de algodón rosa, su camisón era del mismo color, se acababa de bañar por lo que su cabello estaba suelto y portaba unas zapatillas a juego de su pijama…

Terry la miraba anonadado, su figura se delineaba, sus proporciones no eran las mismas, su cuerpo lucia diferente…era una mujer…pero que hacia ella sola sin protección en esa mansión…se sintió con más ímpetu de sorprenderla por lo que entraría por la puerta de la cocina, la cual recordaba que en ocasiones permanecía abierta para la servidumbre, pero estaba cerrada, así que opto por abrir una ventana y colarse a la casa…

Vaya Albert sí que tarda será mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy tan cansada con los preparativos de la boda…-unos brazos la rodearon-… Mi amor pero no te escuche entrar…-al percatarse de que no era la fragancia de su amado se alarmo-…

Terry que haces aquí…-dijo con susto mientras se liberaba del abrazo de la sombra de aquel castaño que amo…

Vaya picosita esa es la manera de recibirme después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados…

Como es que entraste a mi casa…

Vaya esta es tu casa, pues me parece muy cómoda y lujosa, donde quedo aquella mujer sencilla y humilde…

Terry tomaba entre sus brazos a Candy, queriendo besarla a la fuerza…-

Suéltame, sueltameee!, me lastimasss!, que te crees para venir a mi casa sin ser invitado y aun mas querer reclamar derechos que no tienes sobre mi…-grito ella con voz desesperada.

Veo que te has convertido en la mujer que yo no deseaba, o es que acaso no pensaste en cuantas noches llore para que tú aparecieras y estuvieras conmigo para siempre…

Y a mí que !...que quieres que te diga vaya después de tantos años venga Terry te recibo con los brazos abiertos y dispuesta a todo por ti…-dijo con ironía.

Candice…-Terry no la reconocia no era la misma-…

Así es ahora soy Candice White de Andrew, ya no más Candy la huérfana a la que todos creían tener el derecho de sobajar como lo hicieron durante todos estos años, sabes Terry ahora soy una mujer respetada y tengo a mi lado a un hombre que me ama…

Es verdad te has casado con Albert, por qué?…Dime cómo pudiste él era mi amigo y él era tu padre Candy…que demonios haces viviendo en estas condiciones, dime …-Terry sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos a Candy se sentía desesperado de todo lo ocurrido no podía imaginar que todo eso pasara-…

Ahora dime porque él ?...

Por qué no Terry, tenía que seguir siendo infeliz, sacrificarme como siempre para que dime..!

Ya no soy la misma me quede sola, Salí adelante y aprendí a vivir sin amor y sin más un hombre que me ama sin ninguna atadura, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin importarle nada…y simplemente sucedió…

Que sucedió dímelo…-gritaba un histérico Terry-…

Me enamore y me entregue al amor eso sucedió, di vuelta a la hoja, tu decidiste tu vida y seguiste tu destino, yo también…

Terry se sentía devastado, todo lo que había sufrido por ella y sin más a quien considero su mejor amigo le dio la espalda y consiguió lo que el anhelaba, quedarse con ella, por cuanto tiempo no sabría, pero sin duda el amor de Candy por Albert seria para siempre….

Candice estas bien…-dijo el mientras entraba con el alma en un hilo.

Ohhh! Albert amor….-grito ella mientras corria a sus protectores y fuertes brazos.

Me llamo Doroty que pasaba algo…

Terrence…-la sorpresa de Albert era grande, abrazaba a su ahora esposa protegiéndola de todo-…

Que haces aquí Terry…-pregunto molesto, pues la rubia temblaba de miedo.

Nada mal amigo, vine como un tonto a buscar a la mujer de mis sueños, a la musa de mi inspiración y me doy cuenta de que no es más que una cualquiera que vive en total desfachatez con su….

Su esposo Terrence, no permitiré que la ofendas, ya no más, si he hecho todo por separe de mi familia y ser feliz con ella no te extrañe que saque uñas y dientes contra cualquier persona…-contesto muy seguro.

Jajjaja,,, será que el vagabundo osa en amenazarme…cuanto tiempo te burlaste de nuestras estupideces de adolescentes, dímelo y acláraselo a ella, dile cuando vine a buscarla y me negaste presentarme ante ella, dímelo, acláranos el por qué…-renegó por ello.

Porque, tú te presentaste con varios días de juerga, oliendo a vino y mujeres y te creías digno para que ella te recibiera así, jamás permitiría más daño del que mi familia y todos nosotros le hicimos, tu sabes como vivía Candy, ni siquiera sabias que trabajaba como esclava para olvidar tu recuerdo, sin comunicación con nadie, o es que acaso te diste cuenta de ello, que renuncio al apellido que ni siquiera yo podía acercarme a ella y ahora vienes a reclamar derechos de que dime Terry…

Reclamo el derecho de amar a una mujer que se olvidó de mí, eso venía a reclamar, pero no tiene caso luchar por alguien que no me ama, sabes me divorcie, tome el primer tren que pude, para poder llegar con Candy, esperaba un recibiendo más agradable y ahora que pasa, no podía creer que se fueran a casar, pero ahora es distinto…

Terry yo siento que esto pasara pero decidimos en un pasado hacer un presente lejos, y yo decidí vivir no podría permanecer más tiempo en las sombras, ya no más, lo lamento profundamente Terrence…-dijo ella desesperada.

Lo lamento más yo Candy, lo único bueno es que por fin terminare con mi pasado y seguiré adelante, dejare a esa maldita mujer que me ha hecho la vida miserable, lo único bueno es mi hijo, por el que luchare con uñas y dientes, y al diablo lo demás…

Terrence no quisiera que te fueras así…-contesto Albert, mientras miraba como Candy se apretaba fuertemente al pecho de él y lo supo…ellos habían intimado…se sintió morir de pena…pero así era la vida…

No te preocupes, ya no soy el mismo adolescente atrabancado, ahora mismo regresare a New York, quiero ver a mi hijo, discúlpame Albert si irrumpí en tu casa y ofendí a tu esposa, nunca volverá a suceder, pero tampoco prometo una amistad para ninguno, no tiene chiste conservar amistades con un pasado tan doloroso para mi….

Terry partió, salió derrotado, sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas derramadas, en la mañana juro luchar por ella, pero no era esa chica dulce y atrabancada que conoció, sin duda Candy y Terry se quedaron en un pasado, en el colegio san pablo, en escocia ahí se quedaron y no había retorno para ellos, ya no, el pasado debería de quedarse donde estaba y seguir adelante, vivir el presente para construir un futuro, sabía que su divorcio lo liberaba y así podría seguir con su hijo, lo único valioso que tenía realmente…

Albert por que pasa todo esto ahora cuando nos vamos a casar…-dijo desesperada ella.

No te preocupes mi amor, ya paso, creo que fue lo mejor el pasado en ocasiones es una lápida que cargamos y él debe de partirla para seguir…-contesto el rubio, mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo.

Ohh albert!…

Preciosa cálmate, vamos mejor a dormir, creo que mañana será un día pesado, no te preocupes, el cochero lo llevara a su hotel.

Albert te amo.- dijo ella mientras lo miraba.

Yo también…cuando Doroty me llamo sentía morir, pensé que algo malo te había pasado…-se unieron en un beso y la llevo a su recamara, le hizo el amor despacio para olvidar cualquier mal recuerdo de ese día.

La noche llego, Terry partió a New York, su participación en la obra Otelo no la realizaría, simplemente no podía estar ni un segundo más en Chicago, sin mirar atrás sin duda esa fue la última vez que lo vieron frente a frente, su amistad sin más termino, no era posible para él y Albert saber que amaban a la misma dama, por su parte Candy soñó con lo vivido al lado de Terry pero ahora que era una mujer que no anhelaba el pasado vivía el presente.

Annie partió sin más miramientos, sabía que había perdido la partida con Archie, a quien amaba pero el tiempo sanaría su corazón como lo hizo con Candy…

Archie por su parte no pudo tolerar saber que su esposa había sido de otro hombre y menos de Grandchester, cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias que los llevaron a terminar juntos, simplemente el no podía vivir con ello, era un tonto así es, pero las mujeres como ella no cambiaban…

La decepción de Alfred fue distinta ya que el también esperaba a una casi santa esposa y lo que descubrió sin duda no le pareció, pero en Francia las mujeres eran un poco más liberales, pero aun así la mentira no la tolero, esa noche Elisa supo lo que era hacer el amor con un hombre violento, sin duda necesitaba unas nalgadas, pero simplemente no pudo aparecer en público un par de semanas por los moretones en el rostro…

Los días transcurrieron los preparativos para la boda no paraban, la tía Josephen y Candy escogían los últimos detalles, sin duda el tiempo fue poco para la magnitud del evento, pero siendo el William Andrew, sin duda sería un evento de gran escala.

La tía elroy se mantuvo fiel a sus pensamientos se mantuvo ajena a cualquier participación en la boda de su sobrino, sin duda le dolía demasiado que esto pasara, sabía que además Archie y annie se habían separado, se sentía sin rumbo fijo, ya que todo lo que ella había creído hacer para bien, tal parecía que simplemente no tomaba un buen rumbo.

La boda de Neil Leegan también se llevaría a cabo ese año, sin duda la del William opacaría cualquier otra y ella no estaría presente, recordó todos los años a lado de su sobrino, la presión que ella y el consejo ejerció en el y ahora los frutos se estaban dando, el tomo el manejo de su herencia y estaba creado un nuevo imperio el cual sin duda era más poderoso…

Recién recibió una nota de Sara solicitando su presencia en la casa Leegan para obtener su opinión en algunos detalles de la boda de Neil, quien se casaba enamorado…

Vaya tía como ha estado…

Bien Sara, pero bueno veamos la lista de invitados antes que nada…

Si tia mire esta es…-Chayo por favor sirva él te…

Y dime como esta Elisa, que tal le ha ido…-pregunto la Tía para sacar platica.

Tía estoy muy preocupada…

Por qué Sara…-esa mujer parecía impasible.

La chica del servicio me dijo que vio muy mal a Elisa…

Como que mal…

Si parece que Alfred la golpeo…-decía Sara con lágrimas en los ojos-…

Pero que barbaridad eso es inconcebible…-recrimino la anciana mujer escandalizada por eso.

Si tía se me ha negado el acceso a su casa, cuando acudo me dicen que esta fuera de viaje, pero no es verdad…

Madre mía, jamás me imagine que ese caballero tan correcto fuera un golpeador…

Si tía y no sé qué hacer…

No puedes interferir querida…

Tía no sé si poder soportar la incertidumbre de que mi hija este bien…

Págale a la mucama para que te mantenga informada…-dijo la tía como sugerencia rápida.

Pero él las controla y están bajo amenaza de que alguna información salga…

Y quien te informo entonces una chica se servicio que envié para que ayudara a Elisa, pero al enterarse Alfred, la despidió…

Por dios, no podemos hacer más Sara…

Todo lo que en vida haces en vida lo pagas, sin duda eso paso con Elisa quien hizo sufrir a Candy mucho tiempo, y ahora Candy poco a poco veía como su presente se formaba de una manera lenta pero segura…


	12. NUESTRA UNION

**CAPITULO 12**

**NUESTRA UNION**

Todo lo que en vida haces en vida lo pagas, sin duda eso paso con Elisa quien hizo sufrir a Candy mucho tiempo, y ahora Candy poco a poco veía como su presente se formaba de una manera lenta pero segura…

Bien, retire esto por favor…-ordeno la tía Josephen.

Si madame…

Buenas tardes Josephen…

Elroy querida pero que honor con tu presencia.

Pareciera que no me hubieras visto en años…

Pues así parece, sé que esta aun es tu casa, pero no te encuentras en ella casi nunca…-respondió con ironía.

Digamos que no me siento cómoda en algunas ocasiones por lo que si recibo invitaciones de mis amistades pues salgo a distraerme…

Si lo dices porque yo estoy aquí no me molesta en lo absoluto y déjame decirte que la breve nota sobre el matrimonio de Elisa sin duda fue una esplendorosa fiesta…

Así es fue una magnifica reunión de la más distinguida gente de Chicago, además vinieron los familiares de Alfred de Francia, incluso dos tíos de él son Condes…

Vaya la realeza asistió, pues que bien…-contesto sonriente.- Nosotros también no la pasamos de maravilla en la fiesta de compromiso de William, no asistió la realeza, pero acudió el Gobernador, incluso el presidente envió una carta de felicitación….

Bueno me retiro estoy cansada…-sintió coraje por una respuesta tan irónica, aunque se lo merecía.

Espera Elroy es momento que tú y yo hablemos al respecto de William…

No se dé qué quieres hablar él es un hombre que toma sus propias decisiones aunque yo me oponga rotundamente…

Pues lo que te diré tal vez te sorprenda de más…- la Sra. Elroy se hizo la distraída.

No sé a qué te refieres…

Sabes perfectamente que nunca hemos tenido una excelente relación, yo sé por qué…

Ahhh! Tú sabes por qué.-contesto la tía abuela enojada.

Claro querida no soy tonta, se perfectamente que estabas enamorada de mi esposo…

Eso es mentira…-se sintió ofendida.

Vamos Elroy son más de 40 años con ese viejo rencor de tu parte, ahora que veo a Candy y a Elisa sin querer me recordó como éramos nosotras, tu siempre viviendo de la apariencia, de las normas, del que dirán y yo libre, no pensando en nada más que en ser feliz…

Eras una chiquilla irresponsable…

Y tú una amargada…-respondió con una sonrisa.

No me quedare aquí para escucharte decir necedades…

Por eso te admiraba, eras la chica lista, educada de finos modales, de la cual sus padres estaban orgullosos, y yo era la niña rebelde, mis padres siempre me reprendían y sin duda que los hacia sufrir…-contesto Josephen.

Pero John se quedó contigo…

Y en que pude interferir yo, si era solo una chiquilla rebelde a la que ni siquiera le importaba nada, yo como iba saber que el quería cortejarme si aún tenía 13 años y el 18 años, era un mundo de diferencia, en cambio tu tenías 15 y eras hermosa sin duda…-contesto con verdad.

Pero reprimida…-dijo con pesar la tía Elroy.

Así es, no recuerdas que yo lo único que quería era jugar, y él me llevaba flores, chocolatinas, paletas, listones incluso, creo que también sufrió por que no di mi brazo a torcer hasta los 16 años…-se rio por ello.

Si lo hiciste sufrir mucho…-dijo tratando de sonar formal.

Y tú también sufriste como una tonta cuando tenías detrás de ti a tu difunto esposo Elroy, sin duda ese chico si era guapo…

Josephen mide tus palabras es mi difunto esposo…

Así es tu esposo, quien te amaba mucho y se comportó a la altura, y no puedo creer que después de tantos años aun sigas aferrada a un recuerdo de cuando éramos unas chiquillas, pregúntale a él porque me escogió y sin duda te lo dirá…-soltó una afrenta para la mujer más obstinada de todas.

No es necesario yo sé por qué se quedó a tu lado….

Por qué Elroy…-ella necesitaba lo que esa mujer sentía.

Por qué eras la alegría personificada…

Así es me parecía mucho a Candice, en su manera de ver la vida…-recordó a la rubia.

Así es cuando ella llego a esta casa me hizo recordarte sin duda…-

Y ella pago por error, se cómo la trataste y no exactamente por ella, si no por tu sobrino William, no sabes cómo lamento creer que eras una mujer muy sensata y te comportaste como una arpía con esa pobre niña…-dijo de manera racional.

Ahora resulta que William se queja de mi proceder con toda la gente…-respondió escandalizada.

No es así Elroy simplemente él no puede creer que no seas participe de su felicidad cuando te dedicaste al bienestar de él, simplemente es absurdo tu comportamiento con él y me atrevo a exigirte por la memoria de sus padres que estés presente en su boda religiosa, ya que has dado mucho que hablar con tus amistades…-dijo de manera definitiva.

Ellos saben que no he podido acudir por la boda de Elisa al compromiso de Albert, ya cuando sea su boda me inventare otro pretexto…-respondió fanfarrona.

Vaya sí que estas preparada para dar la nota, y la haz dado…-contesto sonriente.

De que hablas…-pregunto preocupada.

William se casó la semana pasada al Civil con Candy, por lo que solo las amistades cercanas estuvieron, obviamente el Gobernador pregunto por ti en un par de ocasiones…

Que William se ha casado…!...-nunca espero esa noticia.

Así es y tu ausencia da mucho de qué hablar…-respondió la tía Josephen.

A finales de este mes se casan a la Iglesia…

Que estas diciendo, que no se supone que sería a final del verano…-por qué tanta prisa, se pregunta la tía abuela.

Qué más da, William necesita irse a escocia por lo que no aplazara su boda así que mejor la adelantamos, claro que yo si he sido sensata y lo he apoyado, creo que es lo mínimo después de que su padre y el mismo han dado tanto para mantener la fortuna de esta familia y aun a pesar de que se ha repartido todo como debe de ser, aún seguimos invirtiendo con el…-contesto segura de eso.

No puedo creerlo, porque se casa con tanta prisa sin duda esa Candy lo ha de haber embaucado con algún falso embarazo…

Por dios Elroy sí que eres una mal pensada…

Que más podría ser porque se casen con tanta prisa…-respondió ella con temor.

Pues aunque no lo creas el que más prisa tiene es William, sin duda ama a Candy y no puede estar un momento más sin ella…

Pero solo quiero que pienses en lo que tu presencia en su boda seria para él, se lo debes a los padres de William los cuales no pueden estar presentes…piénsalo y espero estés ahí acompañándolo, si no estarte por segura que muchos de consejo lo tomaran para mal….-

La Tía Elroy se quedó pensando detenidamente en ello, sin duda sería difícil no volver a ver su sobrino William, ya que ella lo sentía como un hijo, sin duda las decisiones que había tomado eran sensatez y aunque odiaba que Josephen tuviera razón, así era…

Archie por su parte se sentida con la obligación moral de buscar a Annie, sin duda era su esposa aun, la Tía le aconsejo tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero él no podía perdonarla porque si, así que sin más fue a buscar a Terrence Grandchester…

**New York**.

Buenas tardes Srita. Busco a Terrence Grandchester…

Si dígame quien es usted, lo que pasa es que él no está, pidió unos días de vacaciones…

No importa, pero cuando regresara…

En una semana más…-dijo la mujer sonriéndole descaradamente, pues el castaño era bastante apuesto.

Gracias…-

Maldita sea necesito hablar con ese desgraciado que tomo lo que me pertenecía….-pensaba Archie, llego al restaurant del hotel para desayunar y se topó con Terry-…

Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí…-dijo Terry-… al elegante en persona, tal parece que mi destino siempre será toparme con los Andrew…

Y mi destino es este…-Archie le soltó un golpe directo al rostro, que hizo caer de bruces a un adolorido Terry…-

Maldita sea me alejo de ustedes y parece que me persiguen, porque me haz golpeado, dime antes de que te muela a golpes…-la gente se arremolino a su alrededor expectantes del show-..

Esto es por mi orgullo y por mi esposa Annie…-Terry se quedó boquiabierto sin duda sabia el motivo por el que él iba a buscarlo-…

Maldita sea...Quisiera matarte en este momento Grandchester, pero nada logro con ello, sabes haz destruido la fe que tenía en ella y para que seguir peleando ni por gratitud pensaste en lo que podrías llegar a destruir!...-Archie estaba furioso, no podía ni siquiera pensar en que ese hombre que yacía en el piso tomo por primera vez a la mujer que el convirtió en su esposa…

Creo que este no es el lugar para hablar de un tema tan delicado….vamos y ustedes bola de chismosos quien los llamo! –grito Terry levantándose y dirigiéndose a él.

Sera mejor que hablemos en otro lugar sígueme…-ambos partieron al departamento de Terry, Archie no podía creer como en unos meses su vida fue un tormento, perdió a su esposa y con ello el anhelado futuro de ambos…-

Te sirvo algo…un whisky…toma…-ambos se tomaron su fuerte bebida-. Aquí puedes decirme lo que me merezco…

Por qué tomaste a Annie…-dijo mortificado.

Para empezar dime que te conto para ver si nuestras opiniones son las mismas…-Archie le platico todo lo que annie le había dicho, sin querer Terry soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas…

De que te ríes te burlas de mi…-soltó molesto mientras se levantaba del asiento.

No la mayor parte que ella te dijo fue cierta pero la manera en que terminamos juntos no fue así…

Pero que dices yo no dudare de annie…-respondió ofendido Archie.

Aún más Archie…vamos te libraste de una mujer igual a Elisa…

Pero qué demonios…-dijo con coraje.

Vienes por respuestas no es así…

Obviamente Grandchester.- contesto molesto.

Ese día yo estaba bebido así que la corrí de este departamento y le dije que no volviera, pero nunca me caí le abrí la puerta y ella lo que hizo fue abalanzarse a mí y besarme, yo en mi estupidez me deje envolver, pero ella no era la puritana que te dijo, discúlpame pero cuando me di cuenta no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero no tuve más…

Ella me dijo que no era el primero, pero si el mejor, me insinuó que nos volviéramos a ver, pero yo la rechaza y me dejo esta tarjeta con sus datos personales…-

Archie no podía creer que eso pasara, era terrible cuando leyó la tarjeta y la dedicatoria…-esperare por ti…Annie Britter…- tuvo que sentarse de la impresión no era posible que la mujer a la que él amaba fuera una cualquier y una embaucadora…

Lo que hizo fue para vengarse de Candy, sabía que yo no la buscaría, mi vida al lado de Susana era un infierno y cuando ella apareció y paso eso simplemente me sentía como un depravado, opte por dejar a un lado a Candy, así me entere que no éramos felices, pero no podría tolerar presentarme ante ella y ver a Annie, con su cara de satisfacción por obtener algo que ella jamás tuvo conmigo…-

Fui un estúpido, como no lo imagine cada semana se iba a la casa de la playa seguramente ahí se veía con sus amantes, su madre siempre fue una tapadera, claro me deja con el remordimiento de consciencia, esperando a que vaya por ella a Miami para caer en sus brazos…

Lo lamento Archivald, jamás fue mi intención terminar liado con Annie, los estragos del alcohol son terribles…

Sin duda te culpe por mi desgracia y venia resuelto a todo, pero hoy ya no me sentiré culpable, sin más pediré el divorcio y podre ser un hombre soltero nuevamente…-

Recién se acaban de casar…-contesto con pesar Terry.

Si un par de meses pero eso no importa, ya no puedo seguir al lado de una arpía como ella…-era la verdad.

Archie partió, tenía que arreglar ese asunto, se llevó con él la tarjeta que Annie le dio para que la buscara…sería un largo viaje pero aún tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir y volver a la boda de Albert y Candy…

**Días después en Miami…**

Querida tienes una visita…-

Quien es mama, acaso Archie…- tenía una esperanza.

No es Gabriell…-contesto ella contenta.

Hazlo pasar mama…-

Hola cariño como haz estado…

Ohhhh! Gabriell –se dieron un fuerte abrazo-.

Me entere que tú y Archie se casaron eso es verdad…

Él era un compromiso que me agobiaba, el simplemente estaba obsesionado conmigo y después de tanto tiempo juntos me vi obligada a casarme con el…

Es un desgraciado, como es posible que te hubiera obligado a casarte por haberte entregado a el…

Yo lo sé, le pedí que me dejara libre para seguir mi camino pero no pude…-dijo la pelinegra con cara de sufrimiento que por supuesto no tenía.

No puedes seguir con esta farsa…escucho todo ciertamente abogado tome nota de ello y lo que suceda aquí…-dijo el castaño.

Archie que haces aquí…-decía una annie desesperada-… ohh mi amor haz vuelto por mi…

No te atrevas a tocarme y no se te ocurra derramar ninguna de tus embusteras lágrimas…-dijo molesto y asqueado Archie de tanta hipocresía.

No le permito que trate así a una dama…-contesto Gabrielle.

Disculpe pero ella no es una dama y pronto ni mi esposa…

Pero que pasa aquí como es posible que ose en venir a mi casa a armar tal escandalo no se lo permito…-dijo la Sra. Britter.

Vaya por fin viene la tapadera…mire Sra. Britter queda de más saber que este hombre que está aquí es el amante de su hija…

Pero qué barbaridad dice mientras usted sale en las páginas de sociales con esa tal Katherine…-intento reprocharle.

Así es ella si es una dama honorable por la cual cualquier caballero estaría dichoso de desposarla…-dijo el castaño con seguridad.

Como se atreve a decir…-respondió con coraje.

Me atrevo ya que ella no es una cualquiera como su hija…-dijo con verdad.

No le permito eso…-respondió de manera violenta.

Ni si quiera lo intente vieja bruja, será mejor que se entere porque vengo con la demanda de divorcio…

Jamás te daré el divorcio Archie, jamás…

Está bien si eso es lo que quieres… abogado, las fotos que le entregue por favor…

Annie se quedó petrificada, había fotos de ella con Gabriel y otro caballero, en ambas se besaba con cada uno de ellos, puesto que eso era una prueba refutable sin más Archie podía proceder con el divorcio…

Me encargare de publicar estar fotos en los más reconocidos diarios, para que tu reputación quede por los suelos, así que me darás el divorcio y yo te entregare estas fotos, sabes que visite a Grandchester y obtuve una confesión…

De que me hablas…-respondió ella incrédula.

Vamos Annie no te queda ese papel de víctima… -el castaño sonreía por que todo se estaba resolviendo de la manera más rápida.

Lo que te hubiera dicho ese mal nacido no es cierto… -dijo con rencor.

Sabe usted que mi adorada esposa se aventó a los brazos de Terrence Grandchester, porque jamás le perdono a su mejor amiga que ella fuera tan especial para nosotros…

Eso es mentira Gabrielle…

Annie…-la verdad es que él estaba sorprendido pues tenía sentimiento por esa mujer.

Además cuando reclame el derecho de esposo ella no era para nada una puritana…-dijo Archie-…

Pero tú me contaste que tu primer hombre era tu marido…-dijo con mucha decepción Gabrielle.

Jajajaja…vaya así que también se revolcaba con usted, es por eso que hacías los viajes a esta casa y la bruja de tu madre tapaba todo…

Eso no es verdad…-grito una histérica Annie-...

Creo que a tu padre le encantara darse cuenta de que damas tiene en su casa…

Cuando yo estuve contigo no fui el segundo, vaya eres una pequeña zorra, que jugaste conmigo, si lo que quería es ser una prostituta, yo sabría como tratarte y no darte más de lo que mereces…

Permítame las fotos…-el castaño se las entrego…-no puedo creer este es mi primo, Gustav, también con él te revolcabas….

No Gabrielle estos es un error esa no soy yo…

Si eres tú, malnacida, tenga sus fotos…-Gabrielle se fue muy molesto, echaba chispas sin duda creyó poder estar con ella para amarla por siempre.

Ahora que más quieres Archie dime, ya todo se descubrió, dime!...

Por fin te conozco como eres, una arpía como tu madre, bravo!, venga me viste la cara de estúpido por mucho tiempo pero ahora por fin me desharé de ti y no me importa ya nada relacionado contigo…-dijo satisfecho.

Annie estaba roja del coraje, sabía que si Archie la perdonaba tendría el mundo a sus pies, los Andrew eran una familia muy poderosa, que sin duda por tan solo llevar el nombre las puertas se abrían para ti…

Ya no importa nada Archie, te daré el maldito divorcio y tú me darás las fotografías, no publicaras nada…

Buen punto dejare que mis abogados se arreglen con los tuyos y ya no seguiré atado a ti, solo me gustaría saber quién fue el primero…

Para que servirá eso, Archie…-

Para saber con cuantos te revolcaste antes de mí y no tenga ningún remordimiento de consciencia…

Fue con Neil…-dijo ella mientras recordaba su insólito recuerdo.

Jajaja…vaya sin duda eres como ellos…jajaja…abogado dejo este caso para que lo resuelva y me envié los papeles a Chicago…por cierto Annie, ya que aún no cumplimos 1 año de casados, no recibirás ningún peso de mi herencia…

Annie se quedó desolada, sin duda perdió mucho, perdió a un buen hombre que la amaba y un apellido de renombre, su reputación estaría por los suelos, ya que Gabrielle sin duda la expondría con los caballeros.

Sin más obtuvo lo que Candy no tendría con los hombres que la amaron cuando supo que Archie la quería, le exigió que no se lo quitara, cuando ella lo obtuvo perdió importancia, sin querer se dio cuenta de que Neil se había enamorado de ella y lo envolvió en sus redes, se entregó a él para hacerle ver que si era una mujer, pero Neil no la acepto.

Cuando supo que Candy sufría por Terry, se arrojó a él y lo tomo para sí misma como una revancha, ya que Candy jamás seria mujer del castaño.

Ahora todo termino su pequeña venganza cerraba ese ciclo, un ciclo de envidia, pero no era feliz obtuvo lo que quiso de los hombres que la rodearon, sin embargo con William, ni siquiera logro llegar, tenía un plan armado, pero Archie lo arruino todo al descubrirla…

Los días pasaron, la boda de Candy y Albert sin duda llegaba ese fin de semana, lo ocurrido con Archie dejo anonado a Albert, quien como todo un caballero, creyó que era muy importante que este incidente no saliera de la familia…

Los últimos arreglos quedaban listos, la Tía Josephen estuvo organizando todo, la fiesta se llevaría acabo en la mansión de Albert y Candy por lo que dispusieron del enorme jardín, que después de terrazas, lonas, se organizó un gran evento…

Tía estoy muy feliz porque nos apoyara a mí y a Candy, sin duda este evento se lo agradeceré ante los presentes….

Ohhh! hijo sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño, solo falta 1 ingrediente para que todo este de maravilla, pero espera y veras…

La tarde él se retiró al departamento que ambos compartían ya que previo a los días de su boda, la Srita. Pony y la hermana María se quedarían con ella, así mas Paty, por lo que fueron 2 semanas agobiantes para el novio que se perdió de amar su ahora esposa…

Candy no podía estar tranquila tenía 5 días sin ver a su amado, por lo que se decidió ir a buscarlo a su oficina, no podía soportarlo, se escabullo de la algarabía de su ahora casa y de sus invitadas…

Steve lléveme por favor a las oficinas de mi esposo…

Si señora…-Candy salió como polizonte de su casa, no quería tener que llevar a nadie, ya no le bastaban sus llamadas, lo necesitaba ver y sentir…

Buenas noches…pase señora…-Candy llego hasta las oficinas centrales, donde estaba la de su amado bomboncito Albert…-

La secretaria llamo por la línea al Señor…-pero no contestaba, por lo que Candy opto por esperarlo, la gente empezó a irse ya era hora de partir…

Señora seguirá esperando…-dijo la secretaria.

Si no te preocupes, retírate…-sin más la chica partió a su casa.

Gracias…-Candy estaba sola esperando, Albert no contestaba, ya no había gente-

Toc, toc…-Candy escuchaba una conversación que sostenía Albert,- … he dicho que no procederá como lo indica Leegan, se terminó todo este asunto no quiero ver nada con ellos por favor encárgate de ello George…

Maldita sea por que pasa esto justo ahora…-toc. Toc… adelante…-Candy entro él estaba parado de espaldas…

Hoy ya no puedo atender a nadie, por favor retírese mañana a primera hora lo vemos…

Está bien…-Albert voltio a ver a Candy su voz era incomparable.

Candy, mi amor… por dios ven a mis brazos…-se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo-. Por dios como extrañaba tu olor, porque me abandonas así mi vida dímelo…

Ohh Albert yo también te extrañaba tanto, hoy me di a la fuga, porque estaban todas en el jardín sin duda ha sido una larga semana, pero todo ha quedado hermoso…

Por fin mañana ya nadie me separara de ti mi amor… -ese ansiado beso no se hizo esperar, sin duda el amor hacia falta en el ambiente, aunque estaba casi prohibido que se vieran, era por mas saber que se necesitaban demasiado.

Los besos se profundizaron, poco a poco subieron de tono, Albert, tomo a Candy en sus brazos y partieron a su privado, cerró la puerta y coloco a Candy sobre su escritorio, la amaba tanto…

No hizo falta nada más, los botones del vestido los fue desabrochando uno a uno, mientras sus labios se movían prodigiosamente, Albert estaba ansioso, por lo que al verla en ropa interior no lo soporto más, la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en el amplio sofá…

Mi amor me has hecho tanta falta…

Tu más Albert…-se besaron profundamente, Albert se quitó el saco y la corbata, Candy literalmente le arranco la camisa, sin más los besos subieron de tono, las manos del rubio acariciaban los sonrosados pezones que salían turgentes del brasear, el cual quito delicadamente, los saboreo, mordió, poco a poco las caricias subieron de tono, Candy yacían a horcadas en el…

Su pantie había desaparecido por lo que en una sola estocada, Albert entro en ella, los movimientos era acompasados, acompañados de profundos te amos, besos y caricias que no hicieron falta, poco a poco el ritmo aumento…

Oohhh Albert mi amor…

Vamos preciosa que quieres dime…

Albert yo te amo…

Yo te amo más…bésame…-se unieron en un profundo beso, que hizo desenfrenar aún más la pasión de ambos sin más llego el fantástico orgasmo, Albert se había sumergió en los abundantes pechos de Candy disfrutando de su olor y esa espectacular visión…

Yacían ambos desnudos, sin más Albert tomo a Candy y pasaron al baño para refrescarse, pero la pasión pudo más y ese baño fue testigo de su infinito amor…

Habían partido del privado de Albert hacía más de 1 hora… bueno señora mía la traigo segura a su casa…

ohh Albert es nuestra casa no lo olvides nunca, parece que aún hay mucho movimiento…

Ni que lo digas la Tía Josephen tiene mucha energía, me recuerda mucho a mí…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Si mi tío John la ama profundamente, creo que así seremos cuando seamos viejos, bueno más yo que tu…

Por qué dices eso mi amor…nunca ha sido impedimento para mí aun ser más grande que tú, pero eres más pequeña…

A mi no me importa la edad y no son tantos años además, exageres, aun así eres el hombre más guapo de la faz de la tierra, pero lo más importante es que te amo…-contesto ella con el corazón en la mano.

Yo también te amo Candy en verdad que hoy me has dado un excelente regalo, nunca me imaginé que aparecerías ante mi tan dispuesta…-Candy se sonrojo-… es inevitable amarte Candy…

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso…-bueno mi amor será mejor que pase a la casa, no quiero que me busquen…

Pero no les avisaste…-dijo el preocupado.

Si deje una nota…es que no podía soportar no verte…

Yo igual, tuve unos terribles días y más con eso de los Leegan…-contesto estresado.

Que pasa con ellos escuche sin querer algo…

No te preocupes eres mi esposa y mi apoyo…cuando se entregaron las herencias a sus dueños, la de los Leegan fue la menor, se incrementó por la gratificación que les dimos, todo quedo en buenos términos, pero metió sus narices Neil…

Pero el que tiene que ver con ello, su padre es el único que tiene el poder no es así…

Si mi vida, pero como el ya cedió el mando a Neil, por lo cual este muchachito nos quiere demandar por no considerar, una cantidad suficiente el arreglo que hice con su padre…

Por dios Albert…-contesto ella preocupada.

No te preocupes lo solucionaremos, pero no habrá nada que pueda obtener no pienso darle ningún peso más, fui muy generoso pero no por ello, lo seré mas…-sin duda ese era el hombre de negocios en el que se había convertido…

Bueno mi amor ahora si mejor me voy, creo que necesitamos descansar, me has dejado agotada.-Candy lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente, Albert sentía que podía volar a su edad sin duda estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Candy, la niña a la que prometió proteger, ahora era aquella mujer de neglille morado que lo hacía desfallecer de placer.

Te amo Sra. Andrew…

Yo más Sr. Andrew…-la rubia se preguntó en qué momento se había vuelto tan sexualmente activa y descarada…

La acompaño a casa, pero se sorprendieron de sobremanera, ver a la hermana maría, a la Srita. Pony, a Paty, Doroty e incluso a la Tia Josephen, muy alegres, brindando por la felicidad de ambos y de todos en la familia, fue una noche inolvidable, todas reían a carcajadas, era una pequeña despedida para Candy, pero ella no pudo soportar más alejada de su amado…

No es impredecible decir que entre Albert, Steve y Candy, junto al personal que había, que pudieron acomodar a las damas en sus respectivos lugares de descanso…

El ansiado día llego, Albert se dispuso solo a medio día trabajar, pero no pudo estaba sumamente nervioso, por lo que partió antes de nada, la boda se celebraría a las 6 de la tarde, aún faltaban algunos detalles, pero todo sin duda quedaría dispuesto…

Las damas de honor serian Paty, Katherine y Doroty, sus padrinos serian Archie y George, de lazo la Tía Josephen y el Tío John, de arras seria el Lawrence el Gobernador y su esposa, así como de anillos…

El lugar quedo impresionante, nadie imaginaria que era el jardín de la mansión parecía en verdad un enorme salón con todas la comodidades incluidas, los toldos eran una maravilla…

Ohh Candy hija estas preciosa…

Usted cree señorita Pony…

Ya lo creo o no hermana maría…-dijo con una enorme sonrisa la Srita. Pony.

Así es te ves como un ángel caído del cielo…-contesto la religiosa.

Cando lucía un vestido de manga larga de encaje, su vestido era en línea a, de chanta de sea, blanco como la nieve, tenía bordado de hilos de plata, el cabello se lo recogieron en un peinado alto, llevaba una corona, la misma con la que Pauna la hermana de Albert se había casado…

Un velo finísimo, con detalles de plata, sus ojos los maquillaron levemente, así como sus largas pestañas, lucia lo más natural posible, sin duda era una diosa, hermosa, traía unos pendiente de oro con diamantes y una gargantilla igual...

Pero no llore señorita Pony…-no pudo contenerse.

Jamás me imagine verte así de hermosa y casándote con un hombre que te ama de verdad, te lo mereces hija…-fue imposible no derramar lágrimas después de que ellas fueron unas madres para Candy, sin duda le deseaban toda la felicidad.

La novia tenía que partir a la iglesia, todos estaban muy nerviosos, incluso Candy se moría de nervios…

Ella partió junto con la Hna. María y la Srita. Pony en un impecable Rolls Royce negro, simplemente lo más elegante…

La iglesia estaba atestada de toda la alta sociedad, los reporteros permanecían imparables tomando fotos a los invitados, en esa ocasión no asistirían a la fiesta por que Albert quería privacidad, absoluta para su evento…

Sin más Albert esperaba en el altar, muy nervioso, cuando escucho decir que la novia venia ya a la iglesia, todos se dispusieron a acomodarse en sus lugares tranquilamente…

La marcha nupcial hizo entrada y ahí estaba ella hermosa con el velo cubriendo su hermoso rostro, la Srita. Pony la entregaría, su paso fue lento pero decidido…

Quien entrega a la novia…-pregunto el padre.

Yo su madre...-Albert tomo a Candy de la mano, la Srita Pony les dio su bendición…-

La misa fue un dechado de flores para ambos la entrega de anillos igual, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo afortunados que eran en tener a tanta gente que los amaba, sin duda Candy no estaría sola nunca más, aunque era huérfana eso no importaba ya, ahora tendría una familia…

Cuando el padre los declaro marido y mujer, la multitud se deshizo en aplausos, les arrojaron pétalos de flores y arroz, fue todo magnifico sin más…

Todos felicitaban a los novios, la mayor sorpresa de la noche fue ver a la tía Elroy,…

Tía…-el rubio la miro con total sorpresa.

Albert viene a felicitarte por tu enlace…

Gracias por estar con nosotros en este día tan especial…

Lamento mucho los errores pasados…-dijo con pena.

No hay nada que perdonar...-le dijo Candy y la abrazo para sorpresa de ella, los periodistas tomaron fotos que quedarían para el recuerdo de la Familia Andrew…

La fiesta fue un éxito, la gran familia Andrew se había reunido para celebrar la boda de su líder, felicitaciones sinceras no faltaron, la novia era la más radiante de la fiesta, Albert se sentía muy dicho de compartir con sus seres queridos esta gran fiesta…

Las mesas compartían sonrisas, alegrías, el gran baile se abrió con el vals y los novios, brillaron en la pista, los invitados se divirtieron tanto, sin duda fue la mejor fiesta…

Después de tanto sufrir de tanto llorar, la vida los había recompensado con la dicha de tener gente que los apreciara y lo mejor fue que el amor que ambos sentían era verdadero…

Vaya mi amor en verdad creo que fue un éxito la fiesta…-dijo la rubia mientras estaban ya instalados en su habitación.

Así es Candy, mi dulce Candy, gracias por formar parte de mi vida, por aceptarme…-dijo el mientras la miraba con infinito amor.

Albert no sabes cuánto te amo...

Cuánto me amas…-pregunto el mientras la miraba.

Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y gracias por sacarme de esa soledad en la que vivía, nuestra unión sin duda es el mejor regalo que dios me pudiera haber dado…

No es momento de estar tristes, yo también te doy las gracias por dejarme entrar…

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, el vestido de Candy cayó al piso, el traje de Albert también, sus manos reconocían ese bello cuerpo de su amada Candy, ahora su amada esposa, sin más sus labios recorrieron poco a poco cada rincón de su bello cuerpo, los besos quedarían marcados en la dulce piel de su amada.

El aroma tan varonil, su piel tersa, ese cuerpo escultural, sus labios dulces, esa mirada que inspiraba confianza y apoyo, sosegando su corazón…

La noche fue testigo de la entrega de dos personas que ajenas al destino, sin duda forjaban su presente, la vida les quito mucho, pero ahora les recomenzaba con creces…sin más un amor como ese, no había igual.


	13. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

6 años pasaron y la vida de todos fue distinta, por su parte Archie se divorció de Annie, sin duda fue la decepción más grande de su vida, pero obtuvo mucha experiencia en ello.

Pero siguió adelante se enamoró nuevamente y se casó después con Katherine Wilse, con quien procreó 2 hijos, el pequeño Stear Michael Crowell Wilse y la pequeña Susan Elizabeth Crowell Wilse, el amor que sentían inundaba a la gente que los rodeaba…

En tanto Annie Britter, aprendió la lección, el despechado Gabrielle, dio a conocer la reputación de ella en con todos los caballeros, algunos de ellos se le insinuaron descaradamente, por su parte su padre no tolero tal exhibicionismo de descortesía, por lo que opto por dejarlas a las dos, ya que la Sra. Britter en su juventud tuvo el mismo comportamiento y él no se enteró hasta después de encontrarse frente a frente con uno de sus tantos amantes…

El por su parte partió a su natal Australia donde sí pudo seguir con su vida a sus 57 años se casó con una viuda y procrearon dos hermosos hijos, tarde se dio cuenta que vivió atado a una mujer tan fría que fingió no poder engrandar para no perder su figura…

Annie y su madre con el escaso dinero que tenían partieron a Texas, un lugar peligroso, inhóspito, donde les cambio la vida para bien, pusieron una tienda de víveres y trabajaron mucho, por lo que aquellas grandes fiestas, los viajes y las compras quedaron atrás…

Annie se enamoró de un forastero y este quedo prendado de ella, por lo que no tardo en pedirle se unieran, no hubo boda ni mucho menos, el creía que era mejor amar libremente, pero sin duda se enamoró de ella, procrearon 5 retoños… su madre se fugó con el comisario, aún conservaba su escultural figura, sin duda fue el escándalo de esa nueva comunidad…

Por su parte la vida para Terry le mejoro, su divorcio procedió sin mayores problemas, por su parte muy tarde Susana se dio cuenta de que jamás amo a Terry solo se encapricho con tenerlo.

Ambos rehicieron su vida, ella se preparó y termino una carrera, ejerció como maestra de arte, por lo que siguió adelante, se casó son un profesor a quien no le importó su incapacidad, procrearon una hermosa niña idéntica a Susana…

Por su parte Terry, sin duda había dejado atrás al pasado, le costó un par de años comprenderlo ya que jamás tuvo un duelo de ello, la custodia se la quedo el, el pequeño visitaba a su madre.

Terry sería un empedernido soltero, no había ninguna mujer que llamara su atención, se dedicó a teatro, se asoció con su antiguo director y crearon una compañía teatral, después sin más inicio con la idea de hacer cine…

Siempre se le veía contento iba con su hijo a todas partes, su famosa madre siempre lo acompañaba a todas sus aventuras y sin duda no se cerraba al amor pero aun tenia sueños que cumplir antes de poder casarse…

El hogar de Pony disponía de más apoyo de parte de varias asociaciones, se les apoyo con una escuela, sin duda las adopciones aumentaron…

Paty quedo prendada de Tom, el amigo de Candy ambos se enamoraron y ella se quedó a su lado para apoyarlo en el rancho que tenía con su padre 4 bellos hijos les dio la vida…

La Tía Elroy seguía siendo la misma mujer estricta de siempre, pero ahora ayudaba más a su sobrino, lo visitaba muy seguido, con ella vivía Josephen quien después de perder a su amado John sentía morir, por lo que Elroy fue por ella a escocia y la trajo a Chicago para que ambas se hicieran compañía como cuando niñas…

Sin querer ambas vivieron sus últimos años felices, compartiendo, peleando, paseando, a lo que ambas ya se dedicaban y sin querer eran muy solicitadas para la organización de eventos…

Por su parte Elisa vivió una vida dura en sus primeros 3 años, incontables golpizas le llovieron, hasta que con ese valor que tenia se decidió en separarse de su verdugo, prefería ser relegada por la sociedad antes de seguir con ese martirio, ya que tenía una hermosa niña y no quería eso para ella…

Alfred comprendió todo el mal que hizo y de tan culpable que se sintió, el solicito el divorcio, dándole esa tan adorada libertad… Elisa no era ni la sombra de la frialdad, ahora parecía una mujer tan sencilla, que nadie dio crédito cuando vieron que esos 3 años de matrimonio ella envejeció 10, pero lo único que no lamento jamás fue a su bella hija…

Por su parte Neil desistió de demandar a Albert sin duda perdería, después de su boda, se dedicó de lleno a los negocios, tanto así que su amada esposa le pago con traición, sin embargo el la perdono, procreo con ella 5 hijos, se puso las pilas y él fue el que saco a flote el apellido que ostentaba en llevar…

El eterno aliado de Albert, su querido amigo George encontró el amor en una bella dama viuda, un poco menor que el Margaret Stevenson con quien procreó al pequeño George y a Estefanía, su vida dio un gran cambio, ambos fueron amigos de toda la vida de los Andrew White…

Por su parte Candy y Albert Vivian felices, siempre llenos de detalles, ella se dedicó a su hogar, tuvieron a su primer hijo William Alexander Andrew White después de 1 año, era un hermoso niño rubio de ojos azules como su padre, cabello lacio como Albert, con una gran personalidad, amante de la naturaleza, su vivo retrato, sin duda aprendieron mucho de su hijo.

Tardaron un par de años en concebir a Pauna Giselle Andrew White, quien sin duda sería una hermosa niña con ojos Grises de pelo rubio, con esos chinos rebeldes de su hermosa madre, era una niña intrépida, alegre un rayito fugaz, tenía a todos patas arriba, le encantaba trepar árboles y esas pecas sin duda no osaron en faltar…

Y en el último año llegaron los gemelos, Candice Rose Andrew y William Antonia Andrew White, la niña era un dulce rellenita con sus sonrosadas mejillas tranquila como la noche, lacia como su padre con sus ojos azules aqua, su hijo era un niño con hermosos chinos y unos preciosos ojos verdes como su madre, su carita era salpicada de pequeñas pecas, inquieto como el día…

La familia que ambos tenían sin duda era el orgullo de los rubios…- vamos Alexander baja de ahí para que hagas tu tarea, tu padre no tarda en llegar y no quiero que se moleste contigo…

Si mama ya voy, es que Pauna me molesta…

Hija ve ayúdame con tus hermanitos por favor…

Si mami ya voy…-contesto la niña.

Ahora Alexander tenía 5 años y Pauna 3 años, lo gemelos ajustarían 1 año…

La cena estaba lista solo faltaba que llegara el Sr. De la casa, los años no hacían mella en él era un deleite a los ojos femeninos, ahora usaba una coqueta barba su cabello era siempre recortado, se sentía más joven así, inconscientemente se sentía mayor pues Candy después de 3 partos no parecía ser más que una mujer casadera…

Hermosa, sus curvas se remarcaron, no se saciaba de ella, siempre anhelaba llegar a casa para hacerle el amor toda la noche, sin importar nada al día siguiente…

Buenas noches familia…

Papi, papi…

Uhhg vaya cada día estas más grande Pauna…-Alex llego y también abrazo a su papi, los gemelos movían inquietos sus manitas…

Que hermosa mi familia…-se carcajeaba Albert cargando a ambos niños-.

Mi amor como te fue en el trabajo…-beso-…

No beses a mi papi…-dijo Pauna celosa.

Por qué no si, es mi amor…-

No soy yo tu amor mami…-contesto Alex.

Si Alex tú y tus hermanos, pero su papa también es mi amor, pero venga a que sentarse a cenar para ir a la camita…-dijo la rubia con paciencia.

Albert sentó a sus retoños en la mesa y ordeno que les sirviera, él fue detrás de Candy la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, Candy sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían…

Albert amor te pueden ver…

No me importa quería besar a mi hermosa mujer…

Ahora ya sabes que Pauna está de celosa no la quiero ver haciendo berrinche…-

Es que acaso mi amada esposa no me ama más…

Te amo tanto mi amor que sin ti me muero…

Nada de morir, promete Candy que cuando llegue a faltar tú seguirás adelante…

Si mi amor seguiré adelante…te amo…-se unieron en otro beso.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y al terminar partieron a recostar a sus hijos-... vamos Alexander a descansar…

Si mami…-contesto el niño.

Pauna vamos.-con ella la rubia tenía que ser más dura pues era bastante propensa a hacer berrinches.

Si pero yo quiero que me lleve mi papi…-contesto la niña.

Él me va ayudar para acostar a los gemelos mi amor…

Ahhh bueno..-Alexander subía las escaleras con Pauna de la mano-.

Suban con cuidado…-dijo la rubia, mirando a sus hijos tan preciosos…

Mira mi amor mi Anthony tiene tus mismas pecas…

Si pero ya cuando sea mayor se le quitaran como a mi…

Eso es mentira aun tienes pecas…-afirmo el rubio mientras ella se sorprendía.

Ahh! Si en donde…-dijo con las manos en la cintura.

Que te parece si te las busco en el cuarto…-contesto el sonriente.

Albert…!...-respondió ella mientras se sonrojaba intensamente.

Que tiene, no me digas que ya no me deseas porque soy un poco mayor…-contesto el rubio con cara de chantaje.

No lo puedo creer sigues con ese problema William Albert Andrew…

Ahora me regañaras…-contesto el molesto.

Claro, yo te amo, producto de ello nuestros hijos y tu osas en decir que estas viejo…

Vamos mi vida no te enojes pero es que eres tan hermosa que tengo miedo que me dejes de amar…-dijo con verdad.

Pues ni que fuere gripe, que de un día y después se quite, no mi amor te amare siempre…

Ahora no me negaras tu compañía…-dijo emocionado.

Nunca te la niego, pero los gemelos se ponen de acuerdo…-respondió ella sonriente.

Albert cargo a sus hijos y subió para depositarlos a su cuarto, en lo que Candy ordenaba los quehaceres del día siguiente…

Bien mis adorados hijos el día de hoy quiero estar con su mama, por lo que les pido se comporte y más tu Anthony, duerman tranquilos y mañana les comprare esa paleta que les encanta les parece…-los bebes balbuceaban contentos ajenos a la petición de su padre, la pequeña Candy ya se dormitaba, al contrario de Anthony que se removía alegremente en su cuna-…

Ya están listos mis nenes hermosos, parece que hoy te has agotado Rose, mi hermosa bebe…Anthony es hora de dormir mi cielo, ven acá…

Ohhh! Candy no me digas que no dormirá hoy tampoco…

Albert porque estas de impaciente…-dijo la rubia.

Es que quiero hacerte el amor…-dijo mientras le sobaba los pechos.

Albert ve a cobijar a los niños y en lo que regresas yo dormiré a Anthony…-contesto ella mientras le quitaba las manos que se desplazaban por su cuerpo.

Albert llego a la habitación de Alex, quien lo esperaba para que le contara el cuento de cada noche, sin duda él amaba a sus hijos, Candy y el procuraban leerles, al terminar su lectura Alex estaba profundamente dormido, era un niño muy inteligente y tranquilo le recordaba tanto al rubio…

Con Pauna la cosa era diferente ella era muy inquieta, pero siempre muy consciente de todo…-Pauna princesa a dormir…

Pero quiero seguir jugando…-insistió.

Ya es tarde mañana juegas todo el día mi amor…

Bueno está bien papi…-contesto resignada la niña de 3 años que era increíblemente inteligente.

Quería hablar contigo…por que no quieres que tu mami me bese…

No quiero eres mi papi…-dijo posesivamente, la verdad es que le recordaba a sí mismo, incluso sentía que inconscientemente el celaba a la rubia bastante.

Ahh pero sin tu mami yo me pongo muy triste…

Mucho…-el rubio afirmo mientras movía la cabeza…-está bien…

Ya no te enojaras verdad…-la niña sonrió y negó con la cabeza-…a dormir…-la arropo y tomo el mismo libro para leerle, sin duda o era una lectura aburrida o era un excelente libro para dormir niños…

Albert siguió al cuarto de los bebes contiguo a su habitación y vio que yacían dormidos profundamente, Candy no estaba, siguió al cuarto y la vio acostada en la cama con un neglille morado que era su perdición…

Albert amor por que haz tardado tanto mi cielo…

Candy por dios!… -Albert la abrazo desesperado, la beso apasionadamente, sin duda era una mujer espectacular, el deseo nublo la razón…-

Los años pasaron los chicos crecieron, la vida fue en general llena de muchos contrastes, Albert apoyo a Candy en la búsqueda de sus familiares, dieron con una tía quien les conto una historia de mucho dolor, ahora sabían que esos hermosos ojos grises de la pequeña Pauna era por parte del padre de Candy…

Un capitán de marina, Mrs. Joe Sinclair, singular caballero distinguido, de cabello rubio chino, con ojos grises, alto, fuerte, quien se enamoró de Dulce Watson, hija de un ganadero, su padre ya tenía concertado el matrimonio para ella con un caballero muy importante de la región, ella se enamoró del capitán y se fue con él, se casó sin la autorización de su padre, porque estaban perdidamente enamorados, y aunque el capitán tenía una buena posición,

su padre no tolero el hecho de que su única hija no cumpliera su voluntad.

Con ello perdió varios tratos importantes por lo que no se conformó, la culpaba por su desgracia, así que juro buscarla por todos lados hasta encontrarla y obligarla a casarse con el que era su prometido, aunque siendo un joven muy apuesto, Dulce no lo amaba…

Se les tendió una trampa, Dulce había dado a luz a una hermosa niña a la que llamarían Candice.

La muñeca que tenía con ella fue un obsequio de su tía, bordado con su nombre…el día que su esposo el capitán Sinclair acudió a una reunión con su padre como trampa para que dejara solas a su esposa e hija, sin embargo el Capitán reacciono a tiempo y Dulce fue avisada para que escapara con la niña…

Siendo que el único lugar que considero seguro dejarla para que no le hicieran nada fue en el hogar de Pony y en contra de sus deseos la dejo ahí, jurando volver, ya que no quería que le hicieran daño como a ella.

Su padre la rapto y se la llevo lejos, a residir en Nuevo México, siendo de los primeros colonizadores en esas tierras inhóspitas, la tristeza de Dulce hizo que enfermara y aunque su padre envió por los mejores médicos ella no sano, murió 2 años después, mucho influyo el que dejara a su hija y a su amado esposo.

Candy no podía creer que su abuelo fuera tan malo como para separar a su madre, de su esposo y su bebe.

Candy se reunió con su padre años después, ya siendo los chicos unos bellos adolescentes, su padre también la busco en todos lados, cuando se conocieron no hubo palabras solo lágrimas de alegría, ahora después de toda una vida buscando a su hija la encontraba con tan distinguido caballero, y una hermosa familia, queda más que decir que sus nietos eran su adoración…

La que era idéntica a la madre de Candy era Rose con esos hermosos ojos azules aqua, su cabello lacio y rubio como el de ella, Pauna era muy parecida a el sus hermosos ojos grises, esos lindos chinos, sin duda la sangre no se negaba, Alexander y Anthony eran idénticos a Albert y Candy, los chicos cobijaron a su abuelito con mucho amor…

Sus últimos años de vida estuvo a su lado, fue la mejor recompensa que le dio la vida después de tanto sufrir, el no pudo amar nuevamente, sin duda su adorada Dulce fue la única mujer en su vida…

Su muerte se llevó años de dolor y sufrimiento, quedo pagado el no haber convivido y defendido a su hija que ahora era Candice Sinclair Watson, una hermosa dama reconocida con unos padres, ya no era una huérfana…

Los años pasaron, los chicos hicieron sus vidas, Alexander tomo el mando de su padre, a sus 30 años era todo un Galán, no había ninguna mujer que llamare su atención, aun creía que era muy temprano para casarse…

Su hermana Pauna, era la adoración de su esposo George Johnson el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, quien había fallecido algunos años atrás, sin duda era un hombre inteligente, guapo, alto, de ojos azules como su madre y determinación como su padre, con quien creó su propia empresa de calzado, ya tenían 2 hijos, Gabrielle Johnson Andrew y Georgina Lizbeth Johnson Andrew…

Por su parte los Gemelos también hicieron su vida Rose se casó con el hijo mayor de Archie quien era idéntico a su padre Stear Michael Crowell Wilse, tuvieron 4 hijos Candice, Kate, Archivald y Michael…

Por su lado Anthony, tenía la misma idea de Alexander, le ayudaba en los negocios, por lo que ambos eran los solteros más codiciados de la sociedad, los Andrew solo cambiaron…

Albert y Candy se fueron a vivir a Lakewood, donde tenían todos sus añorados recuerdos y eran muy felices, así mismo se reunían seguido con Archie y Katherine, la vida que tuvieron fue la más feliz para todos…

Albert murió a sus 79 años, se fue feliz, le encargo a Candy que no se dejara vencer cuando el no estuviera más, que fuera feliz con sus hijos y si el amor llegaba a su puerta no lo desaprovechara…

Ella simplemente no fue la misma, los años la hicieron fuerte, pero la pérdida de su amado esposo jamás la supero.

Un par de años después se topó con aquel amor de adolescencia Terrence Grandchester, quien se convirtió en un afamado director de cine, él se casó con Cindy Wrestler, una reconocida actriz, por cierto muy similar a ella, tuvieron una hija Eleonor Grandchester, quien era el vivo retrato de la fallecida madre de Terry.

Fue muy feliz a su lado, pero la vida se la arrebato 20 años después, su hijo seguía sus pasos en la industria del cine, ahora ya era abuelo de varios bellos adolescentes…

El y Candy se reunían en ocasiones para recordar bellos momentos y conocer más de su vida, Terry sin duda seguía enamorado de ella el corazón solo se entrega una vez y ese fue el caso del castaño.

Sin embargo el tiempo y con el se llevo a muchas personas importantes, queridas y amadas...ahora solo era cuestión de recordarlos en su mejor momento.

En su última etapa compartieron mucho más de lo que en su adolescencia y sin más Albert apareció por ella cuando cumplió sus 80 años, tan guapo y gallardo como siempre...-Ohhh! mi Albert cuanto haz tardado mi amor...-dijo ella mientras sonreía y corría a sus brazos, sin importar nada mas.

Su perdida fue el dolor más difícil de superar para sus hijos y nietos, ella era una excelente madre, abuela y bisabuela, Terry sintió que perdía su razón de existir, se levanto como pudo mas por voluntad que por necesidad; se lamento mas que cuando su esposa había partido de este mundo...

Sin embargo, dios solo le concedió un par de años mas y sonriente sin mirar hacia atrás partió sin rumbo fijo...con una alegría inmensa.

Incluso lloro más que cuando su esposa partió, pero la vida solo le concedió un par de años más y también partió…

Los Andrew, Crowell y Grandchester solo cambiaron, una herencia de amor quedo presente, el dolor se disipo, la vida se encargó de acomodar a los descarriados y darle la felicidad a los que sufrieron…

Una bella historia que recordar y por la cual sonreír...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que tal al fin pude reeditar esta historia, que en lo personal es una de mis preferidas por se una continuación a mi parecer del anime, de igual forma son ideas acerca de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado sucediera, gracias por comentarla por que es una de las primeras historias que me anime a escribir, por ello tantos errores en su redacción.<strong>

**Justo ahora no soy la mas experta pero creo que esta un poco mas fácil de leer...espero les guste y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla...**

**Saludos...**


End file.
